While My Heart Gently Weeps
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Kurt breaks Puck's heart. Dave is there to pick up the pieces. Give it a shot..Hemmy
1. Chapter 1

Puck was sitting in the park at the swing sets. He had run as far as his legs would carry him leaving his truck at the Hudson-Hummel house. He sat there in one of the "big swings" letting his feet drag in the hollowed out spot underneath. Puck watched as drops of water fell from his face to make small craters in the dusty bowl.

_Flashback to thirty minutes earlier…._

Puck was on his way to Mike's when he received a text from his boyfriend.

_**Sorry going to stay and study this weekend. I have a major test in Political Science Monday…Love you and will see you next Friday night…**_

_**Kurt 3's Noah **_

Puck is disappointed but he knows his boyfriend and he never settles for anything less than an A so he responds like a 'good boyfriend' should.

_Its cool Babe. I can find something to do this weekend. Text me when you take a break okay? Lov u_

_Noah 3's Kurt_

_**Go have fun with Mike and COD. I will text you later. **_

_**Kurt 3's Noah**_

_How did you know about the COD tournament? _

_Noah 3's Kurt_

_**Finn told me. So go have fun! **_

_**Kurt 3's Noah**_

_Ok. TTYL Lov u!_

_Noah 3's Kurt_

Puck should have known something was wrong when Kurt didn't respond with the usual _Lov u more! _at the end of his message. It was almost like he was avoiding him. Puck just let it go to being nervous about his test. He tried calling Finn but went straight to voicemail which meant he either forgot to charge his phone or he was having another scream fest with Berry because Jesse was back in town. Puck pulls into the driveway seeing Kurt's Navigator parked in the garage. _Maybe Burt had to do some work on it…_

Finn greets him at the door with a confused look on his face and asks him what he is doing there. Puck tells him about the COD tournament at Mike's and thought they could ride together. Puck notices Finn is acting all nervous and strange like he doesn't want him to come in the house.

"Finn is something wrong? What's Kurt's Nav doing in the garage?" Puck watches as Finn's mouth opens and closes a few times. The taller teen seemingly can't say anything.

Puck grows angry at the situation. He thinks something is clearly wrong and wants to know the truth. He hears a noise from upstairs that sounds like his boyfriend moaning.

"Hudson move out of the way. NOW!" Puck walks past Finn who has dropped his head on his chest slightly shaking it from side to side.

"Puck you don't want to go up there dude." Finn watches with an extremely sad look on his face as his best friend runs up the stairs. Finn knows what is going on upstairs and knows the fallout is going to be bad as he makes his way to the stairs.

Puck silently opens the door to Kurt's room and sees him lying half naked with the Hobbit on top of him heatedly making out. He closes the door as quietly as he opened it and starts back down the stairs. His heart is hammering in his chest so hard he almost can't breathe. His dark hazel eyes filling with tears.

Puck makes it to the bottom before the first tear drop hit's the front of his shirt. His knees are becoming weaker and shakier as he heads to the front door. He holds his hand up at Finn signaling to just let him go; to let him leave the suffocating house.

His feet hit the front porch step and he does the one thing he is good at….He runs as fast as he can as far as he can. His vision blurry from the tears, his chest wanting to explode from the pain of it being shattered into a thousand pieces plus the cool night air.

Everyone told him that he wasn't good enough for Kurt. That he wasn't refined enough for Kurt. He was never going to be what Kurt wanted or needed. God it hurt so much knowing everyone was right. He wasn't enough or good enough. _But why couldn't he tell me instead of cheating? _

His phone has been vibrating non stop since he left the Hudmel house. He just ignores it sitting down in the swing. That's how he ends up at the park on the other side of town.

"Did you know everyone is looking for you?" Dave asks Puck as he sits in the next swing.

"Fuck'em all! It's not like they are my friends! Finn knew what was going on so that means Rachel knew and we all know if she knew then everyone in Glee knew but me! So FUCK'EM ALL!" Puck practically shouts at Dave. He goes to stand from the swing and his legs give out landing him back in the seat.

"Okay so fuck'em all! Puck I know this is hard for you and yes they should have told you what was going on. But more importantly Kurt should have been honest with YOU! But he wasn't and now it hurts like a motherfucker." Dave doesn't believe in sugar coating the situation. "Brittany was the one who told me where to find you. She called me worried that you would jump out of a tree or step in front a mad duck. The girl has issues but I got the point."

"Brittany is one of a kind. I'm not mad at her. Hell she probably wanted to tell me and the others talked her out of it. She hates liars as much as I do." Puck wiping his cheeks looks up at Dave and sees the larger jock is dressed in sweats and a hoodie. "No plans for tonight?"

"Naw just chasing after broken hearts and playing COD online. Another exciting Friday night for Dave Karofsky." Dave's voice holds little mirth at the last statement. He pulls out his cell and calls Brittany.

"He's safe Brittany. No I am not going to tell you where he is at…cause then you would tell Artie and Artie would tell…Nevermind….Just _know_ he is safe….Bye" Dave hangs up the phone shaking his head.

"Thanks man." Puck is staring at the open field behind the park. His whole world was just destroyed and the one person he never thought would give two shits about him is sitting next to him. The laugh that escapes his lips is more of a sneer at the irony.

Dave holds his hand out to Puck as he stands from the swing. "let's go kick some ass online".

Puck stares at Dave for a minute and takes the offered hand. "Yeah killing people is just what I need." Dave helps him stand up and they walk over to his truck. The ride back to Casa De Karofsky is filled with loud music and loud harmonizing vocals from both teens.

"Can I borrow your phone to let my Ma know where I am?" Puck shifts his feet as they walk into Dave's room. "I don't really want to even look at mine, it still hasn't stopped going off."

Dave hands him his phone and holds his hand out for Puck's. "Let me see yours for a minute." Puck hands it to him as it starts vibrating again.

"Hello." Dave answers Puck's phone in a causal voice. "I'm sorry he can't come to the phone right now. No I am not giving him a message. Why? I think over a hundred phone calls and let's see how many texts….almost one fifty…I think you have said and done enough tonight. He will talk to you when HE is ready, not when YOU are ready! I am now going to turn off his phone and let him have some peace. Buh-Bye!"

"Uh, do I even want to ask who that was?" Puck is looking like he wants to cry again.

"Nope and if he shows up here tonight, you are going to stay up here in my room. What he did to you Puck is unforgivable right now. Who knows in a few weeks or months but right now if you go back to him he will do it again because he got away with it this time." Dave turns the phone off and tosses on his nightstand.

"I don't want to go back and I don't want to see him. It hurts knowing what I saw and what he has been doing. I know he has been doing it before tonight. And I just..I just want to forget about it tonight and kill something. Is that okay?" Puck's voice cracks just a little bit.

"Sounds good to me. Let me go get us something to snack on and something to drink. Why don't you call your Mom while I do that?" Dave offers him a small smile as he leave the room.

When Dave returns Puck is sniffling with his back to the door.

"Puck?" Dave sets the tray down by the TV and game system.

"I'm good man. Just my Ma being my Ma. Just how much she loves me and that she was proud of me. She knows I didn't cheat on Kurt and she is mad as hell that he cheated on me. She said to tell your parents thank you for letting me spend the night too." Puck smiles thinking about his Ma. She was proud of him and that meant a lot to the dark jock.

"It's all good man. My folks understand and they know you were dating Kurt. I finally came out to them. It was hard at first but my Dad is actually accepting it more than my Mom. She thinks I will change my mind and like girls again." Dave shrugs his shoulders in a noncommittal way. "And I am not out at school yet. Don't know I ever will be. So…"

"I won't out you man. That's something you have to do yourself. I have known since the shit went down with you and Kurt but no matter how much I hated you I could never do something like that to you or anyone else." Puck sits on floor in front of the game system getting everything ready for their epic battle.

"Thanks Puck." Dave sits beside him and reaches for a controller.

Fifteen minutes into the battle the Karofsky doorbell rings. Mr. Karofsky answers it and politely tells the Gleeks that Puck is not having visitors, neither is Dave and they just really need to go home. Puck can hear Kurt yelling at Dave's father to let him in that he has to fix this mix up, but Mr. Karofsky tells Kurt he can either leave now or when the police show up. Mr. K holds up his cell phone thumb over the send button.

Dave reaches for Puck watching as the smaller jock shivers and jumps each time they hear Kurt's shrill voice. Dave is not the comforting type of person but he knows that Puck is hurting and needs to be held.

When Dave hears the front door being closed and the sound of a car driving off he pulls Puck against him. It isn't sexual just a friend holding him letting him cry. Dave can feel the emotions sweeping through Puck's body; rage, fear, hurt, and sorrow.

Puck chokes out words in between sobs: _Why? I was faithful. I love him so much. This sucks. I never want to see him again. _He holds Puck allowing the teen to cry himself dry of his tears.

Dave gently nudges Puck with his shoulder indicating the bed. He watches as Puck's eyes grow wide for a moment until he tells him, "sleep dude, just sleep". Puck nods his head and crawls up settling down on one side of the bed.

"I'll be back. You rest. I am just going to check on my Dad and then I will be back up okay?" Dave asks Puck softly as he watches the hazel eyes droop close.

Dave's father is sitting in his home office working on some legal papers. The large jock clears his throat letting his father know he is in the room. He watches his Dad hold up a hand meaning to give me just another second and he turns around looking at Dave.

"You okay son? How is the Puckerman kid doing?" Mr. K asks his son concern in his voice and his eyes.

"I'm good, just angry that it happened to Puck. He didn't deserve this, any of this. He really loves Kurt even now after what he saw, but he knows he can't go back to him. He basically cried himself to sleep just now. I don't know what to do for him Dad, I am not a touchy feely person. I held him while he cried and talked about Kurt but I didn't know what else to do." Dave looks at the floor knowing that him holding another guy is the last thing his father wanted to hear about.

"Son, I don't know what to say about guy on guy relationships. Hell hetero is confusing enough for me. Your mother is a blessing and a curse at times." The elder Karofsky laughs a little bit. "I would think that holding him a good thing as long as it isn't sexually motivated and just letting him talk is good too. You mother tells me that I never listen to her and she is right. After twenty years she kinda repeats herself more often than not."

Dave looks up at his father, he expected him to yell at him call him names. He never expected him to talk about it like this, calmly and joking about his mother.

"Are you interested in Puckerman? Like interested in him, you know what I am trying to say."

"Not like that Dad. Maybe as a friend, since I don't have many of them at the moment. I would never go after Puck, not while he is hurting at least. He still loves Kurt and I respect that." Dave looks at his father curiously. To Dave this night is just totally strange. "Well I'm heading to bed. Puck should be passed out by now. Goodnight Dad and tell Mom I said thank you for letting Puck stay."

"I will son. Goodnight and I do love you." Mr. K stands and gives his son an awkward hug before going back to his desk.

"Love you too Dad."

Dave steps out of the home office and scratches his head. He wonders if he has stepped into one of those alternate realities where everyone is the opposite of what they seem.

First Brittany calls him looking for Puck. She told him where to look for Puck. He finds Puck and tries to make him feel better. _So not my MO. _They come here and his father is like some Dad from the sixties, being all understanding and talking about boyfriends with him. _What the fuck is up with that? _Holding Puck while he cried over Kurt. _God I must be totally stoned or going nuts! _And now I am going to share the same bed with Puck. Dave swears he can hear the old Twlight TV music playing in the background of him home.

Dave slowly goes back upstairs to his room and finds Puck wrapped around one of his pillows, minus his jacket and shoes. Dave looks at the bed and the floor. He decides on the bed as it is a large queen size and takes the opposite side as Puck.

As he starts to get comfortable, the night suddenly does get even weirder. Noah Puckerman is snuggling up against his side trying to get as close as possible. Just as Dave is about to get up and take the hard floor Puck rolls over draping one leg over Dave's and an arm around his waist. He watches Puck burrow his head in the crook of his arm.

_Okay someone just shoot me! Cuddling with Puck! _

Dave has no choice really except to hold Puck the rest of the night. No matter how good this feels Dave knows it just isn't right.


	2. Lies, A Tom Cat and Toto

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed! And to everyone that alerted to the story! It makes me feel good to know you guys like what I am writing. The title of the chapter says a lot about what is in it….Please let me know what you think and everyone have a great weekend! Peace Hemmy_

Chapter 2

**Lies, A Tom Cat and Toto**

Puck wakes the next morning to warmth and comfort of Dave's large body. He knows that it shouldn't feel this way, safe and protected from the world waiting outside. He can feel Dave's hand rubbing his back, the gentle ministrations almost putting him back to sleep.

_This feels so good. I wonder how long he will let me just lay here. Nothing can reach me here, nothing can touch me as long as his arms are around me. He's moving around, SHIT! I can't think like this…._

"Good morning." Dave has been watching Noah sleep for the last thirty minutes and could tell by his breathing when the dark jock first woke up. _**He fits right here like he is suppose to be there next to me. I'm going soft that's it. I am dreaming. I am going to wake up and this is going to be some weird ass fucked up dream!**_

"Uh, morning Dave." Puck's head still resting on Dave's firm chest and his body draped around Dave's side.

_**Nope not a dream! **_

"Puck"

"Yeah"

"Dude you drooled on me last night." Dave touches the damp spot on his tee shirt next to Noah's cheek. He feels the smile that spreads across Puck's face. Dave looks down and sees those hypnotizing hazel eyes looking back up at him through those smoky lashes. _**Okay! Need to get up! No! Not you! You need to stay down! Dave Jr. listen to me! Down! Grandma K in a bikini! String bikini! That's it!**_

"Dave is something wrong? Your face is kinda looking like your head might explode." Puck grips Dave's tee shirt in his hand trying to pull himself up closer to Dave's face.

"Nah. I'm good now. Just remembering a dream, a really screwed up dream. So are you feeling better? I mean you slept good." Dave mentally kicks himself for that last statement.

"Yeah I did, thanks. I guess I had better go and get my truck." Puck drops his head back down on Dave's chest not wanting to face Kurt or the memories of last night's startling revelation.

"Let's go get some breakfast first. Then WE will go pick up your truck. If you want me to go with you that is?" Dave is unconsciously playing with the hem of Puck's shirt with his fingers. He knows that Puck doesn't want to face all those people, ie the Gleeks, not yet anyway. And he knows the last person Puck needs to see is Kurt.

"I would like that, for you to go with me. I feel like such a girl right now with all the emotions inside of me. I'm suppose to be this badass. This tough guy. But I don't feel so tough now. I always protected my heart you know. Even with Quinn I didn't let myself fall completely in love with her.

But with Kurt it was different. It was like he knew what to say to me at first, the way he made me pursue him. He called it wooing him. He wanted romance, flowers and to be taken to fancy places in town. I wanted to be that person for him, so I did it all for him. But it wasn't enough or good enough.

The attention he showed me in return was 'don't mess up my hair' 'you're going to wrinkle my shirt' and my favorite 'no PDAs in public'. I thought it was cute at first, cause you know he never went out unless he was perfectly groomed as he would say. But I know that was a lie. He didn't want to tarnish his _perfect_ image with someone like _me_, I see that now." Puck wipes his tears on Dave's shirt, burying his head farther in the crook of Dave's arm.

_**Oh God! He's crying again! Shit! I am so gonna kick Hummel's ass for this! Dammit! **_

Dave pulls Puck up on top of his chest letting him lay half way across his body. He wraps his arms around the dark jock, letting one rest around his waist while the other hand strokes the back of Puck's neck. He can feel Puck's arms try to wrap themselves around his burly chest.

After a few minutes Puck raises up and looks at Dave's eyes. He's not sure what he expected to see, but the warmth and caring that was shining back at him wasn't it. He knows that he should feel guilty about this, about Dave holding him like this but he can't; not when it feels good and right.

"Come on Dave let's go get some food", Puck tries to bring them both out of the trance like state. _I can't, we can't stay like this. I have to face Kurt sometime. I have to pick up my truck and I have to…Damn his eyes! They're green…No wait…Fuck I am staring at his eyes! Down Puckzilla! Now is not the time! _

"You want to take a shower first?" Dave looks at Puck's eyes widen in shock. "Uh, I mean separately. You can go first if you want, I think I can find some of my Dad's jeans and a shirt that will fit you. I know I got socks man that will fit." He could feel the twitch in Puck's jeans. _**OMG! He's getting hard! Oh shit! Think about the socks! Act normal!**_

"Uh, socks are good! And yeah I need to take a shower like now!" Puck jumps off of Dave and heads to the bathroom. Closing the door he sags against it. _I know he felt it! Oh God I really do think with Stupid down there!_

Puck begins to take off his clothes looking at himself in the mirror. He knows his body is hot and that the girls all say that his face is ruggedly handsome. _Kurt always said it had good structure, good bone structure, like a models. _Puck shakes the thoughts of Kurt from his mind and starts the water in the shower.

The warm water hits his back and he closes his eyes. The memories of the Hobbit laying across a shirtless Kurt hit him hard. _I wasn't enough for Kurt. I'm not good enough for anyone! I never am! What's wrong with me? _The stream from the shower hides the tears as he washes away the evidence of his broken heart.

Dave opens the door to the bathroom after finding some things in his father's closet. He knows that some of them are out of style, the three shirts, but they are better than nothing he thinks. The jeans might be too long as his Dad is taller than Puck but they should fit him everywhere else. And a pair of **socks**.

_**God, I sounded like a complete moron earlier. I know I got socks. Stupid, stupid thing to say! I got socks! **_

"Um, Puck, I'm leaving the clothes on the counter and the towels are on the shelf when you step out. Um, I'll wait for you out here. Not here in the bathroom out here but in my bedroom out here. Fuck!" Dave all but runs over the door trying to leave the steamy bathroom.

Puck hears the commotion outside of the shower, it sounded like Dave was tackling the door. Puck steps out of the shower a couple of minutes after Dave leaves the room. He looks at the shirts on the counter. They look like they came out of the eighties or nineties fashion screw ups. He leaves them on the counter.

He slips the jeans on noticing they are a few inches too long. And then he looks at the **socks.** He chuckles to himself remembering the way Dave said he had some socks. He steps out into the bedroom finding Dave who is staring out the window.

"Something wrong dude? I can go pick up my truck by myself. You don't have to go. I mean you let me stay here last night and you probably didn't want to do that. So I can just go. I will drop your dad's jeans off later today. You probably think I was hitting on you earlier. I'm sorry if I did that…." Puck is rambling now trying to pick up his shoes and his jacket from off the floor.

"Puck it isn't you. It's me." Dave finally turns around when Puck's ramblings drift off.

"Wha?" Puck stops and looks at Dave with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm not used to having someone around me who is like me. You know? That likes guys. I don't know how to be friends with people really. I keep saying the wrong things to you and acting weird. I'm kind of hoping that this is all just a fucked up dream." Dave stares back out the window. "I just don't want you to think that I am hitting on YOU! You have enough to deal with right now without me adding to that drama." _**There I told the truth, kind of. Well for the most part I did. Except for the part about being around you makes me feel strange, unsettled. **_

"Do you want me to leave Dave?" Puck realizes the words are spoken out loud when Dave turns back around to face him. _Please say no! Please!_

"No I don't. I kinda like having you around, even when you're crying and drooling on me." Dave smiles at Puck and blushes all the way to his toes. _**God now who sounds a girl! I do! My brain has gone to mush! If I click my heels together…Toto I am so fucked now! **_

Puck shuffles his bare feet on the floor, when he looks up at Dave a smile slowly plays out over his face. He walks over to where Dave is standing and lays his head against the strong chest in front of him. "I kinda like being here too." The words are spoken quietly as both boys slip their arms around each other. They break apart after a couple of minutes.

"We fucking sound like one of those chick flick moments. I think we have grown vaginas over night." Dave tells Puck in a joking manner.

"Well yours is bigger than mine Dave."

"How do you figure that Puckerman?"

"Simple you're bigger than me. Ha!" Puck's laughter is stopped the moment Dave traps him in a headlock rubbing his knuckles roughly over the stripe of Puck's dark hair. They both laugh trying to get the better of each other. It felt good to both of them to just be boys for a few minutes.

The wrestling match is brought to an end when they heard Mr. K clear his throat.

"Hey, uh, Puck is it?" The elder Karofsky is little nervous at watching his son wrestle a half naked boy in his bedroom. Not that it is because his son is gay but just watching he can see that his son cares for this boy with the strange hair cut.

"Yes sir." Puck uses the distraction to frog Dave's bicep one last time.

Mr. K is actually happy to see his son smile so openly at the boy as Dave rubs the red spot on his arm.

"I think Dave picked out the oldest shirts in my closet. I brought you a couple more to choose from, they aren't probably what you would normally wear but you might like one of them better." He holds the shirts out to Puck who picks out a red long sleeve v-neck tee shirt from the two.

"Thanks Mr. K. Um, it's okay to call you that?" Puck watches the taller man smile at him and nod yes. "And thanks for everything. I mean that. I'm just sorry that I had to bring that drama to your home."

"It's okay Puck. I'm a lawyer. I'm used to people not liking me very much." Mr. K says with a smile. "And my son is right, you didn't deserve that to happen to you."

"Dad I'm going to take Puck to pick up his truck from Kurt's. Are you going to be around today?" Dave looks at his father hoping the answer is yes since it is Saturday.

"I'll have my cell with me all day son. Just call me if you or Puck need me to help out. Just don't resort to violence, walk away before something like that happens. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Thanks Dad." Dave feels pride in that moment with his father. _**I'm going to enjoy this dream as long as I can! **_

The guys finish dressing still sparring barbs at each other in good humor. The drive to the local Diner is short but filled with old rock music.

They both can feel the eyes staring at them or so it seems. They both realize they are being paranoid and enjoy their meals. They talk about the new season of football and how they just might make the championship playoffs again this year. They joke about whether Finn or Sam is going to be the 'star' quarterback this year and if Quinn will get her dream of being the Prom Queen during their senior year. They laugh together as the words 'no way' leaves their lips at the same time. Their private reverie is brought to an end when Dave's cell rings.

"Yeah Brittany. I told you last night he was safe. No I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. No Puck doesn't blame you either. Hold on.

Brittany wants to know if you would talk to her for just a minute. She thinks you are blaming her for last night. Something about Lord Tubbington saying it was all her fault?" Dave looks at Puck and mouths 'who the fuck is Tubbington?'

Puck snorts at Dave, 'her fat assed cat' and reaches for the phone.

"Hey Britt. No baby girl I don't blame you. Well Lord LardAss can go fuck himself. No Britt I don't think your cat is gay." Puck bangs his head against the table as Dave looks at him more confused than ever. "No Britt they don't make dildo's for cats. Look I just meant that your cat needs to shut up. Okay, I don't think the fat bastard is gay. No Britt. For the love of my sanity I DON'T THINK THEY MAKE FAKE PUSSIES FOR FAT HORNY OLD TOM CATS!"

Dave takes the phone away from a yelling Puck who is causing several of the customers to either bust out laughing or to shoot mean stares at them. He watches as Puck turns bright red and waves at the people staring at him. He catches Puck's head as he starts to bang it against the table again.

"No Brittany. Brittany don't cry. Puck isn't angry at you honey. He just isn't feeling good right now. He has a headache. No I don't know if the vet can tell you if your tom cat is gay. I'll call you later. Why don't you ask Santana if she thinks your cat is gay? Okay. Bye." Dave looks at his phone as if it has suddenly grown two heads and at the jock in front of him that is staring back at him like _he _has grown an extra head or something.

"What?" Dave asks Puck as he puts his phone away.

'You know that Satan is going to rip your balls off right. I mean you just told her girlfriend to ask her if she thinks the fat ass cat is gay." Puck can't help but laugh at the mental picture of Satan's face when Brittany tells her 'Dave said to ask _you _if Lord Tubbington is gay. The Latina would be out for Dave's blood.

"What the hell was all that about anyway? She thinks her cat can talk?" Dave watches as a big smile spreads out over Puck's face.

"Yep and that he reads her diary too. Oh and her stuffed duck keeps bringing other stuffed animals home to play with too." Puck waggles his eyebrows at Dave. "I think Santana brings her the stuffed animals and Brittany just forgets until she sees them again."

"I always thought she was a little dingy but asking if her cat is gay….That goes way beyond dingy man." Dave likes Brittany, he really does but he wonders sometimes how she can tie her own shoes let alone pass her classes.

Dave's phone goes off again in his pocket. The caller ID reads…._Santana Lopez_

He looks at Puck for help who just throws his hands up in the air. "You are on your own dude. But I think you should take that call out side. That girl has got a set of lungs on her. I will pay the check and meet you outside."

Dave answers the call.

"Hey Satan. Uh I mean Santana. Let me go outside where I can hear you better." Dave stands up to leave and almost drops the phone as the high pitched voice of a very pissed off Satan is yelling at him in Spanish. And then Dave makes mistake number two, the first being he couldn't hear her, "I don't understand Spanish."

"Where the hell are you gringo?" Santana snarls at Dave through the phone.

And here comes mistake number three….

"We are just leaving Max's Diner." _Oh shit! I just told the Devil herself where I am….Shit! _"You're how far away? We will probably be gone by the time you get here."

And that my friends was mistake number four.

"Yeah, I know you know where I live. Uh, no I don't think killing me in front of my parents is a good thing Santana. No I don't have a will. What the hell do I need to have a will for?" Dave doesn't realize that Santana is just playing him so she can get to the Diner.

"So I will know who to give your balls to when I am done removing them with a dull spoon." Click the line goes dead as a red Firebird comes to a screeching halt in front of Dave and a totally pissed off Santana Lopez emerges from the drivers seat with a rusty looking spoon. Brittany is sitting in the passenger seat holding a very pissed off Lord Tubbington.

"What the fuck is up with telling her to ask me if her fucking tom cat is gay? Do I look like the Queen of all things gay?" Santana moves the spoon closer to Dave's balls with an evil glint in her eyes. Lord Tubbington is hissing at Dave and really at Brittany too. The fat old tom cat is pissed off after the ride from hell with Satan in the chariot of Doom.

Dave doesn't know who he is afraid of more at the moment the fat angry cat or the livid Satan herself. Either way he knows he isn't going to come out of this without an injury or two. He almost breathes a sigh of relief when he hears a familiar deep voice.

"Satan put that old nasty spoon away. He was just trying to help Brittany and help me." Puck states as he walks towards the melee unfolding in the parking lot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Puckerman? You scared all of us half to death last night. Kurt said you misunderstood something between him and the Hobbit yesterday." Santana now turns her fury on her best friend pointing the spoon at his crotch instead of Dave's.

"I didn't misunderstand anything yesterday. Kurt is lying." Puck's features are overshadowed with an angry scowl.

"Puck are you sure. I mean I know how you get sometimes when you're mad at someone." Santana looks into his dark hazel eyes looking for any sign that he is confused or sorry. She finds nothing but anger, pain and hate.

"Look if you want to talk to me about it let's go somewhere else. I don't want my business being everyone else's." Puck looks back at Dave hoping that it is okay with him.

"How about the park? Maybe Lord Tubbington can find a girlfriend." Brittany's voice is filled with almost child like glee. Santana rolls her eyes at the cat but she can never refuse Britt.

"Is the park okay with you guys? Brittany can feed the ducks and the fat ass can go swimming." Santana looks at both teens.

"Sounds good to me. I always wanted to watch a cat go swimming." It's Dave's turn to smile evilly at the cat who just keeps hissing at him.

Puck looks at the three of them like they have all lost their minds but he agrees to go to the park. _Who knows maybe it would be nice for someone to be on my side in this crap. I know Dave is going to be there for me, but having my girls would be great too. Plus this is gonna be good, the fat cat going swimming! I wonder if Britt knows that cats hate the water…._

The teens park on the far side of the lake where they could have some privacy and so Brittany could coax the fat Lord Tubbington in the water. They find a picnic table that is vacant and they watch Brittany lay down beside the cat trying to teach him basic swimming moves.

"So Puck what happened last night?" Santana is the first to break the silence.

"I walked in on him and the Hobbit macking on each other. Finn knew about it so I thought everyone else did too." Puck picks at an imaginary thread on the cuff of his borrowed shirt.

"Are you sure they were macking on each other? Kurt said that they were rehearsing something for that Hogwarts place." Santana wants to know exactly what Puck saw.

"Look San, I know he is your friend but he lied to me to be with that Harry Potter wannabe. I know what I saw." Puck looks away from Santana staring out at the park.

"You are my best friend Puck. I want to know the truth, so tell me what you saw."

"What I saw was MY boyfriend half naked underneath Harry Potter who had his tongue shoved down his throat while his hand was shoved down Kurt's pants. Is that plain enough for you? And Finn, the sorry bastard, warned me not to go upstairs, 'that I wouldn't like what I saw'. He knew what was going on! He was suppose to be my friend!" Puck's words are choked somewhat by the sick taste in his mouth. He can feel Dave's arm circle around his shoulders pulling him close.

"That fucking little prick! He lied to all of us! He said you were over reacting to what you saw and that you didn't give him a chance to explain before taking off to Dave's." Santana hates to be lied to especially about Puck. She loves the dumbass jock sitting in front of her. Hell there were nights she wanted to call Puck to have a threesome with her and Britt but she knew he was being faithful to Kurt and that he actually loved the sorry little….And now she finds this out about Kurt…

"Well join the fucking club Lopez. The only reason I caught him yesterday was because I was going to invite Finn to ride with me to Mike's. Kurt text me and told me he had some big test to study for and that he was staying at Hogwarts for the weekend. When I got to their house Kurt's Nav was sitting in the garage and when Finn opened the door I could hear MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND MOANING! I COULD HEAR HIM ALL THE WAY DOWNSTAIRS!"

Puck jumps up from the table and walks away needing time to collect himself.

"Santana what did Kurt tell you? You know what Puck walked in on now so what lie did Kurt tell everyone?" Dave needs to know what to expect from Kurt and from Puck.

"Just what I said, that him and Harry were working on a play and that Puck walked in on them kissing. He didn't say a word about being naked or a hand being down his pants. Lying little fucktard!

Kurt used us to find him last night too. When you called Brittany she called Kurt to let him know Puck was safe. He kept crying and pleading until Brittany told him that Puck was with you. I'm sorry Dave, she wouldn't have said anything if we had known the real story." The anger is showing in Satan's eyes and the way her hands keep curling up into fists.

"It's okay. I turned his phone off last night. Kurt called him over a hundred times and sent over one hundred fifty text messages before I powered it down. And then he shows up at my house demanding to see Puck. I just wanna…But my Dad said I can't use violence against Kurt. So we will just have to think of something else." Dave looks at Santana to make sure she is willing to help him.

"Between the two of us anything is possible Dave. And just for the record…Puck is hurting now…Be careful with him…If you are playing him I will really cut your balls off, no joke….I can tell something is happening between the two of you, just let it happen naturally…He needs time to heal and to trust again." She places her hand over Dave's squeezing it gently but firmly at the same time.

The quiet moment is broken by a scream, a hiss, and a strangled cry.

"What the fuck?" They both look over at Brittany who is trying to pull Lord Tubbington off Puck's lap. The cat is snarling and hissing at Brittany every time she tries to remove it. Puck is yelling every time the cats long claws are gripping him through the denim of his jeans.

"Somebody get this fucking cat off my lap!"

"Puck I'm trying. I think he likes you." Brittany's sweet voice is almost too much for Puck.

"Santana! Help me!" Puck roars at the dark Latina. "Oh shit its killing me!"

"Puckerman this is the first time I have ever seen you try to get rid of a piece of pussy, especially one that is sitting in your lap." Santana laughs as she heads to her car.

"Where are you going San?" Dave asks watching her walk away.

"I'll be right back. I need to get something out of the car for the cat." She calls over her shoulder.

Dave walks towards Puck and Brittany. "What happened?"

"I was going to throw him in the pond and let him try out the swimming moves I was showing him. But when I started to walk towards the bank jumped out of my arms and he ran up Puck's legs and he won't let go now. Bad Lord Tubbington, no Fondue for you tonight!" Brittany explains to Dave while she is fussing at her mischievous tom cat.

"Brittany stop yelling at the fat ass! You are just pissing him off more!" Puck yells at the blonde and Dave. "Dave get this Freddy Kruger fur ball off of me, PLEASE!"

"Sorry Dude, but I am not touching the spawn from hell. I think the damn thing is possessed or something." Dave backs away from the frustrated feline.

Santana shows up with a lit cigarette and blows smoke at the cat. Brittany stares at her for a minute before she starts in on her girlfriend.

"You are the one who has been giving him cigarettes! I knew he was smoking! You are helping my over weight horny cat to die early! Smoking can kill you Santana! And Lord Tubbington too!" The blonde Cheerio stomps off mad and confused.

After a couple more puffs of smoke Lord Tubbington releases his claws from Puck's jeans and thighs. He sits at the feet of Satan and enjoys the cigarette smoke even though it is second hand smoke.


	3. The End and The Beginning

_Thanks to everyone reviewing and alerting! Lord Tubbington thanks you too! I am enjoying this fic so much, the writing, the emotions…I am falling in love with Puck and Dave as much as they are falling for each other…Please review and Have a wonderful week! Hemmy_

_Puck/thought italics_

_Dave/thoughts bold italics_

Chapter 3

The End and The Beginning

It took an hour for Brittany to calm down and Santana had to promise to take Lord Tubbington to Smokers Anonymous so they both could quit smoking. In that hour Dave looked at the 'holes' in Puck's thighs from the fur ball's claws. They weren't deep but Dave knew they stung pretty bad from the hissing sound Puck made each time one of them touched the red bleeding spots.

While making promises she knew Brittany would forget about tomorrow, Santana decided that they would go with Dave and Puck to retrieve the beat up old Chevy pick-up. Puck tried to protest the idea but Dave agreed with Santana, their was safety in numbers when facing one Burt Hummel.

The drive to Kurt's house was uneventful for Dave and Puck, other than the larger jock noticing how Puck kept trying to get closer to him in the truck. It was as if Puck needed to touch him, to let that touch ground him, keep him together.

So Dave did the only thing he could think of, he reached across the bench seat of his Dodge pick-up and letting his hand slide down the sleeve of Puck's tee shirt pulling the dark smaller hand into his own. He waited for Puck to jerk it away to tell him to stop, but the Jewish teen surprised him by lacing his fingers with Dave's. _**Oh Shit! Oh Shit! I understand it now! Oh Damn! Butterflies in your stomach! Warm Fuzzy feeling! Oh God My Vagina is bigger! **_

_My hand has always been the biggest when I held hands with someone, even Kurt! But…Fuck! Dave's hand almost covers mine! Don't look at him! Just enjoy it! God why won't my knees stop shaking! My heart feels so warm! Stop it! He's just being nice to you! It doesn't mean nothing! But what if it does…?_

Santana has been a very busy teenager on her cell phone. She made two phone calls to make sure both men would be at the Hudmel house when they arrived, Finn and Burt. She knew Burt loved Kurt but she also knew that the elder Hummel was a fair minded man. If Kurt was in the wrong he would stand up for Puck too.

She told Finn that he needed to man-up and tell the truth when they got there. If he didn't do it then she would tell Rachel that he has known all along that Kurt was cheating on Puck and they all knew _Noah_ had a special place in her Jewish heart. Besides it was the right thing to do she added as he sputtered in to the phone begging her not to call Rachel. 'After the whole fucked mess called Junior year they were finally back together and there was no way Finn was going to screw that up.'

As the car and the truck pulled up in front of curb outside of the house, Dave squeezed Puck's hand. "I'm right here with you and so are the girls. Plus we have a weapon. A fat pissed off horny old tom cat! So don't worry I/we won't let anyone hurt you." He watches Puck laugh and smile for a moment.

"I hate that evil creature. Thanks Dave. I just want….Let's do this." Puck almost said '_I just don't want to let you go yet.'_ He pulls his hand away from Dave's feeling the loss of warmth immediately. He opens the truck door and steps out with his friends lining up beside him.

Kurt swings the front door open dramatically yelling, "Thank Gucci I was so worried about you babe!" He runs to Puck only to have Puck step away from him.

"Stop with the acting Kurt!" Puck tries to step around Kurt to his truck but is blocked by the slender soprano.

Dave, Santana, Brittany and Lord Tubbington watch as Puck steps into battle with Kurt. They all knew that Puck had to confront Kurt and they could not intervene unless it was to stop it from becoming physical.

"I don't know what you're talking about Puck! I was _worried_ about you! You didn't answer my calls or my texts! You let _that thing _answer your phone!" Kurt's voice is shrill and full of hate aimed at Dave. "I don't know what he said to you…"

Dave physically flinches at Kurt's remarks. Santana growls under her breath. Both teens just want to beat Kurt's ass. Brittany's grip tighten on Lord Tubbington as the old tom cat hissed and growled a feral warning.

"Dave didn't have to say anything! He didn't know!" Puck throws his arms up in exasperation. "He was just being my friend last night!"

"He's just trying to break us up! He still wants me! He's the reason I transferred to Dalton remember? Babe just let me explain…" Kurt tries to touch Puck but the dark teen jerks his arm out of his reach.

"Don't touch me! I'm not the one you want! I'm not the one who was sticking their tongue down your throat yesterday!"

"Puck..That's not what.." Kurt is cut off my a furious Puck.

"**Kurt I know what I saw! I saw the two of you on your bed in your room!" **

"You just saw us rehearsing for the play! That's all Puck!" Kurt is putting his best hurt look on and letting the tears gather in his eyes. He did not see his father walk out of the garage.

"**Not unless Hogwart's has suddenly allowed gay porn on stage! Harry wannabe Potter was half naked with his hand down the front of your pants! And by the fucking way you were half naked under him while his tongue was in your throat**!"

"Puck please listen to me!"

"**Save it Kurt! We are through! I did everything you asked of me! I became the person YOU wanted me to be! But I wasn't enough! So fuck you Kurt Hummel or better yet go fuck Harry! I could hear you moaning all the way at the front door!" **Puck is crying now, all the hurt from the night before coming back to him all at once. Anger Puck can deal with but hurt/angst is something that terrifies him.

Burt walks out when he hears the fighting and arguing between Puck and Kurt.

"What the hell is going on? Puck? Kurt? Somebody better talk to me right now!" Burt had heard the conversation between the couple and wasn't pleased with what he was hearing.

"Mr. H you have always been fair to me. You gave me a chance to prove I was worth it, to date Kurt." Puck turns to look at the man that had become like a father figure to him. A man that saw past the mask. "I'm sorry I disappointed you because I really like you and I kinda always wished you were my father instead of …."

"I don't know what is going between the two of you Puck, but…" Burt didn't start out a fan of Puck's but the teen had surprised him in many ways. He always treated Kurt right and proper around him. He even talked with Burt about a future with Kurt. But he had heard what Puck was accusing his son of and some of the pieces of the last month were starting to fall into place.

"Dad he's breaking up with me because he saw me and Blaine working on that play I told you about." Kurt is really using his acting skills with his father. The pouty face, the whine in his voice.

"A play that involves you being half dressed son with another boy's tongue down your throat? Yeah I head that part." Burt looks at his son, really looks at him hard.

"That's not what happened!" Kurt adds the crocodile tears for effect with his father.

"Yeah it was Kurt. I was home Burt and Puck is telling the truth! I tried to stop Puck from finding out because little brother here promised me he was going to break up with Puck, and tell him the truth." Finn walking from the garage, turns to look at Puck with so much regret and sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you bro. If I had told you, you would have said I was just trying to break you guys up. To get back at you for Quinn. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am. I just didn't think you would believe me."

"Finn you bastard!" Kurt screams at his step brother.

"Kurt Hummel get your ass in that house NOW!" Burt, pointing a finger at Kurt and then at the house, believed Puck without Finn saying anything. But hearing it come out of Finn's mouth and knowing that this wasn't the first time something had happened in his house infuriated the older man. "I will deal with you when I am done out here! I said NOW KURT!"

Kurt looks at Puck and sneers, "just remember that when you're with him, he will be wanting me. Just like I wanted to be with Blaine." With those words Kurt spins on his heel to walk back in the house but a huge hand on his arm stops him.

"**YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THIS HUMMEL! YOU JUST THREW AWAY THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU CHEATED ON HIM! YOU ARE NOT THE VICTIM THIS TIME! AND IF YOU EVER HURT HIM AGAIN**….." Dave snarls at Kurt looking him dead in the eyes letting the emotions raging through his body speak for him. Santana steps beside Dave her hands curling into fists.

Kurt jerks his arm free and stomps back in the house slamming the front door.

Dave puts his arm around Puck pulling the trembling jock close to him. "Don't listen to him Puck. He is only trying to hurt you."

"Dave's right Puck. He's mad because you caught him and called him out in front of his dad." Santana gently rubs his back.

"Puck I meant what I said. I am so sorry for not telling you." Finn looks as if he could cry, the shame showing in his eyes.

"How long? How long has…was he cheating on me?" Puck's voice is small and distant.

"It doesn't matter Puck." Finn looks away from Puck not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"Yes it does. I have a right to know Finn." The tears are spilling over the dark smoky lashes and there is so much pain in Puck's voice.

"I have a right to know too. Finn don't stop telling the truth now son. Puck and I both deserve to know the truth." Burt is shaking with rage.

"At least the last two months that I know of. If he came home then he would bring Blaine on the nights you and Mom had date night. The nights you stayed in a hotel." Finn shuffles his feet around. "I would hear them make plans for the weekends Kurt stayed at school. I'm sorry Burt. He told me if I told you or mom then we would have to move out, that you and mom would get a divorce."

"All those times he said he had to stay and study he was here the whole time?" Puck is at his breaking point. When Finn nods his head yes, he turns his face into Dave's chest. _why? Why?_

"Puck I am sorry that Kurt did this to you. I will punish him for this bullshit, for all of it." Burt turns Puck to look at him. "Son you are NOT a disappointment to me. Far from it. None of this was your fault. You're not the one that was wrong in this mess. This rests solely on Kurt's shoulders and Finn's. Again kid this isn't your fault and I wish it had never happened to you." Burt walks away back towards the house motioning for Finn to follow him.

"Uh, Mr. Hummel could you make sure Kurt doesn't harass Puck with his cell phone? He wouldn't leave him alone last night. He kept sending texts and calling like hundreds of times." Santana asks before Burt reaches the garage door.

"Don't worry he doesn't have a cell phone anymore." Burt tells the kids before he closes the door.

Dave looks at Puck who is still trembling and sniffling. "Santana do you think Brittany can drive my truck back to Puck's house. I'm gonna drive Puck home."

"Sure. We will go drop fat ass off at her house and come back for your truck. Do you want us to take it to your house or Puck's?" Santana walks Brittany to the car.

"Take it to Puck's, we will be there in a little while. There is someplace I want to take him to first. Just tell his mom we will be there soon." Dave tells Santana as he walks Puck to the passenger side of the old Chevy. He watches as the dark Latina nods her head and a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

Puck opens the passenger door sitting down inside of the old beat up truck. _Its just like me, not good enough. Kurt called it a death trap and they always had to take his Nav if they went out somewhere. _He looks at Dave who is sliding in under the steering wheel. "Where are we going?"

"It's somewhere I go when I need to think and get away from everything. It won't take long to get there. I promise." Dave reaches for Puck's hand; it is becoming second nature in the last twenty four hours to want to touch, comfort the hurting jock.

Puck takes the offered hand without hesitation. It feels like a lifeline, a warm tether holding him up in a drowning flood. He lays his head back against the rear glass closing his eyes and drawing in the comfort of Dave's touch.

After fifteen minutes of comfortable silence they arrive at the old rock quarry. There was a small beach like area in front of the man made lake. Dave opens his door to step out and pulls Puck across the seat to exit out of the driver's side door; never letting go of the smaller jock's hand.

Dave leads Puck to the white sandy spot and sits down on the sand. He pulls Puck down positioning the jock between his legs and pulling him back against his chest. Dave wraps his arms around Puck and whispers in his ear, 'just let go I got you'.

Dave can feel the tremors starting to shake the Jewish boy's body as he finally lets go. The sobs rack the dark body, the angry shouts of 'why does it hurt so much' echo slightly against the rock walls. Through it all Puck clings to the arms that are holding tight against his chest and around his waist.

"I didn't cheat. I didn't want anybody else. I didn't flirt. I didn't do anything wrong. I did it all right this time. Everyone kept telling me not to hurt Kurt. They thought it was a joke that Kurt wanted to be with me. That I was experimenting or it was a prank. That I couldn't love him, that I would break his heart.

They were so worried about him that they didn't even care that I really loved him that I wanted to be with him. Well the jokes' on them. The mighty Puckasorus has fallen. My heart hurts so fucking bad right now.

He kept telling me that he wasn't ready, that we hadn't been together long enough for sex. He was just using me until something better came along. Someone that was good enough for him. Why could he just tell me it was over? Why did he have to cheat on me?"

Dave waits for Puck to continue and when he doesn't…

"Puck he used you. I don't know why but he did. And yes you did everything right this time. I _know _you didn't cheat. Burt _knows_ you didn't cheat and Finn and Santana and Brittany and that psycho cat from hell does too.

I don't know how long its going to hurt, but I do know its not going to be forever. I know this is the last thing that you want to hear right now but you can trust me. I am not going to let anything else bad happen to you. And Santana and Brittany are going to be there for you too." Dave nuzzles Puck's stripe of hair, inhaling the smell that is all Puck. _**I don't care if I have to wait million years I will help you to feel real love. To know its okay to love again. **_

Puck leans into the body that makes him feel safe, that lets him feel like everything is going to be okay. He closes his eyes, they are so tired from all the tears. He slumps down farther into Dave's embrace letting his head rest against the strong arm holding him. _Why could it have been Dave these last few months? Why couldn't Dave have been the one that was suppose to love me? Why is he doing all this for me? I don't want to fall again…It hurts too much…But it doesn't with Dave…._

Dave knows the moment Puck falls asleep. The exhausted jock is so limber in his arms. He gently kisses the stubble beside the Mohawk, letting his lips linger for a moment. He tries to get more comfortable attempting to move his arm only for Puck to pull it tighter against his body snuggling deeper into the embrace. Dave chuckles to himself as Puck once again relaxes against him.

Looking out at the lake, the different colors reflected on the rock walls from the sun hitting the dark blue water, Dave thinks about the last twenty four hours.

_**Here I am holding one Noah Puckerman in my arm again while he sleeps. I should be totally freaked out right now. The way his body fits with mine. He fits right under my chin, his hips fit snug between my legs. The once hard body now soft in my arms. The way his head fits on my arm and I know the boy is drooling on me again, but its okay. It's kinda cute and gross at the same time. **_

_**I always thought his hair would be stiff, rough. But it is soft and smells like musk and something else. I just cant say what exactly. I love the way it feels against my cheek and lips. The way his hand fits into mine. The rough calluses from football and his guitar feel good against the palm of my hand. God he is so beautiful!**_

_**Oh fucking hell! I am in love with Puck! From just one day of being around him and his crazy girls! I am falling in love with this hurting soul. They say rebounds never work. Would I be a rebound for him? Could he love me? **_

_**After all the years of fighting each other trying to beat each other to a pulp could we work out? Could we have a future together? Do I take the risk? Do I just enjoy whatever this is and back off when he doesn't need me anymore? Fuck I am so screwed now! **_

"Hey." A sleepy voice brings him back to the present. "What are you frowning for?"

Dave looks into the hazel eyes that are going to be the death of him. "I was just thinking about you and well….You drooled on me again." Dave smiles down at him.

The smile that Puck returns is open and honest. It breaks something inside of Dave.

"I just…Dammit! Fuck!"

He can feel Puck stiffen as he yells the words. He buries his head against Puck's holding the jock closer to him.

"I like holding you. I like it that you drool on me. I like the way your body fits against mine. _I like you_." _**There I said it! Oh shit I said it! To HIM!**_

"I like you too. I feel safe with you. I just don't want to get hurt again. I just broke up with Kurt and…" Puck looks down at the sand. _I know it's too soon! But even with Kurt I never felt this way! It's like I can't stop the way my heart flutters every time he touches me.! We have beat the shit out of each other so many times in the past. He was the only one I ever considered my equal in a fight. How can this be happening to us? _

"Puck I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I know this is too soon, too sudden but I had to tell you. I don't want to keep secrets from you and I don't ever want to lie to you either." Dave feels like some of the weight has been lifted off his shoulders at the honesty in his words to Puck.

"Thank you for that Dave. I know it's strange but I trust you. I just don't want to be the guy that _hurts you_. We have a history of, well, trying to kill each other. I don't know how all that can just change in one night.

All I really know is that I want you to hold me. To hold my hand. To be there for me however long this lasts. Is that okay with you?" Puck holds Dave's hand. _Please say yes! Please say this is enough for now! I need you Dave! Whatever this is I need it and I need YOU!_

"I'm here as long as you need me Puck. I don't know what this is either, but I know I don't want to let you go." Dave smiles down at the dark hazel eyes staring up at him. Dave's phone begins to ring in his pants pocket. He takes it and it's Santana.

"Yes dear." Dave answers just to annoy the Latina.

"What the hell? Dear? Don't tell me the two of you are off getting drunk somewhere!" Satan rages in his ear.

"No we haven't had any alcohol." Dave rolls his eyes at the mental image of Santana with her hand on her hip glaring at him.

"Well that's good. Listen Puck's mom is cooking a nice dinner and we are all invited to eat dinner over here. So you two need to be here by five. Okay?" Santana mutters something under breath in Spanish at Brittany.

"Sure, I guess. What time is it now?"

"Three thirty."

"Uh let me call my Dad but it shouldn't be a problem. Okay. What movie?"

"Something really scary and gory. Puck can usually pick out a good horror movie so let him pick. Make it two of them. And you might as well tell your Dad that you are spending the night, Mrs. P just said she is going to cook us all a Jewish breakfast in the morning. Got to go. Bye"

Dave looks at the phone feeling like he just snowed into the whole thing, like he didn't have a choice.

"Dave what did Satan want?" Puck knows from this end of the conversation that something is up.

"It seems your mom is going on a cooking spree at the moment. She is cooking dinner for all of us, including the girls and it seems they are _helping her cook_. You and I are suppose to pick up a couple of horror flicks for after dinner. And we are having a slumber party cause your mom is cooking us a Jewish breakfast in the morning." Dave looks at Puck like don't shoot the messenger. Dave is happy at being invited but he doesn't want to push Puck.

Puck laughs at the thought of his mother's cooking spree. She only cooked like this when she was happy or upset with him in a major way, And for Santana to be there she had to be really happy otherwise she wouldn't let the 'man happy' girl in the house.

"I hope you're ready to eat. If she is cooking a Jewish breakfast then it means she is just cooking tonight. Nothing will be Kosher based tonight. Last time she got like this we ate for days on fried chicken, meat loaf, mashed potatoes, the biggest bowl of mac-n-cheese I ever saw." Puck smiles at the memory. His mother was so proud of his grades at the end of his junior year He got a B plus thanks to Artie and his GPA was high enough for several schools to offer him scholarships for college.

Dave smiles listening to Puck talk about his mom. He can feel the tension ebbing away in the jock again.

"Are you listening to me Dave?" Puck taps Dave on the leg.

"Um…"

"Yeah I thought so. I asked if your folks would mind you staying at my house tonight. I want you to be there. You can't leave me alone with all those girls and that crazy fucked up in the head cat." Puck's eyes plead with Dave silently.

"The resident badass is afraid of a little pussy….cat." Dave laughs out loud as Puck struggles in his arms. Both boys end up wrestling in the sand for a minute before Dave has Puck pinned underneath him, nose to nose, feeling Puck's warm breath tickle his lips. _**Oh shit! I just want to kiss those full soft lips. Taste him. Nibble on that fat bottom lip….sucking on it…Dammit! **_

"We better go if we are going to make it by five. We still have to go to the video store and I need to pick up some clothes if I'm spending the night." Dave pushes himself off of Puck offering him a hand up.

"Yeah. We better go." There is disappointment in Puck's voice and in his eyes. Before he can't stop himself he wraps his arms around Dave holding the larger jock against him. He can feel Dave's arms slip around him easily and his head resting on top of his 'hawk. "thanks" the words are so softly spoken by Puck as he pulls away from Dave walking back towards his old truck.


	4. Elmo and The Bear

_Thanks to everyone that keeps on staying with this story! You guys are truly awesome! To Without Rain my friend thank you sends love your way! WithDemonWings many thanks! Gabwr thanks my friend! HeartorBrain I love this Puck too! ElectricCherry! ShadowWolfie much love and thanks! Dray-Kun peace my friend and thanks! To all those that alerted or favorite this story…Many many thanks! _

_This chapter was fun and difficult to write. A broken heart can only heal with the help of another heart. It provides the warmth and comfort needed so that only scars remain. Those scars are the road maps to where we have been and will never be again. _

_Peace my Friends….Hemmy_

**Chapter 4**

**Elmo and The Bear**

The boys arrive at the video store and pick up The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Strangers. The next stop was Dave's house to pick up some clothes and let his Dad know where he was going to be for the night.

Dave explained to his father that Mrs. Puckerman invited him and that she was cooking a Jewish breakfast in the morning. She wanted Puck's friends to be there and Puck wants him to be there too. His father smiles at him for a moment before letting his son know it thought it was a wonderful idea.

"Son I'm glad to see you get out of the house. I don't mean that….You know what I mean. I think it's wonderful that you are going to a sleepover with your friends. I'm just glad that you have good friends now." His father fumbles his words hoping that his son understands that he is truly happy for him. He also lets Dave know that his mother was spending another week at her mother's, Grandmother Stanford was still having dizzy spells.

"Thanks Dad. Tell Mom when she calls I miss her and that I uh, love her too." Dave smiles at his father before heading upstairs to gather his clothes and to where Puck is waiting for him.

Dave walks into his room and finds Puck staring at his cell phone. Puck looks up when he hears Dave's heavy footsteps come in the room.

"I cant seem to be able to turn the damn thing on." Puck's hands are shaking gripping the phone.

"Maybe you don't want to turn it on?" Dave looks at him. "Maybe you don't want to face what is on there?"

"I got to though, right?"

"Not if you don't want to. Puck I'm not going to tell you what to do. But I will say this, if you know what is on that phone is going to cause you to hurt more then I would leave it off for a while or let someone delete the stuff from Kurt on there. You shouldn't want to cause yourself anymore pain." Dave shifts his feet around. _**I cant stand to see him hurt. And after the way Kurt lashed out at him today the messages are probably just as bad as what he said to him. I can't believe that someone would want to treat him like Kurt has done. Please put the phone away Puck. **_

Puck holds the phone out to Dave, "Can you hold on to this for me? I mean until I can deal with it. And if I can't will you delete the messages for me? I don't want to hurt anymore and there is nothing he can say to change what I saw or what he said to me today." _I just want to watch movies tonight. Eat my Ma's good food. And let Dave hold me. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to feel Dave's arms around me. Is that so wrong?_

"Okay, I'll take it back to your house and leave it with your Mom. If you want to look at it you can. If you tell me to delete the messages I will and I can get the phone back from your Mom. But you need to think about it before you ask me okay?" Dave doesn't want Puck to think that he is pushing to get over Kurt.

"Okay. Thanks." Puck walks to Dave handing him the phone and leans into Dave's body.

_**The boy has me whipped in one day. **_(Chuckles quietly.)

Dave wraps his arms around Puck pulling the smaller body against his own.

"What is so funny Dave?" Puck looks up at the smirking jock.

"It's just in twenty four hours you have managed to _whip_ me. I never knew you are such a cuddle bunny." Dave full out laughs at the indignant look on Puck's face.

"Well if you weren't such a big soft teddy bear" poking Dave in the stomach "then I wouldn't want to so much. Beside you make me feel good, safe." The last word is a whisper.

Dave cuddled Puck for a moment before the words really hit him. "I'm a what?"

"A big ole soft teddy bear." Each word is followed by a poke to Dave's stomach by a grinning Puck.

Dave growls at Puck and then unmercifully begins to tickle his sides. "Oh so Elmo is ticklish!"

"_Elmo_? Stop. Please!" Puck had never told anyone, not even Kurt, that he was ticklish. It was a weakness he had never shown until now. _It feels so good to just laugh!_

"Not until you take it back Elmo!" Dave intensifies his ministrations to Puck's sides. _**Look at the beautiful smile! His eyes light up every time he laughs! I don't think I have ever heard him laugh until now! And he is giggling! **_

"Not gonna happen…BEAR!" Puck gasps for air in between peals of laughter, twisting and turning in Dave's arms.

Mr. K watches from the doorway. He agrees with what Puck just called his son, a big ole soft teddy bear to those he love and cares about, but the flip side to that is the grizzly he becomes when one of those people are hurt by someone then he is mean and dangerous. He watches as they act like "little kids" for a while longer before he is spotted by the boys who are red in the face.

"Uh, Dad we were just…" Dave isn't sure what to call the scene his father was watching with a smile.

"It's okay…_BEAR._" Mr. K watches as his son's face darkens at the name. Dave turns and frogs Puck's arm catching him as he stumbles from the force of the punch. Puck grins at his son while rubbing his bicep.

"Your mother called Elmo and asked that you boys pick up some paper plates, napkins, and butter flavored popcorn for the movies." Mr. K turns to walk out of the door stops and says, "oh by the way she invited me too."

Dave's heart hit's the floor and Puck begins to pale at the thought of both parents being there.

"Don't worry I told her I had too much case work to do, but the thought of a home cooked meal sounded good. I wouldn't mind going if it was okay with the two of you guys." Mr. K grins at the expressions on their faces as he waits for the reasons why he shouldn't go.

Dave's mouth opens and closes a few times with his brow scrunched together. _**I'm going to kill Satan for this! I know she is the mastermind behind this!**_ _**I'm going to lock her in a closet with that demonic cat! **_

Puck feels like he is going to pass out. He can't breath, he's getting dizzy, palms sweating…But from somewhere, he isn't sure where probably his ass maybe, these words come out…

"That's great! My Ma's a great cook! That's great!"

Dave is staring at Puck like 'WTF DUDE?' Puck smiles weakly back at him.

_**I'm gonna put Puck in that closet too! **_

"Thanks guys. I will go phone Naomi and tell her I will be there." Mr. K turns and walks away quietly laughing to himself.

"Wha?" Puck looks at Dave's enraged face.

"Wha? My dad is having dinner at your house with your mom, two crazy cheerleaders, a demonic cat, and US! And all YOU can say is either that's great or wha?" Dave looks like fire could start coming out of his ears and nose at any time.

"You forgot the part about your Dad calling you BEAR!" Puck laughs until he thinks he does see smoke coming out of Dave's ears.

"Calm down BEAR! I think it's cute!" Puck begins to step backwards away from Dave.

"That's IT! _ELMO_" Dave begins to stalk towards Puck's retreating form.

There is another tickle me Puck fest before Dave finally lets the laughing/crying Puck breath. Dave pulls him close holding him for a minute before letting him go saying "Elmo" and running out of the room carrying his duffle bag with him.

"Now it's your turn to get it BEAR!" Puck takes off after Dave running to catch up with him.

Mr. K had just hung up the phone when a herd of wild teenage boys descended down the steps and out the front door. He laughs at the names the two boys are throwing back and forth at each other. Elmo and the Bear ride again.

The boys are walking through the backdoor when Mrs. P calls out that Dave's father is on his way too.. The aromas filling up the small mud room are heaven to both boys noses. After kicking their shoes off and making their way into the kitchen.

Puck introduces Dave to him mother, Naomi and his little sister Sarah. Sarah whispers to her mother that Dave looks like a big bear. Dave begins to blush as Puck starts to giggle. Sarah watches as her 'big' brother is put into a headlock and Dave rubs his knuckles across the stripe of dark hair. Sarah laughs at her 'big' brother, "I like him." She thanks Dave cause 'Noah does that to me all the time.'

Dave smiles at the miniature version of Puck. She even has his smirk. "You are quite welcome Sarah it was my pleasure." Puck pouts at Dave's remark.

Mrs. P smiles at the kids glad that her son found a friend. "Thank you Dave for taking care of Noah last night and today. Satan, I mean, Santana said you were good to my son." She hugs Dave around the neck. Dave smiles at the small woman and nods. "I didn't mind Mrs. P."

"Well I hope you boys are hungry! I made a beef roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac-n-cheese, sweet peas and carrots, fried chicken, homemade rolls, a homemade chocolate cake with cherries on top, and I can't remember what else, but there is plenty!" She smiles at the boys who look like they could drool at any minute. The doorbell signals the arrival of Mr. K. "I'll be right back, that is your father Dave."

Santana and Brittany walk in from the dining room. Santana is fussing at Brittany to stop eating all the cherries on the cake.

"Lucy we're home!" Dave sing songs to Santana in a snarky voice. Puck laughs at the expression on her face.

"Look what the cat finally dragged in, Dumb and Dumber." She smiles evilly at the boys holding a wooden spoon in a threatening manner.

"Speaking of the devil spawn where is the fat ass?" Puck looks around the kitchen watching for psycho kitty.

"San I'm lost. Which one is dumber than the other?" Brittany asks the Latina who busts out laughing at what her girlfriend just said.

"I will get even for this one Lopez. Brittany neither one of us is dumb. Santana was just being mean to us." Puck sticks his tongue out at Satan with a smirk.

"San I think you should say you're sorry for being mean to them." Brittany looks upset and Santana can't stand when Brittany is sad. After a string of Spanish sounding derogatory remarks she finally says what Britt wants to hear.

"I'm sorry for calling you both dumb." She smirks knowing what she just said was actually worse.

"What did you say about us in Spanish?" Dave growls at her.

"Nothing."

"She said something about shoving your dick up Puck's ass and that neither one of you would enjoy it." Brittany happily translates for the boys. "But I thought you would enjoy it since you are a couple now."

Both boys turn the darkest shade of red as Brittany suddenly grabs Puck's hand and starts to lead him to the dining room. She wants to show him the cake she made with the cherries on top.

Santana and Dave both stare at the strange girl leading Puck away, both for different reasons.

"What the hell Satan! We aren't a couple!" Dave yells at her.

"Not yet but you will be. I can see it from both of you." Santana smiles innocently at him. "He cares about you and you, you big doufus, you are falling for him."

"Santana"

"Just let it happen naturally Dave like I told you at the park. I don't think this would be considered a rebound, not completely. I don't think he loved Kurt the way his heart is telling him he did. Kurt was a real jerk to Puck.

Never letting him touch him. Never letting him forget who was in charge of their relationship. He wouldn't even hold hands with Puck out in public. Someone might see it was the excuse. Puck was ready to come out for Kurt. But Kurt wouldn't let him. He was a dirty little secret that Kurt didn't want publicized.

But Puck is different around you. He is quieter, calmer, he enjoys being with you. So just take it slow and make sure you take care of him. He needs that." Santana pats Dave on the shoulder.

"I just don't want either one of us to get hurt Santana. And yeah I'm falling for him." Dave shifts his feet looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh shit! This is going to be a sappy love thing isn't it?" She looks at him with a disgusted face, that turns into a smile slowly. "But Puck deserves it and so do you. Be happy with him Dave that's all either of you need from the other."

"Just don't tease us about it. Okay?" Dave blushes at bright red.

"Sure, I guess I owe him that much. Now I have an idea to start project 'How to destroy a Queen'. We need to talk later after everyone goes to sleep." Santana has the most evil look in her eyes, it even frightens Dave. _**She's been hanging around that damn cat too long. **_

After Mr. K, Brad, arrived everyone sat down to the wonderful dinner Naomi had prepared. It was a strange but enjoyable dinner for everyone including Lord Tubbington who was being fed roast beef and gravy from a bowl in the corner.

Naomi complimented Dave on his hearty appetite. Sarah made the comment "that bears are suppose to eat a lot cause they hibernate in the winter." Which made Puck almost spew mashed potatoes at Brittany.

Santana ate like a starving model with a plate full of brownies in front of her. Her mother insisted on cooking ethnic and Mexican food so the Americana dinner was a treat for her.

Brittany didn't want to eat her food because it looked too pretty and she helped to make it. But after several minutes of Santana coaxing her to enjoy it. The girl had second helpings.

Brad praised Naomi's cooking. It had been a long time since he or Dave had sat down to a home cooked meal together. He looked at his son who was trying not to look at the boy sitting next to him.

Puck had never been happier. He looked at his Ma who was smiling from ear to ear watching everyone eat. Brittany and Santana were behaving themselves and they honestly looked happy with each other. He stared at Dave for a full minute watching him laugh at something Sarah said. He looked away when Dave caught him staring. Even Mr. K looked like he was truly enjoying himself.

Naomi loved to see someone appreciate her cooking talents. She watched the people that were in her son's life, some had been there for ever and some that had just joined them. Each one was making her son smile and be happy. Especially Dave. He openly smiled and laughed at the table. She knew they were holding hands under the table every once in a while. She could tell by the serene expression that would wash over Noah's face.

Naomi had never interfered in her son's love/sex life. She prided herself on being a good parent but at the same time she respected her son's privacy. Yet there were times when she would listen to his conversations with Kurt.

The way that boy talked to her son made her blood boil. He treated Noah like a trained dog. Sit, stand here, wear this, don't wear that, are your hands clean, you know the rules Puck. The last line she hated with a passion. It took every ounce of self control not to throttle the drama queen.

She could hear Noah the nights Kurt would break their dates almost begging the boy to let him come to see him at that fancy school, that he just needed to be with him to see him. It broke her heart to hear the sniffles that would be heard after the call ended with a promise of next weekend. The sadness that would overtake Noah was hard to watch. She watched her son withdraw into himself with each broken date.

She knew no one knew what was going on with Noah none of his friends except Santana ever tried to get him to break up with Kurt but he would tell her to f off that Kurt loved him. Santana would get mad at him and tell him not to come crying to her that she wasn't going to help him when Kurt finally broke his heart.

And now here they all sat laughing and having a wonderful dinner together.

The first movie they watched was The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Naomi and Brad found it to be disturbing and extremely grotesque so they said good night to each other and the kids. Brad thanked Naomi for the fabulous dinner and the truly wonderful company. He hadn't laughed that much in such a long time. Naomi told him he was more than welcome anytime and that she would make sure Noah included him in the invitation to the next dinner. Brad thanked her and with a smile went home.

Naomi made Sarah go to bed after Brad left. She knew the young girl would have nightmares for a week with what she had just seen in the first twenty minutes of the movie. She told the kids just to keep the screaming down to a minimum as she bid them goodnight.

The movie was paused as sleeping bags were pulled out of the closet and makeshift beds were made in front of the couch. Dave sat down on one of the sleeping bags and pulled Puck down between his legs like at the rock quarry. Puck pulled Dave's arm around him and snuggled down into the embrace.

Santana watched with love in her eyes as Puck slipped in between Dave' legs like it was natural for him to fit there. So she decided to follow his lead. She sat down next to him and pulled Brittany down too. Brittany surprised her by laying more on her side towards Puck letting her arm drape across his hips. Santana watched as a smile tugged at the corners of Dave's lips at the gesture and he put his arm around her.

Naomi came down later after the movie was over just to check on the kids and found them just like that. Dave holding Noah in one arm and Santana with the other. Brittany was curled up between them holding onto Noah as Santana held onto Brittany.

Naomi grabbed her phone and took a quick picture. The love she saw in that moment reflected the love she felt for the little family sleeping together on the floor.


	5. A Touch Of Heaven

_Hello my friends! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I love you all! I would give each and everyone of you a shout out but each one of you will see something in this chapter that you helped to create! You may not realize it but your reviews help in writing it! _

_To admit to love is to admit to peace. To feel love the first time you touch is rare but it is real. To accept someone for who they are faults and all is true love._

_Peace my friends….Hemmy_

**Chapter 5**

**A Taste of Heaven**

The next morning was a mixture of strangeness and togetherness. Dave was surrounded by three warm bodies. Santana and Brittany were spooning against him with both their legs over his and touching Puck's. Their arms were the same wrapped around each other and Puck too. Dave realizes that his arm is wrapped around the girls holding them against his body while his other arm is still full of a sleeping Puck who was snoring softly.

Dave kisses the top of Puck's head smiling as he feels Puck snuggle into the kiss sighing against his shoulder. He closes his eyes again just enjoying the feeling of being with the guy he is falling in love with and the two crazy girls who seem to be part of the deal too.

Dave jerks awake later when he hears the sound of voices. He pulls all three bodies tight against him ready to fight for them, to protect them.

"Momma I told you he was a bear! Look!" Sarah had walked into the living room not expecting to see all the kids piled up together on the floor. She squealed loudly when she saw the group.

Naomi heard the squeal and the yelps coming out of the living room along with Sarah's loud exclamation. She really couldn't fuss at her daughter because she had already taken another picture of the cute family. She walks back into the living room hearing the kids grumbling at Dave.

Puck jerked awake at the sound of his little sister he tried to jump up but was held down by an arm locked around his waist and his boyfriend growling. He could feel Brittany clutching his leg and hear Santana growling at Dave.

"LET ME GO! YOU BIG LUMOX LET ME GO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Santana is ready for a fight as she tries to pull Brittany closer to her only to feel Dave's strong arm hold her into place at his side. She can hear Mrs. P scolding Sarah trying not to laugh at the sight in front of her.

"Dave, babe, it's okay." Puck doesn't realize the endearment he used trying to get him to calm down. "It was just Sarah."

"I just heard a scream and I thought something bad was happening." Dave looks down at the hazel eyes that hold so much in them, promise, love among them. _**He called me BABE! Yes! **_He pulls Puck tighter against him kissing the stripe of hair.

"Oh God I knew this was going to be SAPPY! Can you please turn me loose YOU OVER GROWN APE!" Santana is secretly amused with the sweet gesture from Dave but she isn't about to let it show.

"San is there an Ape in the room now too along with a Bear?" Brittany's small scared voice is muffled by Dave's hip. She can feel Dave's hand on her waist holding her still.

"No baby there isn't any animals in here except for your fat cat. And me." Santana nuzzles Brittany's neck gently kissing it. She can feel Britt relax against her.

"He isn't an Ape San, he's a bear!" Sarah's childlike voice fills the room once again. "Mom tell them he is a bear!"

"Sarah leave them alone. They aren't even awake yet. Sorry guys she just got excited when she saw all of you. It reminded her of a picture in one of her books. I'm getting ready to start breakfast but there is coffee made already." Naomi didn't miss the loving gestures between the boys and the two girls. She smiles at the thought of someone protecting Noah for a change. Dave was going to be good for all of them.

The girls finally pry Dave's arm loose as they stretch from their weird sleeping positions. Puck stays in Dave's arms for a few minutes thinking about the way the big jock was protecting him and the girls. _He kissed me! On my head but that still counts right? I mean a kiss is a kiss! He held me all night again! He was ready to fight for me! God I feel like such a girl! But it's kinda nice too…._

"Britt why don't you and Puck go help his mom cook breakfast? I need to talk to Dave for a minute." Santana looks at Dave for assistance. He nods at her.

Puck frowns at Santana he isn't sure what the dark skin girl is up to but it is not good. He looks up at Dave who is still holding him. "What's going Dave?"

"Nothing that I can't handle. You go spend time with your mom in the kitchen and make sure Brittany doesn't poison us okay. I will tell you about it later." Dave isn't going to keep a secret from Puck but he doesn't want to ruin this feeling between them either.

Puck nods at Dave and gets up from 'his spot'. He grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her into the kitchen. Santana watches them leave the room before she begins talking to Dave.

"Do you have Puck's phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need it. I am going to download all the pictures of him and Kurt together, the text messages and videos to my phone. They are part of my plan." Santana holds out her hand for the phone.

"What are you going to do with them once you get them on your phone? You're not going to show them to Puck are you?" Dave isn't sure he likes this plan so far. He doesn't want to do anything that would cause Puck not to trust him.

"I am going to send them to a certain hobbit for the next few weekends. Burt took everything away from Kurt. His cell, the Nav, credit cards and Finn will be picking him up every Friday for a while to spend the entire weekend grounded at home. No visitors, no phone calls, no computer use. He will be cut off every weekend, no communication to the hobbit.

So I am going to use this quiet time for the hobbit to start part one of my plan. Kurt isn't allowed to talk to him while he is home so there is no way for him to explain the pictures of him and Puck until he gets back to school and by then the seeds of doubt will be planted with the hobbit." Santana smiles at her own plan.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Dave looks at the girl with half fear and half wonderment.

"I called Finnocence and he was more than happy to send me the hobbit's phone number and email address. He is still mad at Kurt for what he did to Puck and thought Puck needed to know that Burt did discipline Kurt. Finn's punishment is having to pick up Kurt every Friday and driving him back Sunday night. Carole thought it was appropriate too." Santana looks proud of Finn's parents.

"I want Kurt to pay for what he did to Puck. But I don't know if hurting this Blaine guy is the right way to do it." Dave really thinks beating the crap out of Hummel would be enough but he isn't a woman/girl with revenge on her mind.

"Look from what I understand Kurt tricked him into believing that Puck was a stalker. That he wanted to date Kurt but Kurt kept telling Puck no. So the hobbit thinks Puck got what he deserved the other night." Santana watches Dave's expression change immediately with that last bit of information.

"Okay so what is the rest of your evil plan Satan." Dave hands the phone over to her.

"I am going to send the little drama queen pictures of you and Puck happily together. The happiness, the sappiness will drive him insane and Blaine won't understand why Kurt cares so much if Puck is happy or with you. Kurt can't stand to lose, especially to you. That along with the pictures will drive Blaine away from Kurt. And Kurt will have nothing left. He deserves that Dave. He deserves to hurt as much as Puck is over his sorry ass." Santana doesn't realize her tiny hands are now clenched into hard fists until she goes to take the phone from Dave.

"You're on your own Santana. If it works great, but if it doesn't I don't want to lose him over it either. I really care about him and I don't want him hurt anymore. Got it?" Dave looks at her square in the eyes.

"Yeah I got it. You love his cute little ass and would kick my much sexier ass if I hurt him. But it goes both ways. You hurt him and I will fuck up your world so fast you will wish you had never met me." She say with a smile. And Dave can't help but smile back at her.

"I wanted to ask you another question Dave?"

"Okay."

"How are you going to handle being at school and not being at touch him? The way the two of you are, you have to touch each other. And I know that you aren't ready to come out and Puck hasn't really officially come out to the school. Just to the Glee club." Santana is worried about them both. She and Britt really don't have to deal with too much but two guys would, especially these two guys.

Dave hadn't given it much thought. But he knew she was right. Puck wanted to be touched and if he was honest with himself he had to touch Puck.

_**Elmo loves to cuddle. How are we going to handle it? He feels safe with me. When I hold his hand or I just hold him he is so relaxed and calm. He needs me just as much as I need him. I like looking at his hand in mine. The way his soft dark hair tickles my nose when I am holding him close. His smell. Are we just suppose to act like this weekend never happened?**_

Santana pulls him from his sad thoughts.

"I have an idea that might work. But you need to find out from Puck if he will be okay with it." Santana looks at him with a smirk.

"If it is anything like your revenge plot against Kurt I don't know if I really want to hear what you have in mind." Dave narrows his eyes at the devil incarnate sitting in front of him.

"Brittany and I will be your girlfriends. That way you two hang around us and still be around each other. It will look strange at first but everyone will get used to it. And most guys will envy you both for dating us. We could be the next power couples of McKinley." Santana's eyes gleam at the thought of the perks that go with being the _it_ couple.

"Stop right there. Now you sound like Fabray or that crazy dwarf chick Berry. Next you will be talking about singing duets and being the Prom couple." Dave just doesn't understand how women/girls think it is so important to be _it._

"No just think about it. We could hang out together. Go to the movies. Go out to dinner like real couples do. We could almost be real couples in this town." Santana is caught up in her dreamland thinking about a normal relationship with Brittany.

"Except we would be hiding behind each other in public San. We still couldn't have _normal relationships_." Dave tells her gently. He feels like she does. That it would be wonderful to take Puck out to dinner or to the movies, but this town would never accept that.

"Just think about it Dave and talk to Puck about it. See what he wants, if he could be happy like this." Santana walks out the front door so Dave or anyone else can see or hear the messages on Puck's phone. "Tell everyone I'll be back in in a minute I'm going to call my folks and check in."

"What does she want you to talk to me about?" Puck had walked in from the kitchen to see if Dave wanted some coffee. "I don't want any secrets Dave. I don't think I could handle them right now."

"No secrets. She just wants something that I don't know if either one of us is ready for and I want to talk to you alone about it. Not here or in front of the girls. We could go back to the park or for a drive if that's okay with you?" Dave reaches out and holds the smaller jock's hand letting his thumb rub across the soft palm.

Puck walks closer to Dave letting his body lean against the big jock's side. "I would like to go on a drive just get out of town for a little while." Puck doesn't realize that his hand is gently rubbing small circles on Dave's chest. He looks up at the green hazel eyes staring down into his and for just a moment he almost kisses Dave. Instead he lets his head rest on his _bear's _chest.

Naomi tells the boys it is time to eat and she sends Brittany out to the front porch to let Santana know. Everyone gathers in the kitchen for another delicious meal.

Breakfast is latkes, matzah brei, and cheese blintzes. They are some of Puck's favorites. Dave has never had potato pancakes and he falls in love with them. The girls fall in love with the cheese blintzes that are filled with fresh fruit. Everything Naomi cooked was wonderful.

The girls help Naomi clean up the kitchen as the boys get ready to take a drive.

The boys leave, more or less sneaking out so the girls can't follow them. The radio in Dave's truck is playing an old rock song that both boys know and they sing along. Dave pulls Noah closer to him in the seat as the blacktop turns to gravel under the truck tires. Their hands intertwined between them.

Dave stops at an old farm house and parks the truck next to a small pond. He pulls Noah out through the driver's side door and begins to walk towards the quiet place.

The pond is small and secluded with a row of trees blocking the view from the road. The pathway to the dock is made out of old flat stones and wild flowers are fading as the weather is starting to get cooler in Autumn.

Puck is looking around wondering if they are going to get shot or if the police is going to ask them to leave or arrest them for trespassing. But he can't help but think how beautiful and peaceful the place is.

"Dave are we allowed to be out here? Who's place is it?" Puck grips the large hand a little tighter as they walk towards an old dock.

"Mine. It was my grandfather's farm. He died when I was little and left it to me." Dave looks out at the still clear blue water. "I used to spend my summers out here before he passed away. We would fish and there was a small garden back behind the house. I loved coming out here and spending time with him."

"It sounds nice Dave and I'm sorry he's gone." Puck stops walking and wraps his arms around the big guy from behind. He feels Dave relax against him.

"I brought you out here so you could see that I'm not all bad. I do like simple things and I'm not that bad of a person. I like sitting our here fishing or just thinking. Sometimes I even bring a book out here to read. I'm not the person everyone thinks I am Puck." Dave closes his eyes letting his hands hold on to the smaller hands fisted in his shirt. _**Santana is right. How am I not going to touch him tomorrow? This feels so good and natural. Why can't it be different for us?**_

Dave squeezes Puck's hands and begins to walk towards the dock again. When the boys reach it they sit at the edge letting their legs dangle over the sides, their bodies touching side by side. Puck reaches for Dave's hand first lacing their fingers together.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Dave? Or should I say what is Satan up too?" Puck says with a smirk as he stares at their hands.

"She is going after Kurt for hurting you for starters. I told her that I didn't want to be a part of it. That I didn't want to lose you or lose your trust." Dave looks out over the water. "And then she came up with another _brilliant_ idea."

"Satan's plans have been known to backfire on her. Thank you for not being a part of it. I like what we have and I don't want or need anymore games. I just want to….bewithyou." Puck says the last three words in jumble.

"What?" Dave isn't sure if he heard the words right or not.

"I said _BEAR_, that I just want to be with you." Puck looks up into the green eyes losing what was left of his heart to the big guy sitting next to him. "I don't want to lose this, I don't want to lose you. Iwanttobeyours."

_Somebody needs to shut me up! Please somebody tape my mouth shut! I sound like such a girl! Am I the girl in this? Is there a girl side in this? I still have Puckzilla so I am definitely not the girl! Does that make Dave the girl? Oh Shit! Stop thinking Puckerman!_

"I want you to be mine. I don't want anyone else touching you Puck. When I thought someone was trying to hurt you this morning all I could see was red. I wanted to kill someone for hurting you. I need for you to be mine."

_**just tell him the truth. All of the truth and see if he runs away screaming. I cant lose him. I need him too much. I care too much. Just say it! **_

"I was missing something and hurting until the other night. When I held you for the first time all I could think about was how you belonged in my arms, how good it felt to hold you. I never thought about you like _that_ before then. I mean I would be lying if I said I never checked you out but.." Dave looks at the dark hazel eyes that are peeking out from underneath sexy smoky lashes.

"I never thought about you being with me, being mine until I touched you. Your hand belongs in mine. And I know it sounds girly or out of some chick flick but you are all I want in my life Elmo. I'm falling for you and I can't stop myself, I don't want to stop myself." _**Please say something so I can stop rambling! God I want to kiss those sexy ass lips so bad! It would be my first real kiss! STOP IT! Just cut my dick off! I know I have grown a REAL vagina now!**_

"I feel the same way Bear. I am falling for you and I don't want to stop either. I just want YOU, not anyone else. I have never needed anyone the way I need you, not even Kurt. I thought he needed me but…

I need you. I need your touch to feel you hold me. It scares me that _I need someone_. I don't have to be the bad guy, the badass with you. I'm not good with words or feelings, but I want to be yours. Just please don't hurt me. Don't lie to me or cheat on me. And call me Noah cause Elmo just sounds so wrong when we are being all mushy." Puck smiles at Dave, a soft sexy smile.

"Noah. I like it, but only when we are alone. Okay"

"Mmmmhmmm"

The boys are lost in each other's eyes their lips slowly finding their way to meet. Dave places his hand softly against Noah's cheek cupping it gently. He pauses long enough to stare at the eyes that hold his heart as one simple word slips out before capturing Noah's lips with his own…"MINE"

The kiss is slow and chaste at first. Lips gently moving against each other. The intensity grows as Dave suckles Noah's bottom lip between his moaning when he hears the soft whimper from Noah. Dave pulls him down on top of him never leaving Noah's lips.

He can feel Noah's hands in his hair gently fisting his hands in the soft tresses. Dave lets his tongue tease Noah's bottom lip until the dark teen moans and Dave takes control of the kiss deepening it. His tongue coaxing Noah's out stroking it and suckling on it. He feels Noah arching into his body at the feel of it.

Dave flips them so that Noah is on the bottom being careful not to roll them off the small dock. He pulls back to stare at the kiss swollen red lips, the blush that is creeping up Noah's cheeks, and into the eyes that are shining with love and lust both. "You are so beautiful to me. My first real kiss. The first time I have ever given my heart to anyone. You are mine Noah and I will try to never hurt you. I promise." Dave leans in for another kiss feeling Noah wrap his arms around him holding on tight. They finally break apart after several minutes of intense kissing and promising not to hurt each other.

_**Oh God! I almost came just from kissing him! My whole body is tingling! The way he tastes! Cinnamon…Fruity…I have never been that hard so fast! I just wanted to…touch him, every part of him. Mark him so that everyone would know that he is MINE!**_

_SHIT! My toes just curled in my boots! My heart wont stop beating so hard like it is going to explode! I wanted him to take control! To make me his! Dammit! I leaked so much…my boxers have a wet spot! I could have just came from the kissing! I can't think straight when he kisses me! I just feel so…complete! That's a good word. It's like I'm a part of him when he kisses me! I have never felt this way before! Somebody hand me my balls back! I am really turning into a freaking girl!_

Dave props himself up on his elbow gently tracing Noah's jaw line with the tip of his finger. He can tell Noah is lost in thought by the crease of his brow and the way he chews on that sexy bottom lip.

"You okay Noah? I mean I didn't make you do something…"

"No. I was thinking about kissing you. And how you made me feel."

"Was I bad at it or something cause I never really kissed a guy before. Well I did assault Kurt that time but I don't count that…I never even really kissed a lot girls either so I'm sorry if it sucked for you." Dave rambles for a minute.

"There was nothing wrong with the kissing, It was good, really good." Puck says blushing to his toes looking away from Dave's eyes.

Dave smiles down at the smiling jock underneath him. "I thought it was too."

"Noah we need to talk about tomorrow. It's going to be hard not to touch you at school, to want to hold your hand or now to kiss you. But I don't know if I am ready to come out or if you are either." Dave laces their fingers together feeling the warmth between them.

"I have been trying not to think about tomorrow. I know you you're not ready Dave and neither am I. I don't want anyone trying to hurt you because we are together and the guys would hurt you if you came out with me as a couple. I guess we just act like this never happened when we go back tomorrow." Noah hates the way the world works.

"Santana offer a solution but I told her no."

"What kind of solution? Knowing Satan it would mean selling our souls to her." Noah snorts at his own comment.

"She said that her and Brittany could be our _girlfriends_ so we could hang out together and still be close to each other." Dave looks at Noah trying to read how he felt about it.

"I don't think people would buy it. I mean everyone knows how they feel about each other even if no one talks about them." Noah kinda wants to try it but is afraid Dave doesn't.

"San said that people would get used to it. She said if we coupled up with them then we could go out on dates, to dinner, out to the movies. I think she wants it for them just as much as she is offering it to us. We could almost be normal couples she said." Dave starts to think about what it would be like to take Noah on a real date.

"Do you want to try it Dave?" Noah looks at his boyfriend with a thoughtful expression.

"Only if you do. We would still be hiding that we are together but at least we could be around each other without too much being said about it." Dave would do anything for beautiful boy.

Noah reaches up and kisses Dave in a slow deep kiss then pulling back to smile at him. "I get Brittany."

"Wha? Why do I get stuck with Satan? I just want to kill most of the time!" Dave glares at the Jewish boy not believing they are going to try this let alone he gets stuck with SATAN!

"That's why. I don't have to worry about you wanting to do her and its going to be fun watching the two of you pretend to be a couple." Noah laughs at the expression on Dave's face.

"You don't have to worry about me doing her anyways. Not my type. I like cuddly tickle me Elmo's." Dave smiles evilly at Noah before he begins to tickle him. He stops when Noah's face is streaked with tears from all the laughter. He kisses the boy that holds his heart and his future in his hands.


	6. Satan's Tongue and Boy Kisses

_Hello my friends! This chapter has a little smut so be warned! I'm not changing the rating cause it's not too detailed. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted as always. Dray-Kun all my love to you my friend! HeartorBrain thank you so much my friend and all my love to you. Gbawr thanks so much! Rain you simply are the best at listening to me! Now on to the next part of this lovely adventure….And the smut is for my secret Dragon…You my friend are one of a kind! Peace Hemmy_

**Chapter 6**

**Satan's Tongue and Boy Kisses**

After making out for a little while longer the boys decide they needed to meet up with the girls to make sure Brittany was okay with being Puck's new girlfriend. Dave promising Noah that he will bring him back out to the farm the next weekend so they could spend time together without the girls.

They meet up with the girls at the park, this time without Lord Tubbington. Santana just couldn't deal with something more evil than herself at the moment. She had listened to the voicemails that Kurt had left Friday night and read the texts that he sent to Puck's phone. She could not believe the nastiness that came out of Kurt's mouth.

The last voicemail making the petite Latina see total red and hate.

_Fuck you Puckerman! You were just a cheap imitation of Blaine! You are nothing but a Lima Loser! Just like your father! You were never good enough for me! I hate you! You were like a piece of gum that wouldn't come off the bottom of my shoe! Nasty, dirty and used up! And remember that you were Dave's second choice! I was his first! _The message ended with a lot more expletives before Kurt finally hit the end button.

She vowed to make the boy pay in more ways than her just her original plan. Lord Tubbington was going to play a big part of the added portion of her plan.

"Earth to Santana!" Puck looks at the dark girl wondering what has her so out of it.

Santana jerks her head back to the group as Dave yells, "SATAN!"

"Fuck you Dave." Santana glares at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend? _Sweetheart_." Dave smiles at the livid expression that falls over her face at the endearment.

"I guess not _chubby buns_." Santana looks at Dave with a smirk as his face contorts and turns red.

"I'm not fat you psycho!" Dave yells at her.

"I didn't say fat! I said chubby! See you never listen to anything I say. So just like a man. They only hear what they want to! And what the fuck are you laughing at Puckerman?" Santana turns her ire on the Mohawked teen who is laughing his ass off at the quarreling twosome.

"You two sound just like a real couple! That's what! I knew this was going to be good!" Puck is laughing so hard that he is snorting through his nose. He stops laughing when Satan slaps the back of his head hard. Looking at Dave with a hurt expression, "are you going to let her get away with that?"

"You deserved it." Dave says calmly to his boyfriend smiling at Santana.

"Since Puck is my boyfriend now does that mean I get to ride Puckzilla? Santana told me it was bigger than most of the guys she has been with. San is Dave bigger than Puck?" Brittany is sitting next to Puck staring at his crotch.

"Brittany!" All three teens say at once.

Dave turns three shades of red at the mention of Puckzilla. He looks at Puck wondering if he would want to ride the Ding Bat Express. Brittany may appear 'not quite right' but she still had a hot body and was extremely open about sex. _**Maybe this wasn't a good idea…..**_

"Honey we aren't having sex with the boys. We are just going to hold their hands, hang out, and maybe kiss them. But we are definitely NOT HAVING SEX with them." Santana pats her on the arm. "We are going to be like the Four Musketeers. You remember that movie we watched about the guys with swords?"

"OOOOO! So I get to have a sword and speak in French! But I don't know how to speak in French." The blonde cheerleader looks sad all of a sudden. "San can we be the Four Spanish Musketeers? I can speak Spanish really good!"

Santana grumbles in Spanish at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Baby we are helping the guys remember. They can't be out and open in public being all sappy and shit. We don't want them to get hurt, like put in a hospital hurt. If anyone finds out that they love, ick, each other then the bullies at school would hurt them."

"If they love each other then what is wrong with that? We love each other and there is nothing wrong in sharing sweet lady kisses. So why can't they share sweet boy kisses?" Brittany looks so hurt and confused. She really loves Puck and Dave has been real sweet to her. She doesn't understand why someone would want to hurt them.

"Because some people hate to see other people happy Brittany. They don't like what they don't understand, they actually hate it. If any of the guys at school were to see how much I care about Puck then they would hate us both and we would have to fight some of them.

Society has taught that a guy can't love another guy or that a girl can't love another girl without it being wrong and against nature. People think there is something wrong with us loving the same sex. We aren't suppose to mix together we are suppose to go find girls, fall in love, get married and then live an unhappy life. All because some people think we are sick and an abomination to _their_ society." Dave looks around the park trying to find something to focus his anger on besides his friends and Puck.

"Wow! The truth shall set you free! That was strangely poetic _darling_." Santana didn't know the big guy was that introspective about gay love. She actually smiles at Dave.

Puck hates the fact that what Dave just said is true. He looks around the park and seeing no one grabs Dave's hand and kisses the fuming jock. Puck pulls back looking into the dark green hazel eyes, "I will never be ashamed of the way I feel about you or the way you make me feel either Bear."

"Me too Noah." Dave smiles at the promise Noah just made to him.

"Thank you _sweetheart_." Dave snarks glancing at Santana.

Puck blushes reaching out for Dave's other hand instinctively to hold. Santana and Brittany lock pinkies together letting their foreheads touch. The foursome stay locked in their own small world enjoying the peace it brings to them.

"Who's hungry?" Dave asks bringing everyone out of the quiet time. "We need to make our hookups known before we walk into the school in the morning. So how about we head to Sonic and hang out? Let everyone see us there."

"Ugh! I hate Sonic! But you're right _honey_, we do need to make an appearance. It will lessen the shock tomorrow morning." Santana is really going to enjoy this 'dating' thing.

"So Britt are you ready to be my girlfriend?" Puck reaches for her hand smiling at his friend.

"Yep! We are going to have so much fun! Lord Tubbington really likes you too! So this is going to be great!" Brittany's enthusiasm doesn't rub off on Puck. The mention of the cat from hell just spoils all the fun for him. "We can feed the ducks and take Lord Tubbington for walks."

Puck looks over at Dave with a 'help me' expression. Dave and Santana snicker at the helpless look on the Jewish teen's face. Brittany is still reciting things they can do together with the fat ass cat.

The foursome take Dave's truck to Sonic. No one really wanted to ride with Satan in the chariot of doom. Santana is sitting against Dave while Brittany sits in Pucks lap. Puck has his arm laying on the back of the seat his fingers touching Dave's shoulder. Brittany and Santana have their pinkies locked tightly together.

Several member of football team and Cheerio's are there along with many other students from McKinley. The looks they receive as they park next to Finn's truck range from dumbfounded to envious. Even Finn looks like a deer caught in headlights until Rachel pulls out her phone to alert the other Gleeks of the interesting new development/couples.

"Rachel let it go." Finn simply states putting his hand over hers and her phone.

"No way! This is totally news worthy gossip! I have to tell Mercedes and Tina!" Rachel pulls her hands and phone away from Finn.

"Rachel! Put the damn phone away! You don't have a clue what is going on!" Finn grabs her phone away from her.

"Finnegan Hudson you better give me my phone back right now! Or I am going to start singing at the top of my lungs in front of your football buddies and I am going to make it the most ridiculous love song I know!" Rachel stomps her tiny foot down on the ground.

"NO! For once think about someone else besides yourself! You don't know the whole story! So LET IT GO!" Finn really hates the thought of her singing Barbara Streisand but he had betrayed Puck enough. He didn't want to hurt his friend anymore.

Rachel's phone buzzes with a text from Quinn. Finn opens it as Rachel screams at him about invading her privacy.

_Are you seeing what I am seeing? Karofsky with Santana? Puck with Brittany? WTH?_

The phone buzzes again this time from Mercedes. Finn opens it too. Rachel is still screaming and now hitting him on the arm.

_OMG! Hell just froze over! Satan and that idiot Karofsky! _

_!Samcedes 4-evah!_

"Tell everyone to meet over at the picnic table Rachel. I have to do some damage control." Finn knows he has been actually listening to Rachel when she talks because there is no way he would have thought to say that. He looks at his girlfriend and hands her the phone. His words stunned her into silence.

Finn walks over to Puck and the rest of the group.

"Sup Puck? Dave."

"Not much." The tight clench of Puck's jaw indicates that he hasn't forgiven his friend in the last couple of days.

"Can you guys come over to the picnic table with us for a minute. You guys haven't been here more than a minute and Rachel's phone is blowing up about you all." Finn looks at Puck mentally willing his friend to agree.

Puck looks at Dave first trying to see what he is thinking. The small nod from Dave is all he needs as Santana answers for him.

"Sure we can. I want to hear what everyone is saying." She reaches and puts a hand on Puck's shoulder while Dave slips his arm around the girl letting his fingers graze Puck's arm.

Finn watches as Puck grabs Brittany's hand and starts walking towards where the others are gathering. Dave and Santana follow behind them. Finn scratches his head in thought.

"Are you coming Hudson?" Puck's voice brings him out of his thoughts of the events from Friday night.

"Yeah." Finn jogs after them.

Rachel is the first, of course, to say something when the group arrives at the table.

"Noah Puckerman I am so disappointed in you! I had hoped that you would not break Kurt's fragile heart! And now here you are with Brittany glued to your side!" Rachel rants with her hand on her tiny waist, her finger pointing at the pair.

Dave takes a step towards the crazy dwarf but Santana pulls him back. He looks down at the Latina who has her hand on his stomach she shakes her head slightly and he tries to relax against her.

Puck knew this was coming especially from Rachel. He grips Brittany's hand tighter trying to imagine it that it is Dave's instead giving him strength.

"I don't really care what you think Rachel!" Puck glares at the small girl standing in front of him.

"I ought to cut you Mohawk! Cheating on Kurt like this!" Mercedes is being held back by Sam.

"Wheezy I wouldn't go and do something stupid if I were you." Santana has her fists clenched poised for attack.

"What the hell Santana? I thought you were Kurt's friend?" Quinn jumps into the melee. "So you lived up to everyone's expectations. Way to go Puck!"

"Did you have fun jerking Kurt around? Playing with this feelings?" Sam looks at Dave and then at Puck.

"I thought you guys were doing great Puck. At least that's what Kurt said the other day." Tina is confused at the new relationship. She and Artie had gotten back together over the summer. Tina felt like there was more going on than Puck or Finn were telling.

Artie looks at his friend's face and sees the tears that are there but not spilling over the long lashes. He wants to say something to Puck but he doesn't know what to say. Something changed Puck over the weekend, he went from being totally in love with Kurt to having Brittany pose as his girlfriend. He knew it was a farce because Brittany would forever love Santana.

Dave wants to beat the hell out of all the Gleeks. He can see Puck's body shaking, his hand clutching Brittany's. He knows that if he could look into the chocolate hazel eyes they would be filled with pain and anger.

"I knew you guys would take his side! It doesn't matter what really happened cause it's always going to be my fault! Even when it's not, right Quinn?" Puck doesn't wait for her to answer, instead he literally pulls Brittany away stomping over to where the other football players are hanging out.

"Stop it! Everyone just stop! You don't know what happened! You were not there Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam! So shut the fuck up!" Finn glares at the group. He thought they were a family and this is not how a family acts.

Santana knows that Dave is fighting to go save Puck, to just run over there scoop him up and take off in his truck. She knows because she would do the same if it was Brittany they were attacking. She looks at the group wonder if it would be worth explaining the truth to them, would it really change their minds about Puck or the way they see him.

"Finn what do you know that we don't? And why are you defending the guy that broke your brother's heart?" Rachel looks at Finn like he is sick or something.

"Look I'm not suppose to talk about it. All I can say is….I know what happened, the four of us know. Dave, Brittany, Santana and me. All you guys know is what Kurt _told_ you. You all ran to Dave's house Friday night ready to help Kurt, but did any of you think to ask Puck what was going on? Did any of you try to call him? Or ask why I wasn't there helping you? **No! You all took his word that Puck did something wrong! Well I got news for you! IT **_**WAS**_** KURT'S FAULT! IT WASN'T PUCK'S!**" Finn is sick of the indignant looks he is getting from the small group. He is sick of it always being Puck's fault.

"If this is the way you support one of your own team mates when he needs you, then I am glad I didn't join your sad little group!" Dave glares at the stunned group before his eyes search for Puck and Brittany.

"You guys are pathetic! It's always Puck's fault! Quinn getting knocked up was Puck's fault even though she was the one who called him and invited him over! She was the one who told him to bring the wine coolers! She knew exactly what she wanted from him that night, she asked for it!" She looks at Quinn daring her to deny it. "And Quinn was the one who lied to Finn, not Puck! He wanted to tell Finn the truth but HBIC told him she would deny it! Even if the kid came out with a 'hawk she would deny it!" Her eyes see Rachel staring at Quinn.

"Don't look so high and mighty Manhands! You were the one who asked Puck to help you make Finn jealous! It wasn't his idea! It was yours! Twice! You knew that Finn hated Puck for what happened with Quinn and you used Puck and the situation to your advantage!" Santana is on the verge of tears.

"It was Puck's idea to protect Kurt! It was Puck's cupcakes that got Artie the bus! It was Puck that got Lauren to join so we could go to Regional's! It's always been Puck that stood up for each and everyone of you after he joined this fucked up club!

He came out to all of you! He trusted you all with the biggest secret of his life! And yet you all treated him like dirt, telling him that he wasn't good enough for Kurt! That it would never work out! Well are you all proud of yourselves? It didn't and IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Santana's breath is ragged from her rant and her body is shaking with rage. "You all make me sick!"

Dave pulls Santana against him. He is proud of the petite Latina. She told the club the truth about Puck. And themselves. "Come on we need to go make sure he's okay." He pulls Santana away from the group to go find Puck.

Brittany and Puck were standing talking to Langenthal, Azimio and their girlfriends. Santana and Dave joined in the group; soon more jocks and Cheerio's were joining the group. Everyone talking about the new football season and how much either coach was busting their asses during practices.

A game of touch football was declared in the vacant lot next to the drive in, with the girls doing their cheers for their boyfriends. Finn, Mike, and Artie even joined in with Tina hanging out quietly with the popular girls laughing when Artie scored a touch down with Puck's help. The rest of the Gleeks stared at the strange happening in front of them.

The game was over after a while with everyone heading home. They pile back into Dave's truck heading to Puck's house. When Dave's arm goes around Santana's shoulders and touches his arm, there is no hesitation as he laces their fingers together. The ride is quiet.

_After the fucking disaster with the people I thought were my friends, it felt so good to just hang out. Just to act normal. No drama! Dave "tackled" me a few times and it felt good without anyone noticing us. So what if I held on to his hands while he was tackling me. _

_It was a shock that Tina came over to the Cheerio's when Artie joined in the game. But the girls treated Tina nice. Brittany and Santana teaching her a couple of the cheers. And Artie will always be my boy. We could hear Tina screaming Artie's name as Wheels made that touchdown! _

_Finn….That still hurts so much, but I think he was right. I would have said he was lying trying to get back at me over Quinn. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. Maybe I can be okay with him someday._

_Watching Bear run with the ball, blocking the other guys. What can I say I'm a horn dog at heart. Satan is wrong. Bear isn't chubby but just right. I think he's sexy as hell. He grabbed Puck Jr. once and God! I know he felt me get hard, it was that quick. He smiled and winked at me. I almost ran over Artie's chair thinking about it. I just wish it could be different for us._

Santana knows that everyone is thinking quietly on the ride back. Puck has that far off look and he is worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Brittany is probably thinking about that stupid cat or what everyone was saying about Puck since she is holding onto his hand that is wrapped around her waist.

Dave is thinking about Puck, that one is easy. The small smile that keeps tugging up the corners of his mouth. She watches the way Dave's thumb caresses the back of Puck's hand. The quick side glances. Santana smiles to herself, Dave is definitely good for Puck.

They arrive back at the park so the girls can pick up Santana's car, Santana kisses Dave on the cheek telling him to take care of Puck. They both look over when they hear a squeak from Puck.

"Stop kissing Puck! Brittany S. Pierce!" Santana stomps over to the blonde and pulls her away. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend goodnight. You said we could hold hands and that we were suppose to kiss." Brittany looks at her girlfriend with confusion.

"In public at school!"

"This is a public park." Brittany is smarter than they give her credit for. "Are you jealous San?"

"No! I'm not jealous! I'm just going to make you forget about kissing him that's all!" Santana moves in and kisses Brittany passionately.

Dave pulls Puck flush against him trying to see if Puck Jr. was interested in the kiss. Puck tries to say something but his lips are crushed by Dave's. Dave can feel Puck's body respond to the kiss and his touch. He lets his hand slide down Puck's side slipping around to palm his ass feeling the smaller jock arch into his body.

"Uh guys. Guys!" Santana practically shouts at the pair. She smirks at the boys as they jerk apart. "We are going home. We will meet you guys at the parking lot in the morning. Be safe. Oh and get a room!" Her laughter can be heard until she starts her car.

Puck kicks at the gravel as he tries to will Stupid to go back down. Dave has other plans though. He backs Puck against the bed of the truck pinning him there letting his lips capture Noah's bottom lip sucking it gently. Dave leaves a soft wet trail as his lips and tongue trace the highly aroused dark teen's jaw line. The soft stubble feels amazing to Dave' lips.

_Hey little boy is your daddy home_

_Did he go away and leave you all alone_

_I got a bad desireI'm on fire_

Dave nips at Noah's lobe flicking his tongue across it. His hand slipping under Noah's tee shirt. Skin on skin contact brings a deep moan from Noah's lips as he throws his head back clutching at Dave's neck.

_Tell me now baby _

_is he good to you_

_Can he do to you the things _

_that I do_

_I can take you higher_

_I'm on fire_

Dave's fingertips ghost over the smooth planes of muscle resting on a tight bud. He teases the bud pinching and pulling it until Noah's hips are bucking against leg trying to find purchase. He moves his fingertips to the waistband of Noah's jeans letting his fingertips follow around to Noah's back causing more whimpers to escape.

_Sometimes it's like_

_someone took a knife baby_

_edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley_

_through the middle of my soul_

"Dave, please. Feels so good. Need you." The words are a mixture of whimpers and moans from Noah. He is aching so hard it hurts. He goes to palm himself and Dave growls at him, "not yet Noah. Did he make you feel like this?" Dave wants to erase any memory from Noah's mind but what he is doing to him, how he is making him feel.

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_

_and a freight train running through _

_the middle of my head_

"No." The word is strangled from Noah's lips as Dave latches onto the sensitive pulse point licking and sucking it. Noah can feel Dave's hand on the button of his jeans and then he can hear the zipper going down. His hips arch up seeking Dave's hand wanting, needing him to touch him. His body is raging with hunger.

_Only you _

_can cool my desire_

_I'm on fire _

Dave pulls his lips away from Noah's pulse point letting his warm breath blow across the damp sensitive skin, "do you want to cum Noah?" He wraps his large hand around Noah's shaft letting his thumb swirl across the tip feeling Noah thrust into it. "Cum for me Noah" Dave commands as he bites the sensitive neck hard sucking it just as hard, his hand pumping Noah's shaft harder and faster. Noah's body goes rigid as he cries out Dave's name as the hardest orgasm of his life rips through his body.

Noah slumps against Dave's body, his knees weak, hand still fisted in the collar of Dave's shirt. He snuggles his head under the taller jock's chin feeling the warmth and comfort there. It had been so long since anyone had touched him and after the feelings that coursed through his body no one but Dave would ever touch him again.

_**A/N: The song is by Bruce Springsteen- I'm On Fire**_


	7. All For Love and A Slushy Aftertaste

_Hello everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! The Gleeks in this chapter that it seems like I pick on, I am really not. There were just certain details of the first two season, things that were said or done to Puck by these characters and I double checked to make sure I got them right. Sam was suppose to be Kurt's love interest when he came on but thanks to RM being mad at Mark Salling over the release of the CD PipeDreams that Mark had worked on for quite some time, he chose instead to pair Sam with Quinn as a form of punishment to Mark. So Sam to me is on the fence about Puck on the show, whether he is a good guy or the evil seed everyone makes Puck out to be. So on with the story and as always please review they honestly help me to write giving me ideas that maybe I would not have thought of….And they really brighten up my day! Peace Hemmy_

**Chapter 7**

**All For Love And A Slushy Aftertaste**

Once Dave was home alone in his bedroom he began to have a little freak out so to speak.

_**Oh shit! It felt so natural to touch Noah's body! I had never touched another guy before, well except for Kurt and I really don't want to think about that now!**_

_**Noah's hard body, muscles under my hands. His skin was smooth, not too soft. I could feel stubble on his chest…I wonder if he shaves? Stubble….The shadow on his cheeks…Dammit it made my lips tingle almost tickling them except it went straight to Dave Jr. My stomach felt so strange, fluttering and doing flips. I just wanted to hear him say that he was mine! That I was the one that made him hard! I was the one that he wanted to touch him! He felt so heavy in my hand! He was so hard! So big! I could feel his heartbeat throbbing in my hand as he came. The way his muscles danced across his body with each pulse! **_

With each memory of how Noah felt against him, in his hand, under his lips; he begins to stroke himself. Picturing Noah laying beside him, the dark hands exploring his body. Those beautiful lips sliding over Dave's leaking head. His breath becomes ragged, his eyes closed tight while his hand pumps faster harder. Seeing Noah's head bob up and down, feeling his tongue swirling…He cries out _**Noah! **_covering his hand with seed.

Dave lays there for a few minutes before cleaning himself up and crawling under the covers. Wrapping his arms around one of his pillows he drifts off holding onto _his Noah _praying tomorrow would be good for all of them.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Santana was busy the night before after making sure Brittany remembered who was her real love interest and several phone calls and text messages later she was happy that Puck would get justice from the Hockey and Football teams.

Rachel is the first to suffer a cherry slushie as soon as she walks down the hallway to her locker. The bright red dye no. 7 staining the yellow dress she was wearing. She manages to find the girls restroom across the hall.

Mercedes and Sam are next as they round the corner to where Rachel had just been standing. They were slushied with blueberry. They can hear the laughter of the jocks plus some of the other students in the hallway. Mercedes leads a furious Sam to the girls restroom where Rachel is cleaning up.

Quinn was heading to Coach Sylvester's office when several jocks appeared out of nowhere each one holding a different flavored slushy. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you forget who I am?" Quinn uses her best HBIC voice.

Seth Jackson was the captain of the hockey team and the baseball team, he stood in front of Quinn with his slushy smirking at her before he speaks.

"It seems you pissed off someone that has more power than you do Fabray. I am hear to deliver a message to you, one that you are suppose to take back to the other Gleek Losers.

Make nice with Puckerman or this could be an everyday thing. And just for the record, I don't really care for Puck that much, but a teammate is just that; a member of **A TEAM**!"

Before Quinn can respond she is covered in the sticky ice of every flavor McKinley has in the cafeteria. The howls of laughter can be heard as the jocks walk away.

"Well Q it seems that you have awakened a sleeping giant. And it also seems I may need to look for a new captain of my squad." Sue tells the rainbow colored cheerleader. "Oh and the brainless oaf was right…Get over yourself Q and do the right thing for once. Puckerman is a good kid and I will personally make sure that your own _teammates_, the _Cheerio's _will do the exact same thing to you, if you fail to do the right thing and apologize to him." Sue walks away with a triumphant smile on her lips. Santana had been busy indeed.

Quinn cleaned up the best she could and called her mother for a change of clothing, telling Mrs. Fabray that she had been the victim of a prank. Her mother said that she would get there as soon as possible. Quinn asked her to just drop the clothes off at the front office and she would send someone after them.

She looked at herself in the mirror hating what she saw in the refection, a loser. Her uniform was completely covered in a variety of flavored colors. The different dyes had soaked in to her skin staining it like a rainbow.

Since when did the jocks give two shits about Puck? Sure he was on almost every sports team at the school, but why are they suddenly treating him like one of their own? And not a Gleek loser? What the hell had caused Coach Sylvester to agree with the jocks? Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by a doorbell sound.

Quinn's phone alerts her to new text messages from Rachel and Mercedes. It seems that she wasn't the only victim of the sudden attack of the jocks. Rachel is calling an emergency meeting in the choir room ASAP. Mercedes is threatening to cut someone. Quinn texts back that she will be there as soon as her mother brings her clothes.

SB SB SB SB SB DP DP DP DP DP DP

Santana is waiting with Brittany in the parking lot for the boys when her phone alerts her to a new text message from Seth telling her the message was delivered out loud and clear. She thanks him in a text before laughing evilly at the thought of the mess inside.

Brittany looks at Santana knowing that look is not good for whoever she is plotting against when she receives a text from Rachel about the emergency meeting. She looks at Santana and shakes her head. She had overheard one call last night and that Puck deserved retribution.

When the boys pull into the parking lot Santana let out a "fuck yeah!" at the top of her lungs. All missions were complete, including Coach Sylvester. The petite Latina is dancing on the balls of her feet anxious to see her handiwork.

Dave and Puck pull up in the parking lot both curious as to what Santana so excited that she is literally bouncing up and down. Both boys are extremely nervous at the thought of an excited Santana Lopez for the simple reason it meant someone was going to get hurt. Probably one of them.

Dave looks at Puck with a WTH look and squeezes his hand. They had held hands since leaving Puck's driveway and they managed to steal a kiss before Dave put the truck in reverse. Now they were glad they had those few moments of alone time.

Puck is tackled by an arm full of his girlfriend Brittany. She had run across the parking lot to the truck. She is kissing his cheek asking him if they can go feed the ducks after school. Puck simply wraps his arms around the blonde's waist laughing at her agreeing to go to the park with her.

Dave is greeted the same way. The dark Cheerio throws herself into arms squealing and kissing his cheek. She whispers Plan A is complete and she wants him to walk her to the choir room. Several jocks walk by the couple and give Dave a thumbs up and he wonders what his girlfriend has been up to.

"So how was your night _honey bun_?" Santana asks in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Really good! How was yours _sugar pie_?" Dave smacks her on the ass before putting his arm around her shoulders. A few catcalls can be heard from people.

Santana yelps at the stinging blow and is tempted to knee Dave in the crotch. She opts just to stay in her good mood. "Oh the usual ate Britt out until she forgot who Puck was and then had some ice cream." She watches Dave grimace at the mental picture she gave him.

"San that's not what happened. You ate the ice cream and me at the same time." Brittany smiles at her girlfriend's glare. Puck and Dave just look at each other hungrily both thinking about ice cream and what they could be eating.

"ENOUGH! YOU JUST SENT THESE TWO OVER THE EDGE BRITT!" Santana chastises the blonde. The last thing the boys need is to be caught looking at each other like they were sex on a stick.

Puck and Dave look everywhere but at each other as they try to calm down.

"So why am I walking you to the choir room?" Dave raises his brow at her. He has a strange feeling about this especially after the thumbs up gestures.

"Manhands called an emergency meeting a few minutes ago." Santana tells him as they all walk towards the school. Brittany and Puck are behind them with Brittany telling Puck how excited Lord Tubbington is about them 'dating'. Santana smiles when Puck groans at the name of the cat.

"And you want me to walk you there after yesterday? I don't get it; what are you up to Lopez?" Dave tightens his hand on her arm.

"You'll see when we get there. I wanted them to pay for blaming Puck." Santana sinks her nails into his side making him flinch.

The foursome walk into the hallway to many looks and whispers. Many girls are staring at the Cheerio's with envious and angry expressions. The boys are smiling and fist bumps are offered to Puck and Dave as they walk by. They stop off at their lockers to get their books and head to the choir room.

They can hear the loud voices before they enter the room. Dave stops at the doorway looking inside at the outraged Gleeks. He smiles at the four who seem to be the unhappiest.

Quinn looks at the unabashed satisfaction on Santana and Dave's face. She knew at that moment who was behind it without a doubt. She nudges Rachel who has been screeching about the attacks to the unscathed Gleeks. Rachel looks at who Quinn is pointing at and is filled with rage. Quinn steps in front of Santana, now dressed in regular street clothes but the dye is still showing on her face and graceful neck.

"It was YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU BITCH!" Quinn goes after Santana

Dave steps in front of Santana glaring at Quinn. "Excuse me, we just got to school Rainbow Brite! So why are you yelling at Santana?"

Quinn is beyond pissed now. _Rainbow Brite?_ "I was told to get over myself and to make _nice_ with Puck! I was told that I could be replace as captain of the Cheerio's by Coach Sylvester herself after _she_ told me to make _nice _with Puck too! I knew you would do anything to get back at me! You have always hated me!"

"Seems to me Coach Sylvester and whoever else told you to get over yourself was right. Are you even listening to yourself?" Dave asks the multi colored pissed off HBIC. "You mentioned Puck's name and then you made it all about YOU! Seems to me that you missed the point."

Puck is looking at the Gleeks and sees that the ones that attacked him yesterday at Sonic were the ones to suffer. Mike, Artie, Tina were left unscathed by the slushie attacks. And to be quite honest it made him just a little bit happy that the jocks stood up for him. _And where the hell is Finn? _

"Go to hell Karofsky! You don't belong in this room!" Rachel is now focused on Dave. "Why are you even in here? GET OUT!"

Finn makes an appearance at that moment.

"What the hell people? I can hear you yelling out in the hall!" Finn looks at his former girlfriend and current love noticing the colorful stains. He then looks around the room and notices that Sam and Mercedes kinda look like Smurfs. "Would someone mind telling me what happened and that someone being Santana?"

"To me the punishment fit the crime. Some of you needed to be reminded that we are all losers, but that we are a family. How did it make you feel when the slushy hit your face? Mad? Like a loser? Like nothing had changed? Well that is how he feels!" Santana looks at Puck for a minute and sees the hurt flicker in his eyes. She notices that Dave is pulling Puck beside him slipping an arm around his waist. "Britt go close the door baby."

Brittany does without question. She could see Dave becoming the protective bear and that was not good. Not in public at least. She stands on the other side of Puck holding his hand offering support.

"Quinn YOU do need to get over yourself! Rachel that goes for YOU too. Sam, Mercedes I know Kurt is special to both of you but you need to look at who is suffering in front of you! Finn told you all that it wasn't Puck's fault but you still choose to not even recognize Puck in any of this except as the bad guy. Even after knowing he wasn't.

So I called in some favors and yes Quinn I do have MORE POWER than YOU! So until you four can play nice with Puck this will happen everyday just like it used to; so you can feel the same way that he does." Santana sneers at the four in question.

Artie notices the way Dave is holding Puck close to him, the way Puck was around Dave playing football yesterday. It was starting to make sense to the chair bound teen.

"May I ask Puck a question?" Artie looks at Dave instead of Santana. He watches Dave nod at him.

"Puck do you want to tell us what happened? Maybe we can understand better if you tell us. You know me man, I am not going to judge you. You're my bro." Artie looks at the dark teen look down at his shoes.

"I know Artie. You, Tina, and Mike treated me good yesterday. Thanks for that guys. I really enjoyed just hanging out and tossing the ball around yesterday." Puck looks at his be-speckled friend and begins to talk about what he saw.

"I caught Kurt cheating on me with that Blaine dude Friday night. I walked in on them in Kurt's room after he lied to me about staying at Dalton to study." Puck is leaning into Dave more now as he talks. "I saw them half naked on Kurt's bed. Finn tried to stop me from going up there, he knew what was going on. And I kinda understand why you didn't tell me Finn, but the truth….it hurts just the same. You should have told me."

"I'm truly sorry Puck. I was afraid and I shouldn't have been. We have been through too much. I know I should have told you and if I could go back I would." Finn looks sadly at his friend. He turns towards Quinn continuing.

"And Quinn I agree with Santana. You need to remember that everyone stood by YOU when you were pregnant and we all stood by YOU when you quit the squad." Finn says as he looks at Quinn. After what Santana had said about her not being blamed during baby-gate he thought about it last night and the Latina was right. Everyone had blamed Puck, not Quinn.

"I cant believe that you would not tell me about this!" Rachel looks at boyfriend with an indignant glare. "I'm your girlfriend! You are suppose to tell me everything!"

"It wasn't any of your business. I love you Rachel, but you would have told everyone in this room about it. Well everyone except Dave." Finn knows that there is more to this strange and sudden friendship.

"Okay so Kurt cheated and you caught him. But that doesn't explain what that sack of garbage is doing in here! And don't give us that bullshit that he is your boyfriend Santana! We all know you and Brittany are together!" Quinn looks at the strange group with a sneer of pure hatred on her face.

"Fuck you Fabray! We don't have to say anything else to you!" Santana is ready for a fight with the blonde ice queen.

"**Don't you dare call him that you self centered bitch!**" Puck startling everyone shouts at Quinn gripping Dave hand in his own. "Because he cared enough to find me! To talk to me! To ask me what the hell happened! He cares about ME!" Puck can feel the tears slipping past his lashes falling down his cheeks. "And I care about HIM!"

The whole room is suddenly quiet. So quiet that you could hear Brad the piano guy come in. The Gleeks stare at Puck and Dave.

"You told everyone and anyone that would listed to you that it was my fault that you got pregnant! And it wasn't! You wouldn't let me claim my own child! You wouldn't let me tell Finn the truth! Do you know how much it hurt me that my best friend was seeing MY BABY as HIS for the first time? I begged you to tell Finn the truth! I begged you to let me take care of you and Beth! And then YOU gave her away! You acted like I was nothing! YOU CHOSE FINN OVER ME! JUST LIKE KURT CHOSE THAT HOBBIT OVER ME!" Puck is so full of emotions that it is like a dam bursting as all the pent up emotions come spilling out of Puck. He turns to Mercedes next.

"Mercedes do you have any idea how I felt that day in this very room when YOU told me that Quinn made her choice and that basically I wasn't good enough for Beth? That it took a hell of a lot more to be a baby's father than what I was and that Quinn chose Finn! That I just needed to forget about it! That it was about what Quinn wanted? I was suppose to act like Beth wasn't even mine! All because you didn't want to see Quinn hurt anymore or Finn to be hurt! What the fuck about me? I was dying inside! I was Beth's father! Not Finn! But you acted like I wasn't fit to be a good enough father! YOU CHOSE FINN BEING THE FATHER OVER HER OWN REAL FATHER, ME!"

Mercedes flinches at the words Puck is spewing at her. She does remember that day and it breaks her heart to hear the anguish/betrayal in his voice.

"Sam you came in here to this school and tried to take my place with Quinn! All you had to do was ask me and I would have gladly shoved the bitch at you! I think you learned your lesson though didn't you?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he turns his full fury on Rachel.

"And now you Miss Berry! I haven't left you out! You couldn't wait to replace me! When you found out I was in Juvie all you had to do was call my Ma and she would have told you when I was getting out! But no you sent Finn on a mission to find someone else to fill my spot! You never even called me or my Ma to see if I was okay! You were more worried about that damn competition than you were about someone who had been there for you every time you needed something!

Every time you wanted to hurt Finn you used ME! Sing a duet with me! Let's start seeing each other! But YOU were in love with Finn the whole time! You were ready to fuck me just to get back at Finn for sleeping with Santana! I was the one who told _you_ no! That I couldn't do that to Finn! But you tried to change my mind remember Rachel? You were going to use me again!" Puck's anger is full blown now. His face red, the tears falling, his body shaking trying to contain the sobs.

"None of you ever cared when I was hurting or I wanted to just end it all! Did you guys know that Finn and I cried together that night, the night Beth was born? We grieved together! Did any of you know besides Artie or Santana what Juvie was really like for me? Tina and Mike never judged me! Only the four of you! Over and over again! You would use me and then judge me for it! But you were still my family to me! I was always there for you! Where the fuck were you at?"

Dave pulls Puck into his arms holding the jock close to him. He gently kisses Puck's forehead whispering that it was going to be okay. He tells Brittany to take Puck to the restroom to help him clean up his face and to just get him out of the room. Puck doesn't want to go but Dave assures him that he will be right behind him. Brittany whispers to Santana 'make sure Bear doesn't hurt anyone' before she leads Puck out the door.

The Gleeks stare in amazement at the tenderness Dave shows to Puck. The gentle touches, the soft words. The love that shines in his eyes for Puck.

"I am only going to say this once to the four of you because I don't think the rest of you are out to hurt Puck." Dave pulls up to his total height as he stares down the four Gleeks in question.

"Puck deserves so much better than friends like you! He has done so much for you and you treat him like he is nothing but a scapegoat for your stupid mind games! Something that you can use and then just toss away until you need it again. He is a human being just like you!

He and I used to fight constantly when I was bullying you! He always stood up for _you_ against _me_! And now I am the one standing up for _him_ against _you_! Ironic isn't it? So listen to me very carefully when I say this…

**IF YOU FUCK WITH HIM ANYMORE I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT EACH OF YOU SUFFER EVERY DAY! THE FOUR OF YOU THINK YOU ARE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! TRUST ME YOU WONT BE SHIT WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU! I WILL MAKE YOUR SENIOR LIFE HELL! BETWEEN ME AND SATAN YOU WILL BE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE FOOD CHAIN! AND IF ANY OF YOU GET THE BRIGHT ASS IDEA OF OUTING HIM OR ME I WILL PERSONALLY END YOU!**"

Dave stalks out of the choir room in search of the emotionally battered Puck.

"I will back Dave up in any way I can! Puck does deserves better friends than the four of you!" Santana follows Dave out the door. She knows that Brittany is taking good care of Puck, but she needs Brittany to hold her right now. Santana knows Quinn is capable of outing all of them and it terrifies her.

Finn looks at the four Gleeks before he walks out of the choir room. Artie, Mike, and Tina follow behind Finn. Each one looking at the four in disbelief. Artie stops the little procession at the door to wheel around to the four still standing there, "you know Santana and Dave are right, Puck deserves friends that will stand beside him. Each one of you has played a part in destroying him and yet you each wonder how he can be the way he is…It's because you _taught_ him so well." Artie shakes his head as Tina wheels him out the door.

The four Gleeks are left standing there to think about their past sins and the current ones that they are committing. Each one lost as to how to fix their relationship with Puck.

Dave walks into the restroom hearing Santana muttering in Spanish as she and Brittany hold Puck in their arms. The Jewish teen is sobbing quietly. Dave wraps his arms around Puck as the girls step away. Santana pulls Brittany to the door and locks it, trying to give the boys privacy.

"I'm sorry Dave, for being such a loser." Puck's breathing is ragged from crying and his words are hoarsely spoken. He looks up into green hazel eyes full of comfort and warmth.

Dave gently kisses Noah's trembling lips. "You are going to be okay Noah. I promise you. You are not a loser. You are one of the most talented people I know. You play on every fucking team but hockey for this school. And we are champions.

I loved watching you play ball yesterday. The way your body moved, the way it felt against me when I took you down. All I wanted to do yesterday was rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless." Dave watches as a blush creeps up in the dark tear stained cheeks. He brushes the pads of his thumbs across them wiping them away.

"I love to hear you sing in the truck. It sounds so fucking sexy when you let loose. You are so free when you play or sing. I have heard you play the guitar before and I wish I could do that. You make love to it when you play. Your hands are so graceful moving across the strings."

Dave nuzzles the stripe of dark hair with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. He can feel Noah calming in his arms, his breath becoming even. He pulls back from the dark Jewish teen.

"Since I found you that night in the park, you are the first and last thing I think of. The first time I held you I knew you were the person I had been waiting for. I am proud that you are in my life even if that includes two crazy cheerleaders, a demonic cat, and our parents.

Your real friends care about you. Artie, Mike, and that weird Asian chick in their own way stood by you yesterday. Even Finn is standing up for you. I know it still hurts knowing that he knew about everything, but he is trying so hard to earn your forgiveness.

The other four don't matter. If they cant be true friends to you then they simply don't matter."

"You matter to me Dave." Noah raises his lips to Dave's his dark hazel eyes closing as he feels the first brush of Dave's lips against his.

Dave kisses Noah letting his tongue tease Noah's bottom lip asking for entrance. Noah grants it moaning into the kiss slightly parting his lips. Dave takes full advantage of it stroking Noah's tongue with his own in a slow steady rhythm. Dave deepens the kiss, tasting every inch of Noah's willing mouth. While his hands stroke Noah's back and then cupping the perfect orbs kneading them,as they fit into his strong hands.

Noah fists one hand in the front of Dave's shirt while the other is stroking the soft locks of Dave's hair. Every touch from Dave sets his body humming with desire. He can feel Dave's reaction to the kiss against his hip. Noah moves his hand from Dave's shirt, sliding the palm of his hand down the strong chest and stomach until he is palming the larger jock through Dave's jeans. His fingers trace the outline before rubbing his palm harder against the rather large bulge.

Dave groans across Noah's lips at the sensations coursing through his body. He can feel the soft gentle touches of Noah's fingertips along with the friction of the warm palm. Dave can feel Noah's hand leave the back of his neck moving to his chest and finding one of the hard buds. Dave feels his knees begin to weaken as Noah begins to tease it, rolling it between his thumb and finger. Dave wants to thrust against the dark hand that is palming him but he doesn't want something this special between them to happen in the boys restroom. So he pulls away from the sexy boy that is making him forget everything but his touch.

"Baby I don't want this to happen here. I want to be with you Noah, but I want it to be special for both of us. Last night at the park was wonderful. Being alone with you out in the open next to the duck pond was right. Being in the boys restroom isn't." Dave hopes that Noah understands that it isn't the Jewish teen that is wrong but the location. He kisses Noah's forehead hugging him tightly. "I want to treat you right. Let you know what it like to be taken care of because you matter so much to me."

Noah can't believe what Dave is saying to him. _No one has ever cared enough to treat me like a person instead of a thing. But he is right I want it to be special too. I just want to stay here, in his arms. _He nods at the big teddy bear holding him wrapping his arms around big guy.

Both boys become aware of Santana and Brittany making out against the door. Brittany's back is pressed against the door and as Santana kisses her passionately while her hand is buried on Brittany's spanx bottoms. Brittany is grinding against the hand moaning into the kiss gripping Santana's hips. Noah nudges Dave in side and a smirk forms over the kiss swollen cinnamon lips.

"Satan get you hand out of my girlfriends panties." Puck chuckles at the death glare he receives from Santana when she breaks the kiss removing her hand from Brittany's undies.

"Cheating on me already Santana?" Dave looks at Puck after saying that to make sure he didn't upset the smaller jock, seeing that he didn't he continues. "I guess this is going to be our first fight huh _honey bunch_?"

"Only if you want it to be my _huge lump of sugar_." Satan enjoys the flush of anger that instantly appears on Dave's face. "You had your tongue down her boyfriend's throat so I only thought it was fair play to return the favor."

"That's it you psychopathic twig! I am not fat! I am going to break you in half!" Dave begins to advance on Santana as the evil Latina bares her claws at him.

"Bring it chubby lover!" Santana snarls at Dave.

They are interrupted by someone banging on the restroom door.

Brittany has no idea who to help so she runs to Puck hiding behind him. She doesn't want to see any bloodshed. Puck just watches as the two 'lovers' circle each other until the pounding on the door resumes.

Puck holding Brittany's hand walks to the door ignoring the squabbling duo and opens it. Dave sees a familiar orange afro and grabs Santana pulling her into a heated kiss. Puck seeing Jewfro stumble into the room, reacts the same way pulling Brittany into a steamy kiss with his hands wandering everywhere on her body.

Jacob Ben Israel had been known to either faint at the sight of sex or to just jizz his pants in under a second but not this time. Seeing two of the hottest couples in school heatedly making out caused the poor perverted virgin to do both simultaneously.

Santana was going to punch Dave until she saw the fallen Jewish boy laying on the cold tile floor. "Well I think we got the right kind of exposure as far as gossip." She looks over at Brittany who smiles innocently back at her.

Brittany walks over Jacob's unconscious body to Santana and kisses her deeply then the blonde whispers something that makes the dark Latina turn a bright red making her giggle.

The couples pair up and walk out of the restroom just as the bell sounds ending first period. The guys walk the girls to their classes and then take off for their own.

By lunch time the whole school was buzzing about the make out session Jewfro stumbled in on, making Santana smile. They were the new _it_ couples of McKinley and no one would fuck with them now.


	8. The Driver's Seat and Yellow Cautions

_Hello dear friends and readers! This chapter was written after I wrote Dave and Noah's first time actually losing their V-cards. So it has SMUT in it too. I think it is really good smut and it is different from being "in the nasty bathroom". The next chapter will contain a lot of angst for Noah, I am warning you a head of time and maybe that is why I put the smut in this chapter. I also want to say that Layla is attributed to my lovely friend Rain! Without her giving me encouragement I would lose my nuts more often! HeartoBrain much love and thank you for updating your story! I am so looking forward to the next chapter! Dray-Kun I send you my love and thanks! To my wonderful Dragon…a heartfelt thanks and peace to you. Gbwar you are always too kind in your words. And there are so many others that I want to mention but…You all know who you are and that I send love and thanks to each of you for your reviews and your alerts! So without further ado…Enjoy and Peace my friends Hemmy_

**Chapter 8**

**The Driver's Seat and Yellow Cautions**

The lunchroom was crowded with the usual students sitting at the appropriate tables. The jocks at one, the nerds at another, and the Gleeks at their own table. Dave and Santana sit to one side of Artie and Tina while Brittany and Puck sit on the other. Mike and his new girlfriend Layla sit down at the table with Mike introducing her to everyone.

After the introductions idle chatter started about the next football game and Layla asked about joining either the Cheerio's or Glee. Santana and Brittany offer to talk to Coach Sylvester to see if there are any vacant spots on the squad and Mike offers to set up her audition with Mr. Shue. Everyone is laughing and having a good time when Finn asks if he can join them.

"Where is Rachel?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Um we kinda broke up. She is still pissed at me about Puck." Finn looks at his best friend trying to see if it was okay to sit down. "And for not trying to kick Dave's ass for the slushy attacks this morning."

"Dave didn't have anything to do with the attacks this morning. That was all me." Santana smiles at Finn. "And I don't think you would stand a chance against my chunk of burning love, he is a BIG guy after all." She can hear Dave growl at her.

"My _ice cold_ frozen popsicle stop trying to start a fight between me and Hudson. Why don't you make yourself useful and grab me another soda?" Dave enjoys the feral look she is giving him at the words he used and knows this fight is going to be good, really good.

Santana stands up muttering Spanish curses at her boyfriend and yelps when his hand connects to her backside with a loud smack. Loud wolf whistles and 'hell yeah' can be heard from the jocks and other students. She begins plotting a way to get even when she hears Brittany say how hot that looked. She continues to the cooler where the soda cans are.

"Sit down Finn." Puck looks at his best friend trying to smile. "Sorry about Rachel."

"It wasn't your fault Puck. She can be a real bitch sometimes." Finn tells the truth. Rachel had spent ten minutes berating him for not standing up for the members that got slushied and she really got pissed off when he told her she deserved it. She ripped the Finnchel calendar in half declaring them over.

"At least you are honest Finn. And I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for Puck. We both appreciate it." Dave says quietly to Finn and offers him a fist bump.

Finn is shocked that Dave Karofsky just thanked him. He notices the way Puck is looking at Dave. _He is looking at Dave the way I look at Rachel sometimes. Puck is falling for Dave and the feeling is mutual by the way Dave looked at Puck in the choir room. The way he held Puck and defended him. Dave is going to be good for Puck. _Finn bumps Dave's fist and smiles.

"So Dave how long have you and Satan been a couple?" Finn cant help but ask since the two love birds seem to hate each other.

"Uh a little while. She is one hot sarcastic bitch. I mean chick." Dave really meant psycho or demon or pain in his ass. Finn just smiles at Dave totally understanding what he really meant to say.

"You better not let your little woman hear you say that Dave she just might hand" Tina looks over at Puck and smiles, "someone your balls."

Layla listens to the conversations and wonders why no one else, except the Gleeks, sees the _real_ couples. Mike had explained what was going on but still the two biggest badasses of this Podunk school are in love. Any fool could see that or maybe just someone that could recognize love. The two Cheerio's were in love with each other so it did seem to make sense that the four of them couple up together. And the four of them actually act like they care for each other, even the two that seemed to fight all the time. Layla watches Santana walk back towards the group.

"You have to excuse the lovely couple. It seems they are both so infatuated with each other they can't think straight." Artie tries to lighten the mood. "And now for act 2."

"Here you go my _chubby dumpling_." Santana had picked out a diet soda for her boyfriend. She tosses the metal can to Dave watching as his face goes completely red.

"You and me after school Satan. We are going to settle this once and for all my _little pinto bean_." Dave slams the _diet_ soda can on his tray with a dastardly smile.

"Do you have gas San? I know beans give you gas that's why you hate to eat them." Brittany asks the muttering dark Cheerio as she sits back down at the table. Puck simply smiles at the couple trying not to laugh outright at Brittany's comment.

The others sitting at the table can't stop the laughter that erupts from them. Santana glares at all of them as she explains that Dave was just trying to be cute and funny.

"Sometimes _Chucky_ _Cheese_ thinks he is being funny when he isn't. Don't worry about it." Santana places her hand on Brittany's giving it a loving squeeze.

"Oh I get it now! He thinks you're full of hot air!" Brittany squeals as the revelation hits. The rest of the table erupts into peals of laughter as Santana elbows Dave roughly in the ribs.

The laughter stops as Mercedes Jones walks up to the table.

"Uh Puck can I talk to you for a minute, in private." Mercedes' voice is reserved and hesitant, which is unusual for the out spoken Diva.

"Yeah. Sure." Puck looks at Dave and nods. He then gives Brittany a chaste kiss before walking away with Mercedes. They walk outside to one of the picnic tables and sit down.

"So what do you want Aretha? To tell me to stay away from Brittany? Maybe Dave?" Puck can't help the sarcastic tone in his voice. The events in the choir room still hurt.

"No. I came to apologize. What you said to me this morning was true. I never thought about how you were feeling during baby-gate. We were so focused on Quinn and Finn that we never even considered you or how you were feeling. I guess we all thought you were okay since you dated me, Santana and Rachel while Quinn was pregnant.

I am truly sorry for what I said that day. You were always a gentleman when we 'dated' and that should have told me something. And Dave was right you have always stood up for us no matter how we treated you. I should have chose differently that day.

I also wanted to say that I am sorry for all the nasty things I said to you or about you while you were dating Kurt. I was wrong and I see that now. Finn wasn't the only one to know, I knew about Blaine too. Kurt kept telling me that he knew you were screwing around on him and that he thought it was only fair to have someone to keep him company through the week.

I actually told him to break up with you, not to lower himself to your level. He told me that you needed to be taught a lesson about how you treated other people's feelings. He was going to set it up when you went to Dalton to visit him. He was going to break up with you there in front of all his Warbler friends. He was going to publicly humiliate you. I told him he was wrong and it did make me wonder what type of person he really is but I chose to overlook it. Again I made the wrong choice when it came to you.

I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am sorry for not seeing the real you. And for once I am doing the right thing. Kurt sent me an email today and I printed it off for you. I know what is on here is going to hurt you but you really need to read it Puck." Mercedes reaches in her purse and pulls out a folded piece of printer paper and hands it to Puck. "I know you are with Dave now. You need to let him be there with you when you read it."

Puck takes the piece of paper in hand. He really doesn't want to touch it. His first instinct is to ball it up and throw it away. But he shoves it in the pocket of his letterman's jacket. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"Thank you for apologizing to me Aretha. It took guts to do that and I always said you were ballsy for a girl. I know Kurt is your boy and all that but did you ever see me cheat with anyone? Did you ever see me even walk the halls with anyone, holding hands or anything like that?" Puck watches her shake her head no. "Then how could you believe I was cheating on Kurt?"

"I guess I believed that you were capable of it because of your past Puck." Mercedes looks at him with regret.

"Did you know I never cheated on anyone? Kurt was the first real relationship I had, all the other girls in my life were hookups. Just for sex. Nothing more. And then I started having feelings for Kurt, they scared me cause I had never felt that way before about anyone.

I wanted to do the right thing with Kurt. I had no desire to cheat on him. I did everything he asked of me. I wore the clothes he picked out for me. I became what he wanted me to be. But all any of you see is what I used to be, not what I am now." Puck stands to leave, "I will tell Santana to back off of you Aretha, but it's going to take me awhile to be friendly again. I won't let them slushy you again but you need to give me space this time."

Mercedes understands that she hurt him deeply. She feels the same way about Kurt and the lies he told to her. She doesn't know if she can find it in her heart to ever believe anything he tells her again or if she can even be friends with him again.

Dave had been watching out the window as Puck and Mercedes talked making sure the Diva didn't upset him again. He watched as Mercedes passed a note or something to Puck. He knew all he would have to do is ask Puck what it was but he would wait until Puck was ready to share whatever it was with him.

Puck walks back to the lunch room to find the table has grown quiet and everyone is staring at him. He takes his seat next to Brittany and holds her hand taking a deep breath before he speaks.

"San leave Aretha alone. She apologized to me and she really meant it. So don't do anything else to her." Puck looks at his friend with a meaningful glare.

"Are you sure?" Santana looks at Puck. She really didn't like putting Mercedes on the list but she was really tired of the way she always stood up for everyone but Puck.

"Yeah I'm sure. Are you and Dave going to go to the park with me and Britt after football and Cheerio practice? I mean if you guys want to we could all ride together." Puck is looking at Dave while his hand is inside his jacket pocket holding on to the paper Mercedes gave him. He knew whatever was printed on the paper wasn't good, the Diva told him to make sure Dave was with him not Brittany.

"Why don't we all go. I mean the more the merrier and it means more cover for the two of you." Layla looks at first Puck and then Dave with a knowing smile. Mike looks a little surprised at the suggestion but nods at the invite.

"I guess I could get my Dad to drop us off at the park, unless we could ride with one of you guys. If someone wouldn't mind." Artie looks at Puck first and then Finn. He doesn't know Dave well enough for his father to trust him. Mr. Abrahams was extremely protective of who his son rode with after the accident.

"Artie, you and Tina can ride with me." Finn smiles at his friend and teammate. "If you guys don't mind us tagging along." He looks at Puck hoping they can all hang out together.

Dave whispers something in Santana's ear and yelps when she pinches his side. She nods her head at Dave with an extremely sweet smile. He glares at her before speaking.

"Yeah I think it would good for all of us to hang out. I mean we need to get to know each other better and we could pick up some food and grab one of the football's from the locker room. Or we could grab some gloves toss a baseball around or….OUCH!" Dave yelps loudly when Satan pinches the inside of his thigh really hard. "What the fuck Satan?"

"What my rambling bumbling boy toy is trying to say is that you're all welcome to come with us." She looks at Dave with a sincerely sweet smile. "You were rambling like a five year old on his first play date sweetie. I had to stop you before you emptied out the gym of all the equipment." She rubs the spot she pinched and kisses his cheek. "You or Puck grab a couple of Frisbee's and we all can stop at Marcy's for some burgers to go. Okay?" _**Having real friends isn't going to be easy. Got to relax….fucking girls, fucking Satan, fucking cat! **_

Dave is muttering under his breath about sending Satan home, back to hell, but he nods at her. "Sure we can do that."

A bell sounds signaling the ending of their lunch period and everyone agrees to meet in the parking lot before heading to the park. The guys walk their girlfriends to their classes. Finn goes to check on Mercedes to make sure she is okay. After dropping off their girlfriends at their classes the guys head to their classes.

After football practice….

Dave and Puck are the last two players left in the locker room. Puck suddenly becomes self conscious in the shower. He keeps glancing at Dave who is in the next stall. Puck admires the strong body that is his to touch. He starts getting hard looking at Dave's body.

_Fuck! His chest is hairy! Not too hairy! I wonder if it is soft? What it would feel like against my face? Oh God his nipples! I wanna pull one in my mouth and suck on it! Tease it! Work my way down his treasure trail! OH SHIT! He's large! Not as big around as me but bigger than most I have seen in the showers! But it is longer than mine! God it would rip me in half! SHIT! Feel it buried deep inside me, pulsing, swelling! _

Puck had closed his eyes under the hot spray stroking his hard cock thinking about Dave. He suddenly feels a familiar strong arm encircle his waist as a hand moves his away from his throbbing shaft. Puck can feel that long hard cock pressed against the cleft of his firm ass.

Dave had been watching Noah stroke himself when he couldn't stand it anymore. He quietly walked around the concrete divider and pulled his boyfriend's wet naked body against his own. He nuzzles the side of Noah's face with his nose gently biting the dark teen's jaw line.

"What are you thinking about baby? Me touching you like this?" Dave's hand stroking the hard shaft and cupping Noah's balls in his hand. His other hand moving up and over Noah's hard chest stopping at one taut nipple teasing it between his fingers, pulling and pinching it.

Puck can't stop the whimper that escapes his lips, "Dave please". He can't stop the way his hips snap, thrusting into the large hand while pushing back against the hard shaft between his cheeks.

"Are you thinking about what it will feel like when I fill you up, balls deep into that tight ass of yours? Or maybe my mouth swallowing you whole, sucking you dry?" Dave growls at him pulling him tighter against his body, the hot water cascading over their bodies making it easy for Dave to thrust against Noah's cleft. The fit is tight but slick, between the two perfect orbs. His thrusts getting harder and faster as he imagines doing the things he is saying to Noah.

"Fuck! I wanna touch you Bear! I wanna…nuhhhh…so big…gonna rip me…ooooouummmmphkkk…" Puck can't think anymore, speak anymore…All he can do is feel, every nerve ending strung as tight as his balls.

"Not gonna rip you up baby. Gonna take my time stretching you open. Feel your hot, tight hole around my slick fingers." Dave knows they are both close to the edge, their bodies thrusting together. Dave kissing and nipping at Noah's pulse point. "Get you ready to take every inch of my cock. Hear you moan my name as I pound that sweet ass that is MINE!"

"O O …Da..Dave….I…babe…_**DAVE**_!" Puck grips the arm around his waist tight and grips Dave's ass and thigh with his other hand crying out his lover's name. Puck thrusts hard against Dave's hand as he splatters the shower wall his whole body humming with each pulse shooting through his sensitive head.

Dave bites Noah's shoulder where it curves to his strong neck muscles as he comes; shooting white ropes over Noah's back and in between his cheeks. Dave rides his orgasm out as the waves of pleasure make his knees weak. He continues to gently stroke Noah's hard shaft when he feels it swell again.

The bite triggers a second orgasm for Noah hitting him harder than the first. He can't speak, he can't breath. His world goes bright white behind his closed eyes as his body jack knifes hard convulsing with each pulsating blast of cum through his overtly sensitive cock. He literally passes out for a few moments going completely limp in Dave's arms. He comes back to earth as Dave is holding him up, washing away their spent seed.

"Hey beautiful. Are you okay?" Dave asks as he wraps Puck in a towel drying his tanned body.

"Yeah…I've never done that before. It was intense." Puck turns in his lover's arms looking up at the guy that just rocked his world. No one had ever made Puck cum twice, back to back. No one.

"Yes it was baby." Dave captures Noah's lips in a deep kiss pulling the smaller jock against him stroking Noah's sides with his fingertips. "You are so beautiful when you cum." Someone clearing their throat makes the two young lovers break apart.

"I wonder how much Tina will pay me for this?" Santana asks to no one in particular as she holds her cell videoing the boys. "That was totally wanky boys! Next time I want to watch the whole thing!" Santana smiles at them licking her lips.

"Satan if you show any one that I will…" Dave is cut off by Santana.

"Don't worry. It was just a pic of the two of you kissing:" She winks at them. "You need to get your asses in gear though. Everyone is grumbling and hungry."

"Just let us get dressed and we will be out in minute." Puck looks at her standing in front of Dave's naked body.

"You mean I can't watch?" She pouts.

"HELL NO!" Dave growls at her pointing at the locker room door.

"Fine! Just hurry the fuck up! I'm starving for some of Marcy's chili cheese fries!" She yells before stomping out of the locker room. "And don't forget the Frisbees'!"

The boys dress quickly, stealing kisses when they could before walking out to the parking lot. They are met with knowing looks from the girls and odd looks from the guys. But no one asks them what they were doing in the locker room alone.

Puck drives the chariot of Doom with Brittany practically sitting in his lap begging for details of the locker room. He finally tells her a few details and she grows strangely quiet.

Dave isn't as lucky. Santana would not stop bugging Dave, wanting to know if he took Puck's V-card and was it any good. Dave finally exploded and told her that they weren't ready to go all the way yet, at least he wasn't. And he didn't think Puck was either. He mumbled that they did other stuff and that was enough for now. She wanted to know what the other things were but the look Dave sent her, she knew she was pushing him to far so she simply let her imagination take over.

Dave welcomed the peace and quiet. He thought about what happened in the locker room and how Noah allowed him to take control every time they did anything sexual.

"Can I ask you something without YOU asking me a thousand questions?" Dave looks over at the quiet Latino.

"Sure. I think I can handle that." Santana realizes in that moment that neither Dave nor Puck have anyone to talk to about their relationship, meaning other guys to talk to.

"When you and Puck were together, having sex, who was in control?" Dave hates asking her about their sex life. It makes him…jealous.

"He was always in control. I mean I would instigate it, but he would call the shots/positions, what we did, how we did it. Why?" Santana looks at Dave with concern in her eyes. She wondered if Puck had tried to make Dave do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Fuck! I cant believe we are having this conversation. But I need to know. When we are together he gives me the control, it's like he doesn't want it." Dave stops at a red light. "I haven't been with any other guys and I have only been with a couple of girls. So I don't understand how someone who has been with so many different girls/women can hand over the control to someone like me."

"Because he trusts you and that is monumental for Puck. I don't think he has ever really trusted anyone, not even Kurt. He honestly believes that you are not going to hurt him or at least not on purpose. You my friend have reached Noah and that is something no one else, including me has done in years." Santana looks out the window thinking about the last time she actually saw Noah.

Dave wonders about she just said about Puck. He remembers when they were little and in grammar school, the skinny kid with the long curly hair that shied away from everyone except Finn Hudson. _**The first fight we ever had was in the third or fourth grade over Hudson.**_ It was after Puck had returned to school from being in an accident. Puck had missed almost a month of school. And when he came back Puck went from quiet and shy, to fighting anyone that would go pick on Hudson or Puck, himself. It was like someone flipped a light switch. Like he was trying to prove something.

"What happened to Noah San? What made him go away and Puck to appear?" Dave wonders what could change someone so drastically in such a short time.

"Simple his father left and his mother went a little crazy, but she has been recovering the last couple of years. She even quit drinking a couple of years ago. Puck whored himself out to the MILFS for a reason, he had to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. So Noah disappeared and Puck came in his place." Santana doesn't like remembering that time during Puck's life. It was bad for the once quiet and shy boy.

"Santana there is something you're not telling me what is it?" Dave catches the fact that she didn't talk about Noah's father, but his mother instead.

"Dave you need to ask him and let him tell you. All I can say it was bad for Noah and Puck was the one that protected the kid that used to sketch and grow a garden in their backyard. If he is giving you control when he is the most vulnerable then he will talk to you about it, just give him time." She looks at Dave with a sympathetic smile.

Dave turns into Marcy's Grill and everyone else follows into the parking lot. The girls go inside to pick up their orders while the guys wait outside. Santana tells the girls inside the restaurant that she has something to show them when they reach the park. She smirks at Tina and winks at Brittany. Layla simply laughs knowing that it has to do with the boys taking so long in the locker room.

Dave sits in his truck thinking about Santana had told him. Noah liked to sketch and he used to have a vegetable garden when he was little. _**Maybe we are more alike than I think. **_Dave jumps as Santana slams the truck door bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiles at her and takes the soda she offers and starts his truck.

Everyone heads over to the park; grabbing a picnic table close to the open field. During their meal everyone talks about this being their senior year and what fields they want to study in college.

Mike wants Performing Arts and everyone is like duh. He wants to be a choreographer for the big name singers.

Artie Robotic Engineering, he wants to invent mechanical legs for people that can't walk. The present Santa gave him, inspired him to want to create something more easily used and affordable kids that suffer from paralysis.

Layla wants to study Law and to eventually become a judge. She is tired of people getting away with hurting little kids and women. Her father was an abuser before her mother left him and moved her family to Lima.

Tina wants to be an editor of a book company preferably one that doesn't sign books like Twilight. She wants to focus on the Mary Shelly's of the world and Lord Byron's. They were true inspirations for the Gothic community.

Finn wants to be a teacher and a coach, like Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste. He loves Football and Glee Club. He thinks it's important to be able to show kids that doing both is a good thing.

Dave wants to study Botany, to learn how to produce healthy foods without all the pesticides and other chemicals. And to help use plants to find cures of illnesses that seem to be incurable.

Santana wants to own her own nightclub, so she is going to major in business. She doesn't want anyone being her boss. "With my temper, I will get fired more than I will be employed." The Latina laughs knowing her words are true.

Brittany wants to be a cat whisperer like the dude who is the dog whisperer on TV, which surprises no one except Layla. The group quietly explains to Layla about the evil Lord Tubbington and his special abilities.

And Puck surprises everyone when he says he wants to be an architect. He wants to leave something behind that he created and help build. Dave is proud of Puck's ambition. He watches his boyfriend blush as everyone praises his choice.

After the get to know each other part was over the guys go off to play Frisbee while the girls discuss Dave and Puck. Santana shows the girls the picture she took of the guys kissing naked in the locker room. Tina squeals and begs Santana to send it to her phone. Layla smiles at the picture commenting how cute the guys look in it. Brittany gets a far off look in her eyes and Santana has to nudge the girl back to earth.

After watching the guys sling the Frisbee around, in some of their cases sling was the only way to describe it, everyone gathered back around the table. Mike and Puck were having too much fun at Finn and Dave's expense. It seemed out of the five boys only Mike, Puck and Artie could properly launch a Frisbee, while Dave and Finn looked like they were performing a strange ballet of sorts. Finn even tripped over his own long legs once trying to mimic the way Mike gracefully executed a dance move while slinging the Frisbee to Puck at the other end of the open area.

Finn had watched Puck try to teach Dave the proper way to throw the flying disk. They looked so natural together laughing and teasing each other. Dave picking Puck up once and swinging him around smiling at the smaller jock in his arms. They had even managed to steal a kiss until Mike let out a wolf whistle followed by a TMI. Finn had never seen Puck so this relaxed or natural around anyone. Even Kurt. It was nice and Finn was happy for his best friend.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes when Puck touched the folded up note in his jacket pocket. He let his fingers run over the creases thinking if he honestly wanted to know what was on it. He came up with an idea.

"Um San do you mind taking Britt home, I want to talk to Dave alone." Puck stares at his best friend with pleading eyes.

"Sure. I never mind taking my girl home." Santana reaches for Brittany's pinky. "Are we going to meet up in the parking lot again in the morning?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Puck looks at Dave and tries to smile when he suddenly has an armful of Brittany hugging him tightly. She tells Puck to talk to Bear that he can make it better as she kisses him on the cheek. He nods his nod and thanks her. He tells everyone else later and heads towards Dave's truck.

Dave hugs Satan thanking for the talk earlier and for being there for the two of them. "Something is bothering him. Just take good care of him Dave and let him talk." She kisses Dave on the cheek and walks Brittany to the car.

After Finn put Artie in his truck and the wheelchair in the back he walks over to Dave. He knows Dave really cares about Puck but he still feels like it is his duty to 'have the talk'.

"Dave I just wanted to say that I know you care about Puck, I can see it every time you look at him. I can tell that he is falling hard for you. So…If you hurt him I will kick your ass. You know what Kurt did to him and how much it hurt him, don't do that to him." Finn holds out his hand to Dave with a small smile.

"I don't plan on it Hudson. I really lov, uh like Puck. He's good for me. And I just wish you had stopped Kurt before this happened but then I wouldn't have gotten this chance with Puck. So it's all good Hudson." Dave shakes Finn's hand and walks towards his boyfriend who is waiting for him by the truck.

Puck instinctively walks to Dave wrapping his arms around the big jock. He snuggles into the warmth and the safety waiting for him. He rests his head against the broad shoulder feeling Dave's arms pulling him tighter to his body. Puck feels Dave's lips tenderly kissing his forehead and a small tear escapes the dark hazel orb.

"Can we go back to your house? I need to show you something that Mercedes gave me. It's an email from Kurt to her. She said I needed to read it but I needed to have you with me when I did." Puck looks up to see the concern in Dave's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to read it? I mean, you know it's going to hurt you so why do it?" Dave is worried the moment he sees the tear slipping down the dark cheek.

"I think it has something to do with us being a couple. It was important to her that you were with me when I read it." Puck is tracing invisible patterns on Dave's chest with his fingers.

"Come on we need to go. I will call my Dad and let him know what's going on that you're coming home with me. You need to call your Mom and let her know so she won't worry about you okay?" Dave leans down and kisses Puck's lips quickly.

"M'kay"

Dave calls his father and then hands the phone to Puck who calls his mother. He tells her the truth about the email and needing to talk to Dave in private, Naomi suggests that Puck spend the night that way the boys aren't out so late. He relays the message to Dave who says his father would probably go for it. So after Puck hangs up they head over to Puck's for a change of clothes and to say goodnight to his mother. The ride to both houses is quiet with Puck holding on to Dave's hand like it is a lifeline.


	9. Words Can Hurt Just As Much

_Thanks to you all that helped with this chapter! And to all those who reviewed and alerted, I would name you all but alas poor Hemmy is really tired tonight. But you all know who you are and that you are extremely important to me! This part wrote itself and I mean that literally. I simply sat down with the email and the rest just came about of its own accord. A special thanks to Rain who helps me make sure there aren't too many mistakes in my writing style. And to my ValBabe that inspires me to write Puck with different characters other than Kurt, all my 3's babe. And you should know what that means now! LOL So on with the chapter and please review. To my Demons and Wolfies Thank you both so much! Hemmy_

**Chapter 9**

**Words Can Hurt Just As Much**

They are sitting on Dave's bed as Noah takes out the white folded paper and stares at it for a few moments before opening it. He reads the hateful words in bold black letters; his hands begin to shake, his breath becomes shallow. He finally drops the letter running into Dave's bathroom retching. He barely makes it to the porcelain basin before the food from Marcy's makes a reappearance.

Dave grabbed the paper before following Noah into the bathroom. He lays it on the tile counter top of the vanity before pulling a wash cloth from the cabinet by the shower wetting it and placing it on the back of Noah's neck.

"Babe it was just a piece of paper. He can't hurt you. They are just words." Dave tries to calm the shaking, retching jock kneeling on the floor. He rubs soothing circles on Noah's shoulders.

Noah has empties his stomach contents and is dry heaving the only thing left which is bile. He can't stop the memories that are flooding his mind. He can feel everything that happened that afternoon.

"He he knew why my father left? He can't know." Noah gasps out between retches. When he looks up Dave begins to gently clean his face of the tears, vomit and spit. There is such fear in the almost solid amber eyes that Dave feels his own tears threatening to fall.

He grabs the email off the vanity and reads it.

_OMG Cedes!_

_Puckerman showed up with Dave Karofsky to pick up his truck at my house, Santana and Brittany were there too, yet he wouldn't even talk to me! He kept pushing me away!_

_Then he starts screaming at me how I cheated on him and how I broke his heart! He was crying all over that ape Karofsky! I knew he was cheating on me, but I would never have thought it was with that dirt bag! _

_Then my Dad comes out and he believes that lying human reject, that I was cheating on him with Blaine! And my dumb step brother, thank Gucci we aren't related by blood, backs up every single word the worthless Neanderthal was accusing me of! Finn even told my Dad about me bringing Blaine home on the weekends that they had their over night dates. _

_My Dad took my baby, because of what that Lima loser said! I now have to ride with Finn to and from school every Friday afternoon and be up at an un-Godly hour Monday morning to ride back to school. He took my cell, my laptop, and all forms of communication while I'm at home and school! I am having to use a public computer in the library to send you this email! All because that walking STD carrier couldn't do what I told him and that was to go to Mike's to play stupid video games! If he had done that then none of this would have happened! _

_I don't know why I ever agreed to date the deadbeat and I never felt anything when he touched me! And the way he kissed me made my stomach turn and not in a butterfly way either. I had to pick out his clothes if we went out. Don't even get me started on his manners. I know why his father left and never came back! I guess I just wanted to see what it was like to slum for a little while. Ugh! _

_I'm so glad that I am over that and I have Blaine who is everything that stupid loser could never be. Blaine is amazing! He's educated and knows how to treat me. We go to the local Art Galleries and then to the little Bistro around the corner from campus. And OMG! The sex is FABULOUS! I am so glad I didn't have sex with Puck, it wouldn't have been special considering I would have had to tell him what to do and how to do it! I don't see how he is considered a sex god. _

_I sent Quinn an email asking for her help. I am going to destroy him and Karofsky! She is around them more than you and I know you wouldn't be comfortable helping me to destroy Puck. I asked her to catch them together and to take pictures for me. I am going to out them to the entire school! I am going to send the pictures to Jacob Israel to put on his blog! The jocks will turn on their own and make their lives physically a living hell! And I may transfer back to McKinley just to watch the show! _

_Thanks for listening to me Cedes! I will check my email everyday at lunch. I have to head to Modern Lit now. _

_XXOO_

_Kurt_

The words worthless, stupid, deadbeat, Lima loser cause Dave to slam his fist against the floor making Noah jump. He puts the paper down and pulls Noah against him.

"You are none of those things baby. He isn't worth you making yourself sick. Please baby, try to calm down." Dave can hear Noah mutter.

"The court said that no one knew except me, my Ma and the lawyers. No one else was suppose to know. How did he find out? BEAR HOW DID HE FIND OUT?" Noah screams at Dave clutching his knees to his chest.

"Noah what/who are you talking about? No one is suppose to know what?" Dave looks at Noah who is shaking his head closing his eyes tight. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Let me in baby, please." He watches as his boyfriend opens his eyes, they turn cold, like he was dead. There is no light shining out of them as he looks at Dave and starts speaking, his voice a monotone. He looked like he was in a trance. Dave becomes frightened for his boyfriend.

"Do you remember when I missed a month of school in the fourth grade? That was when my Dad left. No one was suppose to know. They said I had an accident. But it was my Dad.

My Dad could be a real asshole sometimes, yelling at my Ma or me, hitting us sometimes, but I never thought he would react the way he did. I just wanted a friend. A best friend that I could have fun with, I didn't even know I was gay back then. I just wanted a friend of my own.

I wanted Finn to come over and spend the night. I had never asked for anyone to sleep over and I really wanted to be friends with Finn. I told him that I liked hanging out with Finn and that I _really_ liked him. I never had a best friend before and I thought he would be proud of me. My dad asked me if I liked girls and I said no. I was eight years old, girls were gross.

The first punch was so hard that I hit the wall behind me and slid down it. I thought my head was going to explode and I started crying holding my hands up in front of me. I could feel the blood running down my face. He started screaming at me that no son of his was going to be a faggy homo, that he would should me how to be a real man. He grabbed me off the floor and threw me into the china cabinet, God it hurt worse than his fist, the glass doors broke when I hit it.

When I landed on the floor he started kicking at me. I remember pulling my knees against my chest, like this," Noah wraps one arm around his knees and one around the back of his head. "I tried to protect myself. I begged him to stop, told him that he was hurting me, that I was bleeding. He told me to shut up that he wasn't having a queer for a son. That he would beat the _evil_ out of me. He jerked me up off the floor and started punching me in the face, the stomach and that is when I blacked out.

Ma came home and saw what that bastard was doing to me. She tried to pull him off but he wouldn't stop, so she hit him with the coffee pot. She grabbed me up and took me to the hospital. That is what I heard her tell Nana Connie at the hospital.

If my Ma hadn't got off work early that afternoon I would have died, that's what the doctor told her. They thought I was asleep, but I could hear them talking about me. I had broken ribs, cuts, internal bruising, a concussion, and my face looked like it had been through ten rounds with a boxer. I couldn't see that good and I couldn't breathe without hurting. The punches to my eyes did something to them and that's why I wear contacts or glasses, without them everything is a little out of focus.

The hospital called the police and they arrested my dad. My Ma testified against my dad and I told the lady from the court what happened and he got ten years in a maximum prison for trying to kill me. He gets out sometime this year but he isn't allowed any contact with me, my Ma, or Sarah. I think he isn't allowed to be in the same state, but I don't know. Since I was so young and he almost killed me, it was never made public; they sealed the records. Ma wouldn't let me go back to school until all the bruises were gone from my face so no one would ask any questions." Noah looks at Dave tears falling from his dark lashes. "My Ma blamed herself and started drinking. She said she would look at me and could still see what he did to me and it was her fault. I tried to tell her for years that it wasn't her fault. She finally stopped drinking a couple of years ago and we both went to therapy for a few months.

You are the only person besides Santana that I have told the truth about it. I trust you Bear. A part of me keeps telling I am wrong for it but I do. I never told Kurt. I never said anything to him about my father except that he left when I was little."

Dave pulls Noah onto his lap, stroking the dark stripe of hair and pressing his lips against the dark teen's forehead. He doesn't know what to say. All he wants to do is beat the shit out of Noah's abusive father and Kurt for hurting his love. _**How could someone try to kill their own kid? He almost died because his fucked up father thought he wanted…Fuck he was only eight years old, Noah didn't even know what sex was or what it meant to be in love with a guy! **_

"Baby, I am never going to let someone hurt you like that again. I promise! You were too little and there was something wrong with _him_ not you! You only wanted and needed a friend! You did nothing wrong Noah!" There is a hardness to the compassionate tone of Dave's voice as he tries to make Noah realize that he did nothing wrong and that he didn't deserve what that bastard did to him. "When we are alone is that when you are Noah and not Puck?"

"Yeah. I feel safe with you Bear. I trust you and I am falling in love with you." Noah looks at the green hazel eyes widen in shock. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Noah looks away to the floor.

"I am falling in love with you too Noah. And I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me." Dave says nuzzling the soft dark hair.

Noah jerks his eyes back to Dave's face and can see the big teddy bear really means it. He can feel Dave kissing the stripe of dark hair murmuring that he would always protect him, that he loved him too much to allow anyone to hurt his _Elmo_.

Noah snuggles into the broad warm chest feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He just told the big guy his greatest secret and that he was falling in love with him without Dave pushing him away or laughing at him.

Mr. K had been listening outside the door. He had been on his way to bed and just meant to check on the boys when he heard Noah yelling about his father. A sudden realization hits Paul. Puckerman, Noah Puckerman. _Oh My God! It's him, it's the kid from ten years ago! It's not possible, is it? _

Paul was familiar with the case, it was his first child abuse case when he worked for District Attorney's Office. It had been an extremely sensitive case at the time. The father was yelling to anyone that would listen that his son was a fag and deserved what he got. Paul could feel no sympathy for the man especially after the doctor's report and the pictures of the injured little boy.

The pictures of the child and the home showed in graphic detail the powerful rage of Mr. Puckerman's temper. A small eight year old body covered in dark blue and yellow bruises on his back, chest, arms, legs, and his face was barely recognizable as human. A kitchen with blood spatters on the wall, a destroyed cabinet, the linoleum littered with bloody shoe prints. Paul remembers going home that night and hugging Dave for almost an hour. He wasn't allowed to explain anything, he just kept telling his son he loved him.

The case was open and shut considering the confession from the father and the testimony from the mother and child. A deal was reached in a matter of hours between the DA's office and a public defender, ten consecutive years with no parole or time off for good behavior. The judge warned all parties involved that this case was never to be discussed with anyone that was not directly linked to the case and that the case was to be sealed indefinitely. Mr. Puckerman was told that once his sentence was served that he was not allowed to have any contact with the mother or the two children and if he broke said order he would be sent back to prison to serve an additional ten-twenty years.

Mr. Puckerman was led from the closed court room shouting he was only being a good father, that someone had to save his son's soul from being a cocksucker. Paul remembers the chill that ran down his spine looking at the eyes of the terrifying man, he reminded him of Charles Manson. He just wasn't crazy, clinically crazy anyway, that was what the court appointed psychiatrist had determined, "the fucker is just scary mean" was what the doctor said off the record.

Paul snaps out of the memory when he hears his son say that he is falling in love with Noah. He smiles at the honesty in Dave's voice and peeks around the corner to see his son holding Elmo tenderly kissing the stubble on top of his head. The love he sees between those two young men makes his heart swell with pride. He accidentally bumps the door against the wall causing the boys to break apart at the noise.

"Uh, hey Dad. Noah got sick and I was just trying to make him feel better. We weren't doing anything…I mean we weren't making out or…." Dave stops rambling when Noah pokes him in the side looking like 'SHUT UP'!

"I think I ate something bad from Marcy's earlier Mr. K." Noah blushes down to the top of his tee shirt.

"I don't think you were doing anything wrong boys. You can relax for a minute, but I do want to talk to the two of you out here. Okay?" Mr. K looks at both boys with a soft expression.

"This isn't going to be a safe..uh…sex talk is it Dad? Cause that would be really embarrassing in front of Noah." It's Dave's turn to blush. That is the only reason he can think of why his dad wants to talk to them.

"No, I think you both are old enough to know about….that. No this is something I need to say to both of you." Mr. K steps back towards the bed as both boys walk out of the bathroom and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't mean to eaves drop on the two of you. I was coming up to say goodnight when I heard Noah yelling about his father." He holds his hand up as both teens start to say something. "Noah, I was the prosecuting attorney on your father's case. Son, I am sorry that ever happened to you. I heard you saying how someone could know about him, they can't the records were sealed and a court ordered gag was placed on anyone that had been involved in the case. So I don't want you worrying about something that can't happen. I will check with the records department but as far as the court is concerned no one knows and they never will unless you tell them." Mr. K looks at the tears that are slipping down the tanned cheeks and how his son pulls him to his side.

"Are you sure Dad? I mean it was a long time ago. Could someone get the records or talk to someone that knew?" Dave holds Noah with one arm around him and his hand interlacing with one of Noah's.

"I don't want anyone else knowing about my…about him. I dealt with it with a shrink a couple of years ago. He said that I have to face it, that I have to face that it happened to me. And I know he is getting out this year. I had kept it locked away until the email. I'm sorry Mr. K but I need to know if anyone else has found out and I want to know when he is getting out." Noah looks at Paul with tear filled eyes. "I don't want him trying to hurt my family or Dave. It doesn't matter if he comes after me. I can take it. I survived it."

"I will make sure no one comes after you, Dave or your family Noah. No one is going to hurt any of you. I will make some calls in the morning and find out what I can. I want you to remember something Noah; you matter to Dave, to me, to your mom, your crazy friends, and your sister. We all need you to be okay. If he does try to contact you tell me or your Mom, so we can help stop him." Paul kneeled in front of the young man that was in love with his son. The words he spoke he said in truth, they all needed him in their lives. He pats both their knees and stands to leave. "You boys get ready for bed and if you do anything just be safe that is all I ask. Goodnight."

"Dad!" Dave turns four different shades of red, he looks at Noah seeing he has the same reaction. "Sorry about that Noah."

"It's okay. You have a really good Dad." Noah smiles at the embarrassed Dave.

"Yeah he' pretty cool." Dave smiles back at Noah thinking about his father. He knew his Dad had dealt with bad cases before, domestic assault, murder and stuff like that but he never thought about his Dad being the one that sent Noah's monster away. He felt proud knowing his Dad was there for Noah even back then.

The boys get ready for bed in sweats and undershirts. Dave jokes about putting drool pad on his chest as they are brushing their teeth but Noah knows better and he really does not drool. Not that much any way. Noah and Dave climb into the big bed with Dave promising that everything would be better in the morning and he mattered to him. After kisses that were filled with love and comfort instead of passion and lust, Noah claimed his spot on Dave's chest laying his head so that it rest against Dave's chin.

"Goodnight Bear. Iloveyou." The last words spoken in a rushed whisper from Noah as he wrapped his arm around his teddy bear.

"I love you too babe. Goodnight." Dave says the words louder and clearer than Noah, no longer afraid of the feelings in his heart. He knew Noah meant the words, it was just that he was still afraid of being hurt and after hearing what happened Dave understood why.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul didn't go to bed after he walked out of the Dave's room. He headed back downstairs and logged onto the data based used by the county and state for criminal offenders. He searched until he found Isaiah Puckerman at the Maximum Correctional Facility in Columbus. He used his State ID to access the prison's personal records to access the file on Isaiah. He did not like what he read.

**Numerous assault investigations, but there was never any witnesses.**

**Was a prime suspect in a knifing incident. Again no witnesses.**

**Is a strange type of religious leader to some of the inmates. Cult like following.**

**Combative with guards and the warden.**

Everything that Paul read made him more determined to find a way of stopping the man when he was released in a few months. _At least the boys and Noah's family have a little while longer before he is released from prison. Maybe I can talk to the judge and see if he can't order the man to live in another state._

Paul logs off and makes sure the house is locked up before heading back upstairs. He stops at Dave's room and peeks inside the open doorway. He thought he would be grossed out by his son loving another guy but strangely he isn't, maybe it is because he can see that both of them care so much for each other. He looks at Elmo laying across Bear's chest, arms wrapped around each other.

Where in the world did his son come up with Elmo as a nickname for the young man in his arms was a mystery to Paul, but he had a feeling it had to do with a red fuzzy ticklish creature from Sesame Street. Paul shakes his head at the thought and smiles as he closes the door heading to his own room. Everyone was safe tonight.


	10. True Love & Icy Hot Heat

_Okay readers. All I can say about this chapter is you are so warned about the SMUT! Totally descriptive guy/guy SMUT! But this chapter has everything else along with the SMUT! Do you think I have typed SMUT enough times yet? I just don't want any doubt! After the last chapter this seemed appropriate because this fic was never meant to be angsty, but the secret revealed last time was needed for future chapters. And for those of you wondering about Lord Fat Ass himself, he will be back next chapter in a totally fitting scene for the fat psychotic horny tom cat! Please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed and alerted to this story. To my friend Rain, thanks for all your inspiration and help! To ValBaby! All MY LOVE! To HeartoBrain, Baby this SMUT is for YOU! Peace everyone and enjoy! Hemmy_

**Chapter 10**

**True Love & Icy Hot Heat**

The boys met the girls in the school parking lot the next morning with Dave sending Santana a text that he needed to talk with her, alone without either Puck or Brittany. She nodded at her boyfriend as she put her phone back in her purse. Brittany was cooing over Puck and kissing his cheek multiple times like he had a boo boo.

"Britt let Puck breathe. He isn't hurt or anything." Santana looks at the blonde with a strange twinkle in her eyes as she arches an eyebrow at Dave. "Or is he?"

"It's not what you're thinking Satan. He just had a rough night sleeping." Dave regrets the words instantly.

"OOO so it was rough?" The dark Latina giggles at Dave watching as his face turns red.

"This is why I hate you sometimes! We didn't do anything last night!" Dave huffs at the smirking girl.

"I like kissing Puck's cheek it tastes like soap and he smells really good too." The blonde says licking her boyfriends cheek like a cat would lap milk out of a bowl.

"Brittany!" Santana and Dave yell at the same time both ready to say more as Puck speaks.

"It tickles Britt." He giggles slightly until he sees the murderous look in Dave's eyes. "But you better stop before they get any madder at us." He points at their respective partners glaring at both of them now.

"I'm sorry San but I just want to eat him up. He is so cute sometimes." Brittany pets Puck's stubble like she would Lord Tubbington's fur. "And his hair is so soft like Tubb's."

Puck looks like Brittany just called him a Loser by comparing him to that thing called a cat and pulls her hands away from his 'hawk. "I am not like that fucked up animal."

Santana and Dave laugh at the dark jock as he holds Britt's hands in place with his own. Dave smiles trusting that Noah loves him. Santana just can't help herself as she opens her mouth.

"Hmmm, just think Puck; you and Tubbs are really a lot alike if you think about it. You're both horny all the time, you both have soft fur," Santana emphasizes the point by rubbing her hand over his stubble, "and deep down inside you both are _pussies_!" Santana laughs as she grabs Dave's hand and starts running towards the school with Dave in tow.

"You bitch! Satan I will get you for that!" Puck yells after them grabbing Brittany's hand and starting to chase the other couple to the school.

Everyone laughs as the _it couples_ chase each other, laughing and joking with each other. Finn and Mercedes watch from the sidewalk smiling at their friends.

"Who would ever have thought those would be a strange foursome?" Mercedes asks Finn. She had thought a lot about what Puck had said to her and what had happened over the last couple of years. She was proud the jock finally found a place/friends that could make him happy.

"Yeah I know. I told Dave yesterday he better not hurt Puck, not after what Kurt did to him. I think he really loves Puck and Puck loves him." Finn smiles at Mercedes thinking about the private talk she had with Puck yesterday. "I know it really isn't any of my business but what happened between the two of you yesterday?"

"It's okay. I told him that I was really sorry for everything that happened and that you weren't the only one that knew. Finn, I knew about Blaine too ." Mercedes' smile slips from her face. She chews her lips for a second before continuing. "Kurt said that he knew Puck was cheating on him and that he deserved to have someone keep him company at that fancy school. I told him to break up with Puck, but he never would. So I am just as guilty as you are Finn except Puck told me he needs time and space from me." A tear slips down her cheek. "I gave Puck an email that Kurt sent me. He is going to try and destroy them by outing them to the whole school. He even wants to transfer back to watch the fallout."

"What the hell is Kurt's problem? I mean I know that Puck used to bully him worse than I did but he hasn't done that since he joined Glee at the start of our sophomore year and that's two years ago. I actually thought Kurt cared about Puck." Finn tightens the grip he has on his backpack strap almost white knuckling it.

"I don't understand either. I mean Puck came out to him and trusted him with a secret that could destroy his rep and make him a target for the jocks. I think he feels like he is better than everyone else, that sending him to that fancy school makes him superior. You should ask Dave for the email and show it to Burt. Or ask them if it would be okay for me to print a copy of it for you. I saved it so I could remember why I don't want to be friends with Kurt anymore." Mercedes looks at Finn; her deep chocolate eyes staring into his light cocoa ones. She always had a soft spot for the giant of a teen and seeing the compassion he has for Puck just makes her like him even more.

"I will talk to Dave and see what he says, but I am going to tell Burt about the email. He needs to know what is going on with Kurt too." Finn feels like he is falling into those dark eyes staring at him. He thinks about kissing her full lush lips just as the warning bell sounds. "Uh, I guess we better head to class." They both walk away slightly disappointed at the bell.

The hallways are filled with an inhuman screech as Quinn Fabray is slushied by the entire Cheerio squad, minus Britt and Santana. Coach Sylvester can be heard telling Quinn, 'see now this is how a team acts, _**together**_. And from the look on your face Q I am guessing that you now know how Puckerman felt when the jocks started slushying him because of you. Oh and one other thing Q until you do the right thing I don't expect to see you in your uniform until practice each day. The dry cleaning bill is going to be astronomical with all those stains to clean.'

The gossip mills work overtime and phones are sending pictures to those that weren't there to witness the monumental moment in the head Cheerio's school life. She pushes her way through the crowd to the bathroom to try and clean up the mess on her uniform and face. She remembers the email that Kurt had sent her and began to plan her revenge, not knowing that her intended victims also knew of the email.

Sam was apologizing to Puck when the jocks appeared and they looked at Puck for a go ahead, but he shook his head no and with disappointed faces they went to hunt another victim. Jacob Israel could be heard screeching like a girl a few minutes later.

"Puck what you said the other was true. I did go after Quinn and I said some really nasty things to you the other day. Dude I'm sorry, I guess I listened to the wrong people about you and I never really got to _know you_. I just assumed what the others were saying was true and for that I am really sorry." Sam looks down at his shoes trying to figure out what else to say when Puck interrupts his thoughts.

"Thanks man. I know I have a bad reputation and all that but you're right, you don't really know me. I am a lot different than everyone thinks. Ask Dave he knows the real me and he accepts me." Puck sees the jocks approaching and shakes his head at them, seeing the disappointed faces he rolls his eyes at them. "Just give me time and I think that I am also guilty of lumping you in with Quinn. What does those TV crime shows call it…Guilt by association. So we're cool, just give me a little space." Puck holds up his fist at Sam and smiles when Trouty Mouth bumps it. Puck fires off a quick text to Santana to call off the attacks on Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel is the last to be slushied before first period even began. She had worn her bright pink rain coat and rain hat to school. If she was going to be slushied then at least she would be ready for the attack. The jocks caught her by surprise and her coat was unbuttoned allowing the frozen drinks to reach her clothes. She calmly made her way to the nearest girls restroom to clean up.

Rachel had spent a lot of time last night talking with her two dads about the Puck debacle and was now more pissed off at the Jewish teen than before. Both of her fathers agreed with what Puck had said about her, that she did use her fellow Jew and never felt any remorse or concern for his feelings.

Hiram, her African-American father, told her that she really did need to apologize and that he was terribly disappointed in her. Albert, her Jewish father told her if she outed the teens it would be the same as outting her fathers if they were closeted. He also expressed how disappointed he was in her and that Finn was right in standing up to her and the other members of New Directions.

Rachel Berry fumed all night thinking about the words 'disappointed in you'. Her fathers had never used those words to her and it made her feel like the worst person ever to breathe air. It made her feel like she was the person that shot Bambi's mother in the movie. But she still couldn't bring herself to apologize to Noah.

Rachel couldn't apologize to the one person she always felt would be there for her no matter what she did to him. She couldn't stand the thought of him being with that pile of human refuse, Dave Karofsky, either. Rachel knew she had deep feelings for Noah, deeper even than her feelings for Finn, but like Quinn she chose the reliable, safe one of the two boys.

She had thought Kurt was an experiment that would pass when Noah figured out his sexuality, but then yesterday the way he looked at Dave made her sick to her stomach. She saw real love in his eyes for that bully and it was returned by Dave. She knew then that Noah would never be hers again. Not her backup and probably not even her friend. She didn't hate him for being gay, but who he chose to fall in love with.

She stands looking in the mirror lost in thought when a sna-rky voice interrupts her thoughts.

"So are you ready to apologize to Puck yet?" Santana is sneering at her from the doorway. "Or do you need a few more days of this as incentive?" The dark Latina points at the stained animal sweater.

"You can slushy me all you want Satan, but I am not apologizing to Noah. I have done nothing wrong except make my opinion known and that is not a crime." Rachel fires back.

"It's wrong Hobbit, when you intentionally hurt the person. You treat Puck like he is your personal toy to use every time Finn pisses you off. Puck has feelings and I think you found that yesterday." Santana walks over the smaller Jewish girl.

"I don't think he is my personal toy. I don't use him like you and the other's think I do. How could I use the guy I really love?" Rachel slaps her hands over her mouth looking away from the Latina.

"_You love Puck? How can you say that? _You have used him every time Finn looks at another girl. You tried to sleep with him to get back at Finn over losing his V-card to me. You are really fucked up." Santana looks at the girl in disbelief. "You throw him in Finn's face until Frankenteen professes his love for you! If you ever loved him you would have chose him over Finn. God! You are no better than Fabray!"

"**Don't you dare compare me to that ice bitch! I am nothing like Quinn. I have never lied to Puck about my feelings! I have never been pregnant and lied about who the father is!" **Rachel yells at Santana, her face in an ugly snarl.

"**Yes, you are just like Quinn! You both used Puck to get Finn! You both chose Finn over Puck!**" Santana is shaking with rage looking at the petite girl in front of her. "But you know what? _**He is finally happy now**_! **Dave makes **_**Noah**_** happy!" **

"**I know he doesn't belong with that piece of trash bully! He deserves better than that thing!**" Rachel screeches at the top of her lungs.

"**Dave is what Noah wants Berry! **It doesn't matter what _you_ think he deserves, Noah is happy and I intend to make sure he stays that way!" Santana looks at Rachel with a murderous glare in her dark furious eyes.

Brittany walks in hearing the shouting match between the two girls and she knew she needed to get in there before anyone else could make out their words.

"Santana what's going on? I could _hear_ you in the hallway." Brittany doesn't even look at Rachel.

"Berry says that she isn't going to apologize to Puck and that Dave doesn't deserve Puck!" Santana looks at Brittany, pointing at Rachel.

Brittany looks at the smaller girl with the stained sweater and feels sorry for her. She looks back at Santana and links her pinky with the darker hand smiling before turning around to face Rachel.

"Rachel I feel sorry for you. You break up with Finn because he cares too much about Puck and then you stand here telling Santana you care too much about Puck to see him with Dave. To me if you really cared for Puck you would want him happy and he is totally happy with Bear. They totally love each other and Bear protects Puck, instead of Puck always protecting everybody else. He needs Bear just like I need San. So you need to get over yourself and apologize cause the slushy look is so two years ago. Come on San we need to get to class." Brittany is smarter than everyone thinks and Puck is happy with his Bear. And that is all that matters to Brittany who loves Puck just as much as she loves Santana. Just different of course.

Rachel is left standing there staring after the blonde Cheerio when one of the stall doors open and Layla steps out.

"You know they're right. I have seen Dave and Puck together, it is like watching two old soul mates. I didn't know the bully side of Dave but what _I have seen _is the tender and loving side for Puck. He is there for him at the drop of a hat. They touch every chance they get and I am not surprised anyone else hasn't seen the fact that they are so in love with each other.

If you love him at all, you should want him to be happy. Think about this Rachel. When was the last time you saw him laugh, I mean really laugh? I saw it yesterday at the park when the boys were playing Frisbee. If you would just give them a chance you would see it too." Layla turns to walk out of the restroom.

"They let you hang out with them?" Rachel is taken back that the new girl is allowed around the tight group.

"Yeah. Mike and I are dating." Layla looks at the petite girl like _where have you been_ and continues. "We all went to the park yesterday after practice. Mike, me, Finn, Artie, Tina, Puck, Dave, San and Britt. We had burgers from Marcy's and then the guys played Frisbee until it was almost dark. Be happy for them instead of spiteful and give Dave a chance; he is really a nice guy." Layla exit's the room without waiting for Rachel to respond.

Rachel stares opened mouth at the retreating girl. She is left with a lot to think about as she heads to her class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave meets ups with Puck in an empty classroom explaining that he just wanted a quiet moment with his boyfriend. They kiss softly, holding on to each other. He tells Noah that he has a surprise planned for him after school and Santana is helping with it. Noah questions Dave about letting Satan help with the surprise since her track record kinda sucked at that type of thing. Dave tells him not to worry about it and that they will meet up afterwards. Noah agrees and says that he will take Brittany out to lunch. Dave tells him no licking, kissing or any other type of making out before latching onto Noah's lips possessively earning a whimpered moan from his love.

Santana and Dave sneak off to the auditorium to so Dave can show her the email. Needless to say the dark skin girl becomes completely unhinged and threatens to dismember Kurt for bringing up the past to Puck. But she still does not really believe that Kurt knows what happened that day.

She reads the email again and tells Dave that it could have been meant sarcastically and not that he actually knew why. Like Kurt thought Mr. Puckerman left because he thought Puck was a loser too. Dave looks at the email and agrees with Santana but still wants to maim both Kurt and Mr. Puckerman for hurting Noah.

He tells her about his father's involvement in the case and that he was checking on the records and stuff to make sure no one had asked any questions. Santana is happy that Mr. K is helping Noah, she really liked Dave's father. He genuinely seems to care and accepts the boy's relationship.

They finish up with the surprise and their talk meeting up with Britt and Puck at the lunch area outside of the cafeteria. They find the two love birds with Britt sitting in Puck's lap feeding him a yogurt sundae from McD's laughing and having fun with the rest of their posse.

It seems that they formed a new clique in the last couple of days that includes, Mike, Layla, Tina, Artie, Sam, Finn and now Mercedes. Santana notices that Finn keeps looking at Mercedes with those damn puppy dog eyes. It makes her happy to see everyone having a good time once again until she thinks of the next scandal; _Finn Hudson doofus extraordinaire falling for Miss Diva herself Mercy Jones. _Oh well they could handle it, Rachel or Quinn might not, but the rest of them could.

"Is your ice cream good Puck?" Santana lets the P pop showing her annoyance with the duo.

"Yeah Satan real good." Puck kisses the tip of Brittany's nose knowing Satan was close to unlocking the gates of hell on him.

"You guys missed her feeding him the fries earlier." Layla adds looking at Dave's face starting to turn purple.

"Puck took me to the drive thru at McD's and bought me lunch and this cool yogurt sundae." Brittany feeds Puck another spoonful teasing his lips with the spoon.

Puck groans loudly, too loudly, sucking the frozen treat off the spoon, while looking at Dave through his lashes. Dave can feel his jeans becoming tighter watching those full lips wrap around the cold mound sucking it down his throat. Santana is staring at Dave and gently reaches her hand across his jeans feeling the definite hard spot. Puck knows he's in trouble when he sees the shocked expression on Satan's face and where her hand had just been.

"Britt why don't you finish the sundae with San? I just remembered I left something in the locker room that I really need to go get." Puck gently pushes Brittany off his lap and smiles at everyone before jumping up and running across the school yard. Dave shoves Santana at Brittany as he jumps up running after Puck yelling "Puckerman I am going to get you for this! Your gonna pay!"

The rest of the group laughs at the site of the big guy chasing Puck threatening him the whole time. Others in the school yard laugh and place bets on whether Karofsky will be able to catch the faster Puckerman.

"If those two don't have sex soon they are going to be impossible to be around." Santana laughs talking to Layla.

"I know! Did you see the way Puck was flirting with Dave sucking on that spoon?" Layla has a far off look in her eyes. She turns looking at Mike and then at Sam.

"Hell no Layla! You have lost your mind! I am not…NO!" Mike has turned five different shades of red and is trying to stand up from the table. 'What is it with you _girls!_"

"But it would be so hot!" Layla begs/whines to Mike who suddenly has the grace of a toddler watching him hit his knees on the edge of the table and catching the toe of his shoe on the bench seat trying to stand up.

"You might as well give it up Layla." Tina sighs thinking about when she told Mike what turned her on and the freak out he had back then. "Trust me, he won't ever agree to it."

"Why is it okay for guys to watch two girls but it isn't okay for us to watch two guys? Isn't that like a double negative or something?" Brittany looks at Santana in confusion.

"It's called a double standard. It's like it's okay for guys to look at a girls making out but we can't look at two boys." Tina helps the conversation along. She is looking at Artie and Sam wistfully.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me? _I am not gay!_" Sam almost screeches at the girls. He is quickly trying to get away from the horny evil girls. He also has problems standing up to leave, his back is caught under the table.

'I'm so outta here." Artie kisses Tina's cheek before turning his wheelchair towards the two standing jocks. He knows Tina thinks it hot, but he doesn't. "Let them fantasize all they want without us having to listen to it. Come on Finn. Finn?"

"I think you and Sam would make a cute couple. His blonde hair and your well strong attributes." Mercedes is looking at Finn like he was prey and she was the predator. Finn just smiles back at her not really understanding what she is talking about, he just wants to kiss those beautiful sassy lips.

Mike, Sam, and Artie look at Finn seeing the boy is lost tells him later and they walk quickly away with the words gross, and it ain't never gonna happen, being said loudly.

Finn is leaning in towards Mercedes lips when a loud and totally obnoxious voice brings him out of his wanderlust daze.

"Finn Hudson just what do you think you are doing? Where you going to kiss Mercedes? We haven't been apart a full forty eight hours and you are already hitting on her?" Rachel, standing with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Mercedes, is glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

"Whoever I hit on is none of your business Rachel! And stop pointing at Mercy! You broke up with me remember? You ripped the Finnchel kitten calendar up in front of me saying that we were through! So excuse me if I find Mercy sexy and…Nice to be around!" Finn almost stumbled the last part but the smile on Mercedes face said he was okay, for now.

"White girl I know you are just confused at seeing your ex wanting all this" Mercy smirks at Rachel sweeping her hands over her voluptuous body "but there ain't no call in being rude. You need to walk away before I get up off this bench and cut your sorry ass. And if you ever point at me again like I am something that is beneath you; I swear on Jesus that I will stomp a mud hole in your ass! Capishe'?

Rachel just stares at the dark Diva and then looks at the table full of girls. She feels a pang of envy that they are all sitting together and she is left out, again. She looks at Finn with tears in her eyes and then walks off.

"I'm sorry Mercy. I shouldn't have done that, try to kiss you." Finn looks at his hands and then back up into those deep dark eyes.

"You called me Mercy." The words spoken before she leans in places a soft kiss on Finn's lips. Finn hesitates only for a moment and then kisses Mercy back putting everything into the kiss. They pull apart when they hear the wolf whistles, clapping and whoops from the girls at the table.

"Well ladies and gentleman it seems we have a completely new couple at WMHS! Please give a big round of applause for your Titan Quarterback Finn Hudson and Former Cheerio Mercedes Jones!" Santana is standing up yelling at the kids milling around the yard. The two embarrassed teens can hear the clapping and cheers from the students. Finn looks like he could explode and Mercy is just enjoying being accepted for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day is finally over and Brittany pulls Puck to the auditorium. He protests saying they don't have Glee that afternoon but Brittany tells him just to go with it. They reach the double doors and Brittany instructs Puck to walk in and to wait in front of the stage. She has to go check on something and she would be right back. Puck shakes his head and then he remembers the surprise Dave said he had planned for him this afternoon. The thought making Puck smile as he entered the dark music hall. He did as Brittany asked and walked to the front of the stage.

Suddenly the curtain is pulled back revealing a single spotlight on Dave standing in front of a microphone as a slow oldies love song begins to play. _Oh shit he is going to sing to me! _

Dave's deep baritone voice fills the room as he looks straight at his beautiful boyfriend.

_Babe, you're lookin' fine tonight_

_And every girl has got you in her sight_

_What you're doin' with a clown like me_

_Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

(Chorus) Soft lights show the rest of their friends backing Dave up on the chorus.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above:_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do; _

_What did I say_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

Dave takes the microphone from the stand walking to the edge of the stage and offering his hand to Noah. Noah drops his backpack to the floor soundlessly and walks to Dave.

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance_

_Never even got one second glance_

_Across the crowded room was close enough_

_I could look but I could never touch_

(Chorus)

Their friends pair up into their respective couples each guy singing to his girl. Santana sings to Brittany slipping her arm around the blondes slender waist. Finn sings his heart to Mercedes. Mike even sings to Layla. Sam plays the solo guitar parts as Artie is singing to Tina who is sitting on his lap.

Dave pulls Noah close to him kissing the corner of his mouth softly interlacing their hands as he begins to sing the next verse.

_Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream_

_'Cuz he's the best thing that ever happened to me_

_All you fellows, you can look all you like_

_But this guy you see, he's leaving here_

_With me tonight_

Dave holds Noah in front of him wrapping an arm around his waist gently swaying to the slow music. Before the next verse Dave turns Noah to face him gently cupping the dark teen's cheek as the last verse begins.

_There's just one more thing I need to know_

_If this is love, why does it scare me so?_

_Must be something only you can see_

_'Cuz babe, I feel it when you look at me_

Noah can only see Dave now. He doesn't see the others swaying and singing to each other. He sees only Bear, the guy he truly and honestly loves. "Dance with me Bear." The words are barely a whisper as Noah wraps his arms around Dave's neck. Dave blushes as he wraps his arms around Noah's waist and they gently sway to the music as the last chorus is sung.

(Chorus)

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above:_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do; What did I say_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

The music slowly fades as does the other's voices.

When Dave pulls back from Noah he sees the tears that are slipping down the dark tanned cheeks. He gently wipes them way with a questioning look. The answers are simple from Noah. "Because you cared and because I love you."

The boys are still embracing as they hear applause from the dark hall. Mr. Shue appears and looks at the new group. The voices he just heard could win them Nationals at the end of the year. "Dave would you please join our little group? You have an amazing voice." Mr. Shue looks at the former bully with sincere eyes.

"Yes would you please join New Directions. I think you would make a wonderful addition. It may take me a while to get used to you being here but I hope you think about it." Rachel steps from behind Mr. Shue. She just witnessed something that she thought she would never see in high school. True love and it was happening between the boy she would always love and the bully that made her life hell for the past few years.

"Noah I am truly sorry for all the things I have done to you in the past. All the times I used you and never even thought how it was effecting you. Some of you talked to me today about Noah and how happy he is with Dave. I see that now. Kar Dave really loves you I can see it in his eyes and I could hear it in his voice.

I never knew how happy you could look until now. You deserve this happiness and if you have found it with Dave, then I am not going to stand in the way. I hope that someday you can forgive me for the way I treated you." Rachel turns to leave when Noah calls out to her.

"Rachel I don't know if we can ever go back to the way things were between us and in all honesty I know I don't want that. I want someone to be my friend and to treat me like a friend. If you can do that then we can see what happens, but don't expect me to forgive you overnight. It took two years for me to finally say something about the way you have treated me in the past. But we can take it one day at a time and you have to be okay with me being with Dave. For the first time in my life this is real for me. What I feel and what I know he feels for me and I am not going to let you or anyone else destroy that, okay?" Noah looks at her trying to read her face. He meant what he said, she had to accept Dave as his boyfriend or just walk away.

"I can try Noah that's all I can do. I want you to be happy and to be loved for you, not Puck. Is that good enough?" Rachel knows in her heart that is all she can do is try. She watches as Noah nods at her with a soft smile.

"So what do you say Dave? Will you join?" Mr. Shue holds his hand out to the once terrible bully.

"What do you think babe? If you don't want me to then I won't." Dave looks at Noah with hopeful eyes. Dave has always liked to sing and he thought he was pretty good.

"You know the other jocks are going to give you hell over joining Homo Explosion. But I would like it if you did." Noah smiles at Dave hoping he chooses to join.

"Yeah I would like to join. I really like to sing and I can always blame Satan saying that she threatened to cut off my balls if I didn't." Dave laughs when the Latina utters a string of Spanish obscenities that make Mr. Shue blush.

"It wouldn't be a lie Dave." Will chuckles as Santana walks up and smacks Dave on the back of the head.

"You're so gonna pay for that Lopez my little psycho buttercup!" Dave roars as he takes off after the screaming banshee who runs off the stage and out the side door.

"Shouldn't someone stop him?" Rachel looks at Noah with concerned eyes.

"Give Dave a couple of…" Noah is interrupted by his name being screamed by Santana. "Okay I'll be right back."

Noah runs off the stage and follows the quarreling couple out the side door with Brittany behind him. They find the battling duo with Santana across Dave's knees and as Dave's hand delivers a hard smack to her upturned ass. Brittany is the first to comment.

"OOO can I be next? I love to be spanked!" The blonde Cheerio looks as if she could cum just by watching the pair bouncing on her toes. "It's hot isn't it Puck?"

Noah can't take his eyes off of Dave's hand delivering another pain inflicting slap to the squirming ass. His jeans suddenly feel too small as his dick begins to harden more and more with each loud smack.

"Now that I have your attention _baby_" the words drip off Dave's tongue as he continues to spank his girlfriend, "I am tired of you calling me fat, chubby and anything else to do with my weight. Start treating me with kindness or else I am going to spank that sexy little ass of yours everyday!" The last slap is hard enough to make her yelp in pain. But she finally agrees to play nice.

When Dave lets her up she could see the full blown lust in Puck and Brittany's eyes. "Uh Dave look at them." She points to the completely turned on pair. She momentarily forgets how bad her ass is stinging. Their significant others were almost drooling.

Dave looks around the hallway to make sure no one is around before he walks over to Noah reaching down palming his boyfriend's hard as a rock member. He bends over and begins to whisper roughly in Noah's ear.

"Did that turn you on baby? Do you want me to spank that tight virgin ass of yours? Do you want to be a naughty boy Noah? Maybe a naughty cock slut? Feel the sting of my big hand on your hard ass making your dick twitch and jump, leaking, wanting to cum. Is that what you want Noah? For me to spank your ass hard before I fuck your tight slick hole even harder?" Dave can hear Noah's breath becoming ragged, feel the way his hands are fisting and releasing his jacket with each question. Dave reaches with his other hand gripping the curve of Noah's ass.

"Fuck…Dave gonna cum…my pants…Please…Take me somewhere…I need to feel you…To touch you…I…" Noah arches into Dave's hand as the tremors begin to shake his body and his balls draw up tight against his body.

Dave withdraws his hand from Noah's leaking cock and moves his hand from the round cheek to his lower back; kissing the trembling lips of his boyfriend. "I didn't say you could cum Noah. You're not allowed to cum until I tell you." He hears the whimpers from Noah as the desire ridden teen nods his head. "I want you to calm down and then we are going to go back into the auditorium."

After a few minutes both Brittany and Puck are calm enough to walk back into the auditorium. Everyone turns to look at the strange foursome. Brittany is smiling like it is Christmas time, Puck looks like he has a fever, Dave is smiling smugly at Santana who keeps rubbing her ass.

"Santana are you alright?" Mr. Shue tries not to smile. Maybe Dave will be a good influence on the Latina.

"Just peachy Mr. Shue." Santana tries to smile but it comes out a grimace instead.

Dave's phone vibrates, looking down at the green screen the name Dad flashes across it. "Sorry Mr. Shue but I have to answer this, it's my Dad." He hit's the send button as he walks away from the group. After several minutes Dave walks back to the group with an even bigger smile on his face.

The club meets for about a half hour longer as Mr. Shue brings Dave up to speed on what they are working on for Sectionals. Layla was welcomed into the club before she even knew she was trying out. Their first competition was in three weeks and with the voice range of the two new members Will was going to check out some different songs that they could possibly pull off now that they were part of the group. Will had been impressed with Layla's smooth sultry voice, it reminded him of Alannah Myles singing Black Velvet. It was a distinctive sound just like Dave's. We may have real chance he thinks to himself.

As everyone is leaving Dave fills Noah in on the phone call. His Dad had to be in Columbus early in the morning, something about a case he was working on and his Dad had called Noah's mother asking if Noah could spend the night at Dave's house since he was leaving tonight. Noah's Ma said yes but they needed to stop by and pick up some clean clothes for Noah to wear to school in the morning and to pick up his phone so she would be able to reach him if she needed him. Noah looked at Dave with a shy smile thinking they could finish what they started out in the hallway earlier. Dave was thinking the same thing.

The boys told their girls that they wanted to be alone since Dave' father was going to be out of town for the night and Santana told them no problem. She had plans for the evening too. Well her, Brittany and Tubbs the fat horny Tom cat. When Dave questioned what she was up to Santana told him not to worry about it, but that seemed to make the jock worry even more. He finally told her to just be careful and not to get caught at whatever she was up to.

After picking up Noah's cell and a change of clean clothes, plus a lecture on safe sex which neither teen ever wanted to sit through again. If there was ever a time that Noah Puckerman wished the floor could open up and swallow him it was when his mother pulled out a cucumber and demonstrated to them how to properly put on a condom. He finally found his mailman. She finally allowed them to leave after each teen promised to practice safe sex.

The trip to Dave's house was in odd silence. Each teen unsure if they were ready to have anal intercourse yet. Making out was different, there wasn't anything scary about touching each other but the thought of having someone slip something that big in a place that seemed so small was not something either one was truly ready for at this point.

Dave could tell that something, and he could guess what, was bothering his boyfriend. Taking Noah's hand Dave finds the courage to speak,

"We don't have to do anything but sleep tonight Noah. I don't want you to think I am pressuring you to do anything you aren't ready for and I don't plan on doing anything that I am not ready for either. I love touching you and feeling you touch my body, but I don't know if I am ready for the whole cucumber thing yet. Are you?"

Noah grimaces at the reference to his mother's demonstration.

"No I don't think I am. I loved what you did to me earlier in the hallway and what we did in the shower. I love you being in control but, I'm not ready yet either. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I'm afraid of the physical pain I have read about on the net. It scares me." Noah blushes thinking about Dave's long, hard cock between his cheeks in the shower and he knows that it is going to hurt when they do actually do it. "Is it okay if we try different things, different ways of making out? Maybe get me used to it with your fingers a few times before it happens?"

Dave can hear the fear and the trust in Noah's voice. He squeezes Noah's hand smiling. "We can do whatever you want babe. We can go as slow as you want and we can try anything you want, I just want you to be sure of anything that we do because I don't want to hurt you. And I love knowing that I am the one pleasing you." The last words causing Dave to blush.

"Thanks Dave, that means a lot to me." Noah smiles at his boyfriend as they pull into the driveway. He grabs his stuff once Dave parks the truck and they both head to the backdoor.

Once inside they find a note, a twenty dollar bill, and a new box of condoms. Dave looks like he is about have a fit of embarrassment when Noah tells him at least his Dad didn't give them a demonstration starring a cucumber. Both boys begin to giggle uncontrollably as they relieve some of their nervous energy. They order a pizza and start watching a movie. They make out on the couch with Noah laying between Dave's legs. Their kisses unhurried while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Eventually they make it upstairs to get ready for bed.

Dave showers first as Noah wants to check over some notes for a Literature quiz the next morning. Dave takes his time thinking about what Noah said in the truck about experimenting, trying different things. He remembers how hard Noah became watching him spank Santana and it gives him an idea. He finishes his shower quickly and dries off.

He tells Noah that the shower is free just before kissing him deeply, exploring his boyfriend's mouth completely. He pulls away and says that he is going to make sure the house is locked up and then he will be back upstairs. He watches Noah head into the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later he brings up a covered tray and sits it close to the side of the bed well within Dave's arm reach. Stepping into a pair of soft comfortable boxers, he patiently waits for the dark sexy teen to step out of the shower.

Noah was thinking about the way Dave kissed him before he went downstairs. He smiles at the way Dave makes him feel, the way his kisses make his cock twitch and jump. He finishes his shower wanting to get back to kissing his boyfriend. He steps out of the shower to find his sweat pants and boxer's missing from the vanity. He smiles thinking of Dave wanting him naked. He walks out of the bathroom to find Dave sitting on the side of the bed dressed only in a pair of boxers, he notices the covered tray beside the bed. Before he can say anything Dave begins talking to him in a deep voice full of authority.

"You were a bad boy today Noah letting Brittany feed you that sundae. You knew it was making me hard watching you suck on that spoon. Do you know what happens to naughty bad boy's Noah?" Dave watches Noah's face to make sure he is okay with this type of play and watching Noah shake his head no while licking his lips was all Dave needed to know. "They get punished for teasing their boyfriend. Drop your towel and lay across my lap."

Noah's hands are shaking as he drops the towel on to the floor instinctively covering his quickly hardening member. He slowly walks over to Dave and begins to lay across his lap. He stops when Dave uses his normal voice asking him to pick a safe word to use whenever he is uncomfortable with what they are doing and Noah picks Zebra.

Once Noah's word is chosen Dave firmly pushes him over his knees draping an arm across the tanned back to keep him in place. He lets his free hand gently caress the soft skin of Noah's cheeks and down the backs of his thighs feeling Noah relax before delivering the first hard smack.

He hears Noah hiss at the stinging sensation before bringing his hand down on the other cheek. He continues until Noah's cheeks are bright red and hot to the touch, he then rubs soft soothing circle on the inflamed cheeks watching as goose bumps tighten the already sensitive skin.

Noah is withering under Dave's soothing touch and whimpering promises of never to tease Dave in public. His large aching member is hanging heavy under Dave's leg leaking a thin line of cum from the slit dripping onto the floor. He can feel Dave's long hard cock rubbing against his abs through the thin material of Dave's soft boxers.

"Lay down on your stomach with your hands above your head Noah." Dave states in a firm voice helping Noah to stand. He drinks in the sight of Noah's naked body, the lines of muscle, a groomed dark crown of soft curls surrounding that red pulsing circumcised leaking cock, the strong legs. He watches as the unsure Noah begins to crawl across the bed before laying down in the middle of the big bed raising his hands above his head. "You are so fucking beautiful baby. So fucking sexy."

Dave picks the tray up placing it next to the foot of the bed and uncovers it. It contains a bowl of ice cubes and a small bottle of lube. He kneels between the dark legs letting his hands gently massage the inside of the strong thighs. He can hear Noah begin to moan at the sensations, he slips the palms of his hands up the side of Noah's hips avoiding the red surface of Noah's cheeks.

Dave takes two cubes out of the bowl and placing one in each hand starts to draw circular patterns on the red taut skin. Noah's hip snap at the sudden temperature change; the ice making him shiver and moan.

"Does that feel good baby? Do you like that?" Dave wants to make sure it is pleasure filled moans and not from any pain.

"So cold…But it feels so hot…making me…mmmm" Noah pushes back against the hands soothing ministrations. He begins to thrust against the soft comforter underneath him.

"Not yet baby." Dave tells Noah in a strong voice while pulling the teen up so that he is on his knees in a kneeling position. "I have something more planned for you. Just relax and tell me if you are enjoying it."

Dave grabs another cube of ice and as it melts between his fingers he lets the cold droplets fall between the hot red globes watching Noah's hips snap at the cold sensation.

He traces the cleft of Noah's ass with the melting cold cube stopping over the tight puckered entrance tracing around it before continuing to the full sac below. He traces back to the entrance gently pushing the cube against the pink ring of muscle. Slowly he breaches the ring watching it stretch around the melting intruder.

Noah's hips begin to thrust seeking purchase for his throbbing cock. The whimpers that escape his throat are nothing compared to the begging in his incoherent mind. The words tumble out of Noah's mouth between uneven ragged breaths.

"Oh God! I can feel it inside of me! Leaking wet cold! Please! Let me cum! Please! Stroke me!" Noah's head is thrashing from side to side; his body shivering as his hand moves down to his chest to his aching member only to be pushed away by Dave.

Dave reaches for a few more smaller pieces of ice letting them melt a moment in his hand before wrapping it around Noah's throbbing hot cock. He strokes the hard shaft feeling the ice melt against the heated tight skin. Noah's hips snapping with each stroke.

Noah's body is feeing so many sensations. The raging heat of his body reacting to the painful cold of the ice cubes. The mixture of pleasure and pain clouding in his mind. He feels like his body is going to explode if Dave doesn't let him cum.

Dave picks up another cube of ice and begins to suck on it, letting his tongue swirl around the frozen chunk until it throbbed from the cold. He leans over Noah letting his freezing tongue slide down the wet trail between Noah's cheeks. He slowly teases the pink taut ring of muscle before pushing the tip of his cold tongue past it.

Dave lets the cold essence melting from the cube to flow down the hot/cold muscle using it as lube as he presses the strong muscle deeper into the tight channel; thrusting quickly in and out . He can feel Noah's tighten around his tongue, like it is trying to pull him in deeper in his body.

"Fuck! Dave! Please baby! Need More!" The words are almost a loud chant from Noah's lips as his back arches against the icy tongue fucking his ass and the hot/cold hand stroking his hard dick. Noah's whole body convulses, his hands gripping the comforter, his shaking so hard they barely hold him up. The tip of his hard thick shaft leaking a pool of cum on the comforter.

Dave stops to make sure Noah is really okay with what is happening to him.

"Babe do you remember the word you're suppose to say if you don't like what we are doing?" Dave uses his normal voice reaching for more ice. "Noah tell me the word babe so that I know you're okay."

A raspy hoarse "zebra" is mumbled by Noah followed by "don't stop, please don't stop".

Dave sucks on the ice before slipping two of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them with the icy water. Pulling them out he pushes one of his fingers slowly against the pink puckered entrance until it starts disappearing into his boyfriend's body. His tongue licking around the ring helping to keep the large finger wet.

"Noah you are so tight, baby. Am I hurting you?" Dave checks before pushing in deeper.

Noah's answer's with a deep growl rumbling from his chest as he is pushing back against the digit. His head is hung low, the muscles on his back rippling with want and desire. He begins to rock against the finger needing to be filled.

Dave slowly begins to work his finger in until it is buried to the knuckle of his hand. He gives Noah a minute to adjust before searching for the spongy tissue described on the net as the male G-Spot.

"Oh shit! Ngguuuhhhhh!" Noah's whole body becomes tighter, trembling as the sensation to orgasm increases ten fold. It's like shooting stars are going off behind his closed eyes. "Please babe!"

Dave continues to stroke Noah's G-Spot while adding another finger stretching him more. He can feel the tight hot entrance squeezing around his fingers trying to push him out.

"Fuck! It burns but so good!" Noah growls snapping his hips, thrusting back on the hand that is fucking him so deep and hard. He feels the press of his balls against his body, pulling up tight, swelling bigger. "Dave hold me. Gonna cum. Bear…Hold…Me!" The words are strangled and gasped from Noah's lips.

Dave gently pulls his fingers from the tight heat hearing Noah whimper at the loss and quickly frees his own aching member from the confines of his boxers. He continues to stroke the hard swelling cock while pulling Noah up and back against his chest holding him tight with his arm around Noah's waist.

Dave thrusts against the slick cleft dividing Noah's tender cheeks. His own release has been building, needing to cum just as badly as Noah.

The added sensations, pleasure/pain, of Noah's stinging red ass against the soft hair of Dave's legs and pubes are too much for Noah as his body jerks hard when the first wave crashes over his body. The noise from his throat is almost an animalistic whine as his hips snap harder against Dave's stroking, his hands clutching at Dave's thighs as he feels wave after wave of pleasure exploding in his body.

Noah loses all sense of time and reality as his body feels deep hot flashes of pleasure washing over his body. Blinding flashes of white light happen behind his tightly closed eyes. The stretched channel constricting, the ring of muscle fluttering. He can feel Dave's warm release being sprayed across his back as his lover cries out his name.

Dave gently pulls Noah back down on the bed spooning the smaller, darker jock against his chest. They lay there quietly for a while, just enjoying the small tremors of pleasure as their bodies relax. Noah turns his head as Dave raises up, lips meeting for the first time since the interlude started almost an hour ago. The kisses are slow and lazy for a few minutes before Dave pulls back with a smile playing on his lips.

"Did you like that babe? I mean I didn't hurt you did I?" Dave nudges the dark teen to get up for a minute. He has to help Noah stand as the smaller teen's legs are still weak and his ass still sore from the spanking, before walking into the bathroom wetting a wash cloth with warm water so they can clean themselves up. He lays their boxers on the bed before cleaning Noah up.

"No. That was so amazing babe. Every time we, um, make out it is so freaking intense. Will it always be like this Bear?" Noah looks back at Dave's hazel eyes as the bigger teen is wiping his spent seed gently from Noah's back. He blushes when he feels Dave hand carefully wiping between his cheeks.

"I hope so Noah. As long as we both love each other it should always be amazing for both of us." Dave leans down for a kiss goodnight from the boy he loves as he pulls the covers down on the bed.

"Good night Bear. I love you." Noah says the words clear but softly to Dave as they climb under the covers.

"I love you too babe. Goodnight." Dave snuggles back behind Noah kissing the curve of the dark neck before closing his eyes to sleep.

**A/N: the song is Angel Eyes by Jeff Healy and it is from the movie Roadhouse**


	11. Revenge A La Tom Cat

_Hello my readers! You guys are the best! To all of you that have alerted or reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter has a little bit of everything and here I go again…..THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOY/BOY SMUT. SMUTTY SMUT SMUT! And ladies and gentlemen….Lord Tubbington plays a pivotal role in this chapter. So without further ado, and remember SMUT, here is the next chapter. Love to all Hemmy _

**Chapter 11**

**Revenge A La Tom Cat**

The last few days Santana had been a busy trouble maker. She hired one of the computer nerds to find Blaine's email address and to hack into Kurt's personal Gmail and FaceBook accounts. The devil incarnate even created a fake email account for Noah and had Kurt sending letters of apology, and notes begging him to take the pale soprano back. Some of the emails were also sent to Blaine's email account with a note, 'just thought you might want to know what your boy is up to'.

The dark Latina spent one whole night downloading pictures to a fake FB account, set up under the name of Kurt Hummel, that was dedicated to the Kurt and Noah love story. It included pictures of the boys at Breadstiks, at home on the couch together, and some of them where they were sitting/laying on Kurt's bed. The captions under the each of the pictures were sappy, romantic shit that could only have been Kurt's thoughts. Santana made sure that Blaine was sent a friend request from the page.

The she devil had also been in touch with several cat breeders. She had been asking questions about how to get an overweight tom cat to perform if he was being stubborn about it. Many of the breeders recommended their products. The products contained hormones and actual cat urine that gave off a scent that even the most finicky cats couldn't ignore. There was side effects but the breeders all told her they were worth it in the long run. The evil teenager was only really interested in the side effects. So she had two bottles of the stuff ship over night to her address using her father's credit card. It was going to be so worth the two hundred dollars.

Santana had also been watching the budding romance between Finn and Mercedes, and she planned on using it to her full advantage. She had overheard Finn telling Mercedes that Burt and Carole were doing their date night thing Thursday instead of Friday so Finn was going to have the house all to himself.

Santana smiled when she heard this bit of information. 'Now time for plan B' She managed to get her and Brittany invited over Thursday night along with Mercedes to _help_ Brittany with her homework. Plus Brittany could help Finn practice the new choreography for Glee. The boy needed all the help he could get and Santana needed an opportunity to be in the Hudmel house.

So when Thursday morning rolls around Santana cannot contain her excitement as she picks Brittany up on her way to school. She has everything planned out until they arrive at the school parking lot. Dave and Noah are talking with Finn.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Santana asks after parking her car. She looks at Dave with her eyebrows raised up as she steps out of the car.

"Uh hey Santana, I just invited Dave and Puck to come over and rehearse with us. I figured Dave needed the extra practice as much as me." Finn smiles at this because he isn't the only one for once that needs the extra help at dancing.

"I thought you two had something planned tonight?" She looks at Dave like agree with me dammit.

"No, not really. I think it would be great to have some help learning the dance steps. I don't want to get up there on stage and mess up during a competition." Dave looks at Satan with a smile that says, don't know what you are up to but…

"Yeah and I could totally dance with Puck! We haven't done that yet!" Brittany is nuzzling Puck's ear and neck causing the dark skinned Jew to fidget.

Santana watched what Britt was doing and she knew why she was doing it. Since working on the Plan A part the Latina had been slacking on giving Britt any sweet lady kisses or any other sweet attention. In retaliation to Britt's open display of affection towards Puck, Santana grabs Dave and kisses him with all the passion in her body.

Noah watches as his boyfriend is being molested by the sexy Cheerio and that irks him. Looking at Santana he grabs Brittany and gives her a special Puckerone kiss that would make any girl cream their panties. And from the look on Britt's face the kiss still worked on girls.

Dave is finally out of the daze/spell that Satan had him under and reaches out to slap Noah on the back of the head. Satan is glaring at Brittany with an evil look in her eyes. Noah and Brittany are both pouting by now, knowing that they will _get it _later. Both of them hide the smiles tugging at their lips.

Mercedes walks up at this point and asks what is going on. Finn tells her he isn't sure but that they needed to leave before the four started kissing them. Mercedes does the only thing she can think of and that is kiss Finn as sexy as possible. Finn starts chanting _**mailman **_with his eyes tightly closed. Mercedes wonders if she did something wrong until she remembers that day in the choir room when Coach Beiste almost quit over being the _**mailman**_. She smiles proudly at the foursome who are looking at Finn with mixed expressions.

They all head into school as the warning bell rings loudly across campus. Dave texts Santana after walking her to class wanting to know why she didn't want them at Finn's tonight and her response was 'stay out of it and you won't know anything'. That frightened Dave somewhat but he text her back, 'you are on your own Satan'.

The day progressed quickly for the foursome. Brittany and Puck were filmed going into the janitor's closet after third period and not coming out until fourth was almost over. Santana and Dave had been caught in an empty classroom. Even though each _real couple _knew nothing was going on, it made for good gossip for the rest of the school.

The day finally ended with the boys heading to Dave's to pick up some snacks for Finn's and the girls went to Brittany's to pick up the fat old tom cat. Everyone was suppose to meet at Finn's around seven o'clock for practice.

Noah reached for Dave's hand the minute they left the school parking lot. He needed to feel his boyfriend's touch. He had talked to Brittany about trying different things with Dave and asked her advice on how to start since Dave was the one usually in charge. Noah listened to her advice and he wanted to try something she had suggested to him.

"Uh do you think we could go by the quarry before we go to Finn's house?" The smaller jock glanced over at his Bear.

"I guess so. What's up babe? Are you upset about something?" Dave looks at the suddenly shy Jewish teen out of the corner of his eye.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just want to spend some time with you, without everyone else being around. Is that okay?" Noah looks out the window at the buildings passing by.

"Sure. I would love just to hold you for a while before going to Finn's. Maybe sit on the sand again." Dave squeezes the smaller hand. He makes the turn that takes them out of sight. No one can see them now and he watches Noah slide across the seat to sit against him. He slows down and pulls his hand free from Noah to gently lay it around the dark jock's shoulders.

Noah smiles at the gesture and lets his hand rest on Dave's strong thigh. His dark fingers play musical guitar notes on the inside of the well muscled leg. He can feel the muscles dance under his long fingers. Noah snuggles under Dave's shoulder enjoying the rest of the ride.

They arrive at the rock quarry and smile when they find themselves completely alone. Noah reaches into the back of Dave's truck finding an old blanket. They walk over to the white sandy spot in front of the water. The sun creates many beautiful colors on the water from the reflections off the rocks. Noah sits in between Dave's legs in his spot for a while enjoying the feel of Dave's big strong arms holding him.

Noah can feel Dave's lips in the crook of his neck moving up to his pulse point making him moan out loud at the sensations caused by the strong tongue that is flicking across it before feeling Dave's lips and teeth latch on to his skin. He turns around to face Dave the moment his lips leave his dark skin.

Noah captures Dave's lips in a demanding kiss. He takes charge of the kiss, demanding entrance into his lovers mouth with his tongue, pushing against the slightly chapped lips. He pulls Dave's bottom lip, nipping it with his teeth. The hard long bulge in the front of Dave's jeans letting him know that he wants this.

Dave is so lost in the sensations that Noah is creating on his lips that he let's go for a moment not worrying about being in charge. He can feel Noah's hands on his body, in his hair, playing with the buttons on his shirt, undoing the buttons of his shirt..

"Baby I just want you to lay back and enjoy what I am doing. You always make me feel so fucking sexy, so satisfied. I want to do the same thing for you." Noah is taking off the tee shirt he wore to school speaking softly to Dave, his eyes never leaving Dave's.

"I'm yours babe. I just…No one has ever wanted to touch me before you. I don't know what I am suppose to do like this." Dave lets the fear and insecurity show in his voice. Dave lets his hands feel the muscles across the tanned soft skin of his boyfriend. Holding on to him. Just touching him, feeling his body.

"Just lay back and let me please you Bear. I want to do this, I want to make you feel the way you make me feel." Noah pushes open Dave's shirt dropping kisses over the broad chest. He feels Dave's body arch up when his lips brush over a hard tight bud. He can feel Dave's blunt nails digging into his shoulders.

Noah begins to suckle the small bud into his mouth while his fingers lavish attention to the other, rolling it, pinching, pulling it. He flicks his tongue across the bud in his mouth, circling it, teasing it. His teeth nip at it, scraping it lightly. He leaves a dark bruising hickey underneath the sensitive peak before moving to the other one showering the same attention to it.

Dave can't think straight. Every lick, pinch, suckle sends heated desire to his already throbbing hard dick. The moans and whimpers escaping his lips sound so far away. He starts thrusting up against Noah's body trying to create friction between their bodies. He has never felt so needed, so desired, so wanted…._**Oh God! He is undoing my pants! I can feel the soft stubble from his cheek on my stomach! I'm going to cum! **_

Noah lets his fingers nimbly undo the button of Dave's jeans, slipping the zipper down. His hand slips in between the denim fabric and the soft cotton of his boxers searching for that beautifully hard shaft. Finding it he begins to stroke it slowly from the base to the tip, letting his thumb spread the precum that is oozing out the slit.

"Nooooah! Oh damn! Please! I just…DON'T STOP!" Dave pants out gasping for much needed breath in his tight lungs.

_**Fuck! His hand feels so good! No one has ever touched me like this! Not even a girl! I could just cum from what he is doing now! **_

Noah licks his way down Dave's goody trail to the top of his boxers leaving another bruising hickey. He feels Dave's hips buck and the deep groan that rumbles from Dave's powerful chest. He smiles against soft skin before sitting up.

"Raise your hips up for me." Noah tells Dave as he slips his hands under the offending garments. Noah looks at the man that holds his life, his future in his heart. "I haven't done this before either Bear, but I want to do this for you."

Dave raises his hips and allows Noah to push his pants and boxer down to his thighs. His hands move to cover up his throbbing cock as he blushes from the exposure. He watches as Noah pushes his hands away, telling him how sexy he looks. He groans as Noah begins to lean his head towards his hard cock.

Noah smiles up at Dave as his tongue flicks out over the head of the hard shaft. He tastes the precum, salty but not too bitter. He lets his tongue swirl around the head, licking down to the full sac that is tight against Dave's body. He remembers what Brittany told him about being gentle when sucking on the sensitive sac.

Dave shouts Noah's name when he feels the slick tongue licking his balls. The heat of Noah's breath against his sensitive skin is almost too much for him. He can feel Noah squeeze the bottom of his shaft stopping his orgasm. Warm dark lips close around one of his heavy balls carefully sucking it into his mouth and then doing the same to the other before moving to lick his shaft from the bottom to the leaking tip. The garbled sounds leaving Dave's mouth are unintelligible words/noises.

Noah watches Dave through smoky lashes as the large teen comes undone. Keeping his eyes on Dave's he slips his full lips over the slick head while his tongue bathes in the cum leaking out. He can feel Dave's hands in the short hair of his Mohawk, his blunt nails scraping across his scalp. The sensation causes Noah to moan as his lips begin to slowly slide down the hard length of lover's cock.

Dave's whole body shakes from the vibrations Noah causes when his moan vibrates around the hard flesh. The feel of Noah's wet warm mouth encasing his length; that wonderful tongue moving along the dark throbbing vein, massaging it. His body arches up off the blanket, a loud 'FUCK!' is heard almost echoing against the rocks as he feels his head hit the back of Noah's throat.

Noah hollows out both of his cheeks as he sucks hard while moving up and down the now slick shaft. He relaxes his throat as much as possible in an attempt to slide Dave's cock all the way down. He swallows around the head as it slips past his gag reflex trying to push more down his throat when he feels Dave's large hands hold his head in place and thrusts against Noah's throat before feeling the hot spurts of cum going down his open throat.

The sheer brutality of being held in place causes Noah to cum in his pants. Groaning against the cock filling his mouth as his body shakes from the hard orgasm. He can feel Dave pull at him as the softening cock slips from his mouth.

"Oh Fuck! Baby are you alright?" Dave pants pulling Noah up beside him. He is scared he hurt the smaller boy's throat or scared him.

"S'fine. Just I came in my pants." Noah looks at Dave embarrassed that he could not hold himself back. "You didn't even have to touch me Bear and you made me cum. Fuck!"

Dave lifts Noah's chin up and kisses him deep and brutally, making the embarrassed teen moan into his mouth. Dave tastes himself on Noah's tongue and it isn't repulsive like he thought it would be.

"I don't know where you learned all that from, but damn baby that was so fucking good. I was scared to let you touch me like that. I didn't know it would feel…Oh shit I don't know how to describe it." Dave nuzzles the stripe of dark hair wrapping his arms around his love.

"I kinda talked to Britt about how to give a blow job. She told me just to do what I felt comfortable with and never ever to use teeth. I told her I knew that part. She said to just do what I like done to me. I'm glad you liked it." Noah is blushing all the way to his ears.

"Well I kinda talked to Satan about stuff too. She said that you must really trust me since you let me have control most of the time. Well all of the time until today." Dave kisses Noah's forehead.

"You had control at the end babe. I still can't believe I did that. But it was so fucking hot when you held my head like that, not letting me go." Noah nuzzles the soft hair on Dave's chest laying his head down for a minute.

"I like that we are learning together Noah. It makes it more special. I love you babe." Dave knows he sounds like a girl but he spoke the truth. He believes the reason their love play is so hot is because they are discovering first times with each other.

"I think so too Bear. I love my big ole teddy bear." Noah smiles at Dave's face. He knew that it would get a reaction from the large jock.

"I am not fat! I am just fluffy!" Dave glares indignantly at a giggling Noah.

"Soft and fluffy like a teddy bear!" Noah is full out laughing now as Dave begins to wrestle him on the blanket.

The boys enjoy each other for a little while longer before heading back to Noah's so he could change his pants and boxers. They grab some more snacks to take with them to Finn's.

Everyone arrives at the Hudmel house almost at the same time. Dave and Noah first, then Mercedes, and finally Britt, Santana plus Lord Tubbington. The fat horny old tom cat wanted to visit with Finn. Or at least that is what Brittany said he told her.

Finn eyes the cat from hell suspiciously as it snarls and hisses at him. Brittany just smiles and says that is his way of saying hello. Finn tells the special blonde that it should be okay as long as he stays in his pet carrier since they don't have a litter box. Dave watches as Satan carries the lardass cat in the house. He knows something is not quite right but he remembers the text, if he doesn't know then he can't be blamed in this debacle.

Mercedes watches as the blind leads the blonde when it comes to Finn helping Brittany with her homework. Puck has the same opinion more or less, to him it is like watching a baby try to teach a five year old how to tie their shoes. Dave and Santana practice the dance steps trying to stay out of the argument they know is coming when Finn get frustrated with not understanding simple quadratic equations.

After an hour of listening to what equals what, Finn finally blows his top. He starts yelling how he was never going to use the stupid stuff anyways so why did he have to know how to do it. Brittany just sat there and looked at Puck like she was totally lost on even where she was at. Mercedes began to try to calm Finn down by telling him he only had to pass this one class and then he would never have to worry about the mean old numbers again. Puck was listening to Brittany talk about the PS3 that just mysteriously showed up in her room this morning.

Santana took the melee as an opportunity to go ahead with Plan B. She took Lord FatAss with her when she excused herself to the restroom. Sneaking into Kurt's bedroom she opened the closet door. The spray bottle that she had tucked in her purse before she left the house was in her hand now as she looked at all the expensive designer clothes that Kurt was soooo proud of.

An evil smile swept across her face as she began to spray the garments and shoes in the closet. After coating every piece of clothing and shoe, she turned to Lord Tubbs with a smirk, "time for you to do what you do best and make mama proud" she tells the hissing cat as she sprays him with the pheromone. She opens his cage and watches as the fat cat moves faster than she has ever seen before heading for the open closet. Once he is inside Satan closes the door and heads back downstairs to wait. Walking by the stereo she turns the volume up just enough to cover the howling of the cat in the closet.

An hour later, after another Finn tantrum because he has two left feet, Santana sneaks back upstairs. She opens the closet door and is greeted with the unmistakable smell of cat spray, jizz, and urine. The stench is overwhelming so she grabs the passed out cat putting him back in the pet carrier. She then opens a window so that it looks like a wild animal came in and did the damage to the closet.

She sneaks fat ass out the back door to her car. Santana is grinning from ear to ear remembering what the contents of the closet looked like as well as what it smelled like. All those fancy designer items were now history. There was no way the smell would come out and Tubbs had shredded several of the items with his claws. Plan B was a success!

Santana calmly walks back in and walks into the bonus room looking sick. She tells Finn that there is a strange smell coming from inside of Kurt's room and that it made her nauseous. Finn runs up the stairs and throws open the bedroom door only to slam it shut in the next motion. His eyes are watering from the smell. Mercedes yells 'HELL NO!' when Finn suggests she go into the room and find out what is causing that smell. Dave tells Finn he is on his own, 'that shit is rank'. Puck just looks at Satan and tells Finn, 'Dude something died in there'.

So Finn does the only thing he can think of, he pushes dirty towels against the bottom of the door and then runs around to their shared bathroom pushing more dirty towels against that door. "Mom and Burt are never going to let me stay by myself again." Finn moans as the others head back downstairs.

Everyone wishes Finn luck with Carole and Burt. Mercedes and Finn kiss for a few minutes after the others leave to go home.

"Boo text me or call me when your folks get home. I want to make sure they don't kill you. This wasn't your fault." Mercedes kisses Finn before opening her car door.

"I will if they don't take my phone away. A window must have been open or something. Burt's going to freak cause that smelled like something dead or dying up there. Oh well. Night Mercy. See ya in the morning." Finn steals one more kiss before closing her car door. Finn walks back into the house hoping the smell stays in Kurt's room and doesn't get into his.

At three thirty in the morning the name _**Finnegan Hudson Hummel **_can be heard all over the neighborhood as Carole picks up one of the dirty towels that was stuffed under the bedroom door and the smell hits her square in the face.


	12. Designer Duds, Tomato Juice, and A Brak

_Hello my friends and readers. Wow I know it has been a long time since I updated but I am currently packing and getting ready to move. It is stressful and my muse evidently was packed in a box for a little while too. But now I am back with a new chapter. I tried to capture Kurt the best I could in this one. The next chapter will have the exes meeting again since the whole thing started with an emotional outcome for both. There is a surprise to in it for one character. Plus in the next chapter a VCARD is lost._

_I also want to thank all of you that have alerted or reviewed this story! You are the reason I keep writing and for myself of course. You guys are so kind to me. As for the spoiler/preview I saw on the new season of Glee….It looks like Quick fans are going to get their wish with Puck and Quinn as a couple once again._

_So without further ado….Thanks Hemmy and Please review for me…. :D Oh and I almost forgot...**SMUT WARNING! **_

**Chapter 12**

**Designer Duds, Tomato Juice, and A Break Up**

Lord Tubbington survived the night never waking up from his slumber after the hormone induced frenzy. The old tom cat literally wore himself out in the closet. He spent the lazy hours of the afternoon plotting his revenge against the four teenagers, Satan especially. She is the one that sprayed that wonderful smell in that small room. The fat ass purrs remembering the way it made him feel. It just wasn't fair that there was no female pussy cat to play with in the closet, to help him release his primal urges.

Friday morning comes bright and early for the four teens. Santana and Brittany meet up with Noah and Dave as per the usual in the school parking lot. Mercedes is waiting on Finn. They all want to know how it went when Carole and Burt returned home from their date night.

They hear Finn before they see his car as Coach Beiste is yelling at him to slow down in the parking lot before he kills someone. Noah mutters _mailman_ just as Jewfro throws himself into a dumpster as Finn is barreling down on the poor misfortunate pedestrian. He parks sideways and lumbers out of the instrument of terror yawning.

"Finn Hudson you almost killed Jewfro!" Mercedes admonishes the tall teen. "And we heard Coach Beiste yelling at you to slow down! What's going on Boo?"

"I didn't sleep last night! The smell from Kurt's room was awful and then Mom and Burt came home! Last night was hell!" Finn wants sympathy from his new girlfriend. He puts his best puppy dog face on as he looks at Mercedes.

"What did your folks say about the smell?" Santana needs to know if her plan is working the way she wants it to.

"Oh God! Mom freaked and then Burt freaked out worse. All of Kurt's clothes and shoes had to be thrown away. Burt was so mad, especially when he saw the price tags on some of the new stuff Kurt just bought a couple of weekends ago. He said he was going to _have a talk with Kurt _when he got home this weekend." Finn keeps the sad eyes in place looking at Mercedes. "They were mad at me for not calling them, but I told them I didn't want to, _ick_, interrupt their _fun time_." The Frankenteen shivers saying the words fun time.

"So you mean Kurt lost all of his designer stuff?" Mercedes looks in disbelief at her tall boyfriend. "He is going to be so pissed!"

"Burt even called in a clean up crew this morning. They are gutting Kurt's closet and the carpet in his room. Burt is paying extra so they will do it all today. He also told Mom to stop by Walmart or Target on the way home this afternoon to pick up some jeans and tee shirts for Kurt. Like I said Burt was pissed about the price tags, he told Mom no designer anything." Finn reaches down for a kiss but Mercedes pushes him away with her nose wrinkled up.

"Damn white boy, you smell like the closet did last night. Didn't you take a shower this morning?" Mercedes wants to get her mack on with Finn but that smell is too much.

"I took three showers after bagging up all of Kurt's stuff! The damn smell won't come off!" Finn throws his hands up in the air.

"Stop waving your arms around Hudson it aint helping the smell." Dave tries not to smile at the pissed off teen. Finn glares at the bigger jock.

Noah doesn't hold back his laughter as he tells the taller jock, "use tomato juice, it works for skunk smell".

Santana is doing a private victory dance in her head as a big smile spreads across her face. Both of her plans are coming together and she didn't even count on Burt buying Kurt's new wardrobe at WalMart. That was just the icing on the cake for her.

"Let's do a movie night at Finn's! It would cheer up Burt and Carole. Plus it would cheer up Finn too. After the tomato juice bath of course." Brittany looks at everyone looking at her. What she just said makes perfect sense to her and it also adds to the plot of Santana's plans, but Britt doesn't know that.

"And exactly how would horny teenagers cheer up Burt and Mom?" Finn is the first to speak. "And who said I am taking a tomato juice bath?"

"I did about the bath unless you want to wait until the smell wears off for me to kiss you again." Mercedes puts on her best 'bitch please' face. It's tough with the puppy dog eyes Finn is using but she does it.

"I second the motion about the bath!" Noah snickers as he walks past Finn holding his nose. Finn punches Noah on the arm glaring at him.

"Movie night sounds good Boo. And it might help Burt and Carole to have something else to think about besides the awful mess and smell." Mercedes looks at Finn with her own puppy dog eyes. "Just think, you and me snuggling on the couch. Kissing, holding hands, getting our mack on quietly. Doesn't that sound good? If you don't smell that is."

"Fine! I'll ask Mom since Burt is going to pick up Kurt this afternoon. And I will soak in the tomato crap for an hour if I have to!" Finn turns to look at Dave and Noah. "Are you two going to be okay being at the house cause Kurt will be there before the movie starts and I don't want you guys to be uncomfortable." Finn is being honest with the couple. He doesn't want to hurt Noah, his best friend anymore.

"We will be okay. We can't let Kurt keep us from hanging out with our friends. Besides I know just the movie we can watch, I will pick it up on the way there tonight." Noah smiles at Finn when he says the word friends.

"Nothing nasty white boy, I can't get my mack on if I'm grossed out." Mercedes chides Noah.

"I was thinking about the Strangers. Would that be too nasty?" Noah knows that a good scary movie would have the couples snuggling up to each other.

Mercedes nods at the suggestion by Noah and turns her attention to Finn. "See/smell you later baby." She blows her boyfriend a kiss before walking away taking a deep breath of fresh air once she is away from Finn.

"Are you two sure you're going to be alright seeing Kurt? I mean it wasn't pretty the last time you guys saw each other." Finn grimaces as the wind changes direction and he can actually smell himself.

"It will be fine Hudson. I'm not going to let anything happen to Noah. No one is going to hurt him." Dave steps closer to Noah letting their hands brush against each others.

The warning bell sounds and the teens begin to walk to the double doors of the school. Finn is lost in thought about the smell and the possible confrontation at his home later. Santana is having a mini orgasms at how well her plan has turned out. Noah is thinking about the janitors closet and molesting Dave or vise versa. Either way is good for him. Dave is thinking about the locker room showers and Noah moaning his name.

Brittany is thinking about, well, not really anything. Other than how nice it is to have a family of her own. She needs Santana like she needs to breathe and she needs the boys almost in the same way. The four complete each other in her mind. Dave and Santana being strong and tough, the protectors of their little family. While she and Noah provide the warmth, the love and the need for them to be together. She reaches for Noah's hand as they walk in to the school.

Dave and Santana walk together. At her first period classroom Dave kisses her on the forehead before speaking low enough only she can hear. "You are one evil, psychotic bitch. And I am glad you are on our side Satan." He smiles at her before walking away to his own class. Santana smirks at him before walking thru the door.

The rest of the day is spent buzzing about Kurt's demolished wardrobe and the way Finn smells. He is forced to sit at the back of each of his classes away from everyone else. He talks to his Mom at lunch about movie night and her only concern is Noah. Finn assures her that he is okay with being around Kurt and that Dave said he wouldn't let anything happen between them.

Carole thinks it would be okay and tells the freakishly tall teen to move the flat screen and DVD player to the living room so they will have enough room and Kurt can use the bonus room. Finn thanks his Mom but before hanging up he asks her to pick up several gallons of tomato juice for a bath. She laughs but agrees to pick up enough for him to bathe in.

Finn hangs up and tells everyone at the Glee table what time to be there. Everyone is excited about the movie and being able to hang out together again. Rachel asks if she is invited and Noah smiles at her nodding yes to her. Rachel asks Sam if he would be her date since he and Quinn broke up over not apologizing to Noah. Sam agrees but only as 'a friends type date'. Everything is set up for the evening.

BK BK BK BK BK BK BK BK BK BK BK

Burt Hummel dreads the long drive to Dalton Academy but he dreads the conversation he is going to have with his son more. Burt has worked hard all of his life to provide for his family, to be a good father, a good role model. He knew he had spoilt Kurt more so than most parents spoiled their children. How many parents bought their sixteen year old son's Navigators? Not many.

The price tags on the clothes had set off a chain of events with Burt. He looked back over his credit card statements and nearly had a heart attack. In the last year alone Kurt had spent thousands of dollars on clothes. All designer labels that Carole recognized and the most expensive single article he found was a five hundred dollar shirt.

_Five hundred fucking dollars for an ugly shirt! I spent five hundred dollars on a piece of fabric that I cant even tell you the name of! I work my ass off at the garage to pay five hundred dollars for a shirt? I don't think so! Kurt is going to start working back at the shop on the week ends to help pay me back! _

_What the hell is wrong with clothes from Walmart? Sears? Macy's even? What was the name of that store Carole said she buys Finn's clothes from….American Eagle? What is wrong with Kurt wearing those clothes? _

_Why am I sacrificing even more money for Kurt to be able to hang out with the boy he cheated on Puckerman with? I pay thousands of dollars so he can play footsie with his boyfriend two hours from home! He's going back to McKinley Monday! I can get a partial refund of the tuition and his punishment will be more effective. I did not raise a cheater or a user! _

Burt's anger slowly builds to a dangerous level as he is driving. He doesn't even try to rehearse what he is going to say to his son. No amount of speech practicing is going to prepare either one of them for the fight that is going to happen either in the truck or at home. Burt has just to decide where and in his current mood one smart ass comment from Kurt is all it is going to take to set the livid father off.

He phones the school and speaks with the Dean about starting the paper work to withdraw Kurt from the private school. Since the school year had just basically started, a couple of months, his refund would be sizeable. Burt asked the Dean not to say anything to Kurt and explained the reasons behind his decision.

The Dean agreed with him saying that Kurt did need to be reigned in because of his behavior. Good character was important to the school leaders and Kurt wasn't showing that in his actions. Burt told the understanding man that they would be back Sunday to pack up Kurt's dorm room and he could simply mail the refund check to him. The Dean asked that he stop by his office before picking up Kurt to sign the necessary paperwork.

Burt found Kurt arguing with Blaine after meeting with the Dean. It seemed that there was trouble in paradise for the couple. Burt listened as Kurt swore Puckerman was never in his life, that he was just a stalker, someone that wasn't important.

"He doesn't mean anything to me Blaine! He was just some guy that liked me! I never liked him!" Kurt is trying desperately to convince the Warbler that Puck was the one responsible for everything that happened.

"If he doesn't mean anything to you, why did you send him all those emails professing your love? What about all the pictures of the two of you? The FaceBook page _**YOU**_ dedicated to winning him back?" The dark haired Warbler practically yells at the taller teen. Blaine is tired of the lying and just wishes Kurt would come clean about everything.

"I told you someone hacked my email account! I did not send those emails to Puckerman! I did not create that page on FaceBook! Anyone can create those pages!" Kurt yells back at his boyfriend. "You are the only man that I care about! I was never with Puckerman!"

"Then why are you grounded? Why did your father punish you? If you did nothing wrong why are you not allowed to stay here on the weekends? You have no cell phone, no car, no laptop." Blaine stares at the blue eyes willing the truth to come out. He is so tired of the game Kurt is playing.

"Yes, Kurt why don't you tell Blaine the truth?" Burt startles both boys as he walks up behind them. "Do you remember what the truth is?"

"**I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!**" Kurt screams out staring at both men. "**I DID NOT SEND THOSE EMAILS! I DID NOT CREATE A PAGE DEDICATED TO PUCK! I NEVER LOVED HIM! PUCK NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME! HE WAS JUST A DISTRACTION! SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH UNTIL…**" Kurt realizes what he is saying and closes his mouth.

"Finally the truth is being spoken Kurt. So if he was a distraction then what am I? Your new play thing? Something to distract you once again? Until something better comes along again?" Blaine knew Kurt could be cold but to call another human being a distraction/play thing was too much. "We are over Kurt. I can't believe you are this cruel to another human being. Puck may not be the best person in the world but he has feelings just like you do and from the expressions on his face in the pictures he really cared for you."

"This is the person that tormented me for years! Threw me in dumpsters, slushied me, shoved me into lockers. I was using him to get back at him for all those things he did to me! You expect me to feel anything but hatred or repulsion for the guy then you don't know me!" Kurt crosses his arms over his chest jutting his chin out.

"You're right Kurt. I don't know you and I really don't want to know the _real_ you either. What you did to him was just as cruel if not more so than what he did to you. Goodbye Kurt and please leave me alone at school. Just act like you don't know me because I honestly don't like you anymore." Blaine turns to walk away.

"You don't have to worry about seeing him anymore. Monday is going to be his first day back at McKinley in Lima." Burt offers a little comfort to the disgusted teenager walking away.

Kurt's face is bright red as the news of both men sinks into his brain. Blaine just dumped him and his father just said what?

"What are you talking about Dad? I am happy here! I don't want to go back to that hell hole!" Kurt fumes at his father, the thought of facing Puck everyday makes him nervous. Kurt knew that most of the Glee club took Puck's side in their break up and he doesn't want to face his former friends. "You can't make me!"

"It is already done! I just signed the papers about ten minutes ago in the Dean's office! Figgins is expecting you Monday morning to be in school and that is exactly where you are going to be!" Burt looks at his son with disappointment in his eyes along with a fury that Kurt has never seen directed at him before. "We are coming back Sunday to pack up your dorm room. This is not open for discussion Kurt! Go and get in the truck so we can go home!"

Kurt snatches his man purse from the bench watching Blaine walk away in the distance. He knows better than to fight with his father in public, so he decides to wait until they are back home before engaging his father in battle.

Both Hummel men walk to Burt's truck and the ride home is done in silence. They arrive before the other Gleeks. Before Burt can stop Kurt he heads up the stairs to his bedroom. A loud scream can be heard from the soprano.

"_**Where the hell are my clothes? My shoes?**_" Kurt is looking around at the newly remodeled closet and new carpet. "_**What the hell happened in my room?**_"

Burt goes upstairs as Finn is coming down them. Finn has no desire to be on the receiving end of a Kurt meltdown. He simply keeps his eyes forward as he passes Burt. The older Hummel understands Finn's point of view without any words being said, he really doesn't want to have this epic battle but…

"I had to throw them out this morning." Burt took the blame instead of telling him that Finn was actually the one that bagged up all the designer duds, as he walks into the room. "It seems you left your window open and a cat or some wild animal came in your room. It, um, sprayed your closet with their scent and pee. So I threw them out to get rid of the smell and then had a work crew come in and basically rebuild the closet. The carpet is also new."

"_**YOU THREW OUT MY ONE OF KIND DESIGNER CLOTHES? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE CLOTHES COST ME?**_" Kurt screams at his father, at the room in general.

"_**YEAH KURT I DO! I LOOKED BACK ON MY CREDIT CARD BILLS AND FOUND OUT EXACTLY HOW MUCH OF MY MONEY YOU HAVE SPENT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BUYING CLOTHES LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? LIKE FINN? OR THAT CHANG KID?**_" Burt is ready for battle after remembering how much money he spent unknowingly on what he considered a waste.

"_**BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I HAVE STYLE! TASTE! WHEN I LEAVE THIS PODUNK TOWN EVERYONE IS GOING TO REMEMBER ME!**_" Kurt is totally pissed off now. His face is bright red and his body is shaking with rage. "_**I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK! I WILL PAY FOR THE DRY CLEANING BILLS!**_"

"_**THEY ARE ALREADY IN THE CITY DUMP AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE BRINGING THOSE SMELLY THINGS BACK INTO THIS HOUSE! AND I THINK EVERYONE IS GOING TO REMEMBER YOU! BUT NOT THE WAY YOU THINK THEY WILL!**_" Burt points his finger at Kurt letting his disappointment in his son fuel his words. "_**YOU REALLY HURT THAT PUCKERMAN KID! YOU LIED TO HIM! CHEATED ON HIM! YOU LIED TO YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO AND THAT KID FROM DALTON! YOU LIED TO ME KURT! YOU USED ALL OF US! THAT IS WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO REMEMBER! NOT WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES YOU WORE BUT WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU WERE!**_"

"_**DO YOU REALLY THINK ANYONE IS GOING TO REMEMBER NOAH PUCKERMAN? A JUVINILE DELIQUENT? A DEADBEAT FATHER?**_" Kurt is tired of arguing with his father. "_**NO ONE IS GOING TO REMEMBER A LIMA LOSER!**_"

"Kurt right now **_you_** are the Lima Loser not Puckerman. A liar and a cheat does not make you a winner. Noah is going to be remembered for being on the championship football team and all the other sports teams he has played on. He's going to be remembered as a kid that made mistakes and learned from them." Burt is trying to calm down, to stop yelling at his son. "Carole is bringing you some clothes home after work. She should be home in a few minutes. I specifically asked her to shop at either WalMart or Target for your new clothes. You will wear them and not ask for anything designer or for my credit cards. The rules of your punishment still apply as well."

"_**I AM NOT WEARING ANYTHING FROM THOSE HIDDIOUS PLACES!**_" Kurt looks at his father with contempt in his eyes. "**How can you choose that loser over your own son? I was right all along, you hate me because I am Gay!**"

"Think whatever you want Kurt. But if I hated you I wouldn't try to teach you how to do the right things in life, to make the right choices." Burt turns to walk out of the room. "Kurt I love you son and I know this is partly my fault. I let you get away with too much in the past. I let you be the adult in the house after your mother died and I know I was wrong doing that. You make sure to thank Carole for the clothes she picked out for you. I mean that Kurt."

Burt walks back downstairs to where Finn is rearranging the living room. He watches the fumbling teen move the furniture around and notices the big flat screen and DVD player sitting against the wall by the fireplace.

"What's going on Finn? Are you having company?" Burt helps Finn move the couch around facing the huge television.

"Uh, yeah. Mom said she would talk to you about it. My friends from Glee are coming over for movie night. We haven't done that in ages. Mom said it was okay." Finn looks at the face of the older man waiting to have his ass handed to him just like Kurt did a few minutes ago. Finn couldn't help but overhear the entire yelling match between the Hummels.

"Okay. Just remember Kurt is still grounded so he can't be a part of it." Burt moves the coffee table out of the way.

"I know Burt. Um, Puck is going to be here too. I talked with him about being around Kurt and he is okay with it. He said that he couldn't stop hanging around his friends just because Kurt was around." Finn smiles remembering the way Puck said friends at him. "Oh I should tell you, Dave and Puck are dating now. He really cares about Puck. I already told him that if he hurts Puck I would have to kick his ass, er I mean butt."

Burt smiles at his oldest son. The strangely tall teenager had a huge heart when it came to his friends. "So he found someone to treat him good?"

"Yeah. Dave is like a different person around Puck. He is gentle with Puck but doesn't put up with any of his BS either. They are a good match." Finn never thought he would be talking about his best friend being happy with another boy. He thought the thing with Kurt was just a phase. "Oh, Santana and Brittany are a couple too. So don't freak out if you see them kissing or holding hands. Okay?"

Burt groans out loud at the thought of horny teenagers making out in his living room. He devises a plan of sorts in that moment. "Finn, your Mom and I are invited to watch the movie right? I mean if it's any good that is."

It's Finn's turn to groan, "Yeah. Sure you guys are welcome to watch the movie with us. I think Puck said he was picking up 'The Strangers' it is a scary movie but it doesn't get gross until the end." Finn hopes that Burt doesn't want to watch a scary movie.

Burt looks at Finn reading between the lines. A scary movie equals a make-out movie. He smiles at his tall son. "Sounds good to me. I haven't seen a good scary movie in a long time." _I can keep an eye on the kids and make sure no babies are being made in my house! Plus this is going to be so much fun! _

Finn smiles weakly at his adoptive father he knows they are in for a 'fun' evening. He is almost tempted to call the whole thing off but the mirth that is in the blue eyes staring back at him is worth any terror the older man could put them through. _Brittany was right they do need this…_

ND ND ND ND ND ND ND ND ND ND

Dave and Noah sneak off to a secluded spot behind the park, the old dirt road is almost over grown with brush. Noah's old truck makes it to a once famous make out spot from Burt's time period. Parking the truck beside an oak tree, Noah grabs a blanket from behind the seat as Dave gets out from the passenger side.

Noah spreads the blanket under the tree for them to sit on or make out on. He just needs to be near Dave, to feel his arms around him. Noah would never admit to anyone other than Dave, but he craves being held. He craves the attention that he was never given by any of the other people he has been with. No one ever wanted to hold him, to let him feel safe, let him feel wanted.

"What are you thinking about Noah?" Dave knows when his boyfriend is bothered by something or is thinking about something that hurts him. Dave pulls Noah down beside him leaning back against the trunk of the tree as Noah settles in between his legs.

Noah leans back against the strong chest pulling Dave's arms around him, holding onto the bigger hands that can send bolts of electricity through his body with just the smallest touch.

"I was thinking about kissing you and the way your touch sets me on fire." Noah plays with Dave's hand, tracing invisible patterns along the palm. The dark teen can feel the blush as it warms his body.

Dave twisted his body and turned Noah's so that they were almost facing each other. "What is really on your mind Elmo? I know you and there is more to what is going on in that warped mind of yours, so spill."

"I really was thinking about the way you make me feel. The way I want it all the time. And I was thinking about going…uh…having sex….making love with you. I want to feel you inside of me Bear. I want to give you that part of me. I want you to be my first. I just don't know if you are ready for that, we've only been dating for a little while and I don't want to be a whore or slut to you." Noah looks into the hazel green orbs wishing he could say what he wanted to better, but he was never that great with words or emotions.

"Babe you could never be a whore to me or a slut. I think about that too, all the time. What it would feel like to be buried in your tight ass, to make you completely mine. But I want to make sure you were ready, that I wasn't forcing you to do anything you didn't want to, weren't ready for yet." Dave kisses Noah's cheek nudging him with his nose. "All you have to do is let me know when you are ready and if you want to stop once we start all you have to is say so. I can wait as long as you need or I need for that matter."

Noah kisses Dave with a possessive passion, holding tight to the boy's body. The emotions are overwhelming to Noah, love, lust, understanding and being totally vulnerable with someone. "I love you Bear, so much it hurts sometimes."

Dave pulls Noah around to face him, wrapping the shorter legs around his waist. Noah is practically sitting on the larger jock's thighs. Pale strong fingertips trace the strong dark jaw line, letting his thumb trace the full dusky bottom lip of his Jewish boyfriend. He can feel the smaller teen tremble at the soft touch, feel warm moist breaths ghost over his own lips as he captures Noah's in a deep kiss. He pulls the sexy full bottom lip between his own, suckling it.

Their tongues battle for dominance. One seeking to control the moment. Both boys touch each other as much as possible through their clothes. Dave's strong hands massaging Noah's thighs working his way to the beautifully curved ass, pulling Noah's body flush with his own.

"Do you want to cum baby? Do you want me to touch you? To make you say my name? Beg me for it?" Dave's voice is low and husky as his lips and teeth nibble on Noah's pulse point. His own hard on raging uncomfortably in his too tight jeans.

"Oh fuck! Bear! Touch me! Please!" Noah is bucking against the hardness, rubbing their jeans together. His hands are gripping Dave's shoulders with his thrown to the side giving his pale boyfriend better access to his sensitive neck. "Make me cum Bear! Let me cum!" His breath catches in his chest as he feels Dave pull the button loose on his jeans.

"Want me to stroke you babe? Stroke your hard cock?" Dave asks as he unzips the denim clad metal, reaching past the soft faded boxers to pull out the dark pulsing shaft. "Mmmm. Baby you are leaking. Is that for me?"

"Fuck! Yes! Only for you Bear! Oh damn!" Noah is lost as Dave's thumb swipes over the head of his hardness. His hips buck harder when he feels the loss of Dave's big hand, whimpering he opens his eyes to see the green blazing in his lover's eyes.

"Scoot back for a second babe, I want to try something different." Dave gently nudges Noah back a little bit on his thighs. "Take me out of my jeans babe."

Noah blushes as he reaches for the button on Dave's jeans popping it through and carefully pulling down the zipper. He pulls out the long hard appendage, finding it weeping just like his own. He begins to stroke the pulsating rod hearing the hitch in Dave's breathing, it becomes ragged after just a few strokes.

"That's how much I want you Noah. I could just come from what you are doing to me now." Dave's voice cracks as he strains to control his urge to spill over the dark hand. Instead of letting go and cuming, he pulls Noah against him until their hard members are side by side wrapping his big hand around both. "Just hold on to me babe, let go, cum with me."

Noah reluctantly removes his hand from the pulsing shaft and wraps it around Dave's neck while his other hand grips the larger jock's shirt, holding on. "Please Bear….Harder…Fuck I want you…Feel you inside of me.." The feeling of his cock touching Dave's, the intensity making Noah's toes curl in his shoes. The words tumbling out as his breath turns to ragged pants.

Dave bites Noah's pulse point as his hand moves faster, twisting when he pulls up to their tight heads. He knows they are both close to the edge, Noah's hips bucking to the faster rhythm, the low deep moans rattling in Noah's chest. Dave takes his other hand sliding it down, inside at the back of Noah's jeans letting his fingertips breach the tight cleft between the perfect orbs. He slides his fingers up and down, ghosting over the puckered entrance of where his boyfriend is wanting him.

"Is this where you want me?" Dave gently pushes at the tight pink muscle. "You want to feel my hard dick filling you up? Pounding that sweet spot deep inside of you? Hard and fast? Making you cum hard?" He can feel Noah push against his finger, the tight perfect ass quivering as he grips Noah's cheek, bruising it.

Noah screams, "_**YES!BEAR**_!", as his orgasm rips through his throbbing head, his legs locking tight around Dave's waist as ropes of white cum shoot out the slit. Each burst of his seed making his hips buck harder against the large hand. He stops breathing for what feels like forever, his lungs wanting to explode. '_A little death_' rocking his world to the core.

"That's it babe, ride it out." Dave strokes Noah until he feels the smaller teen shuddering, withering against the tide of his orgasm. Dave captures Noah's lips before his own back arches off the tree, his hand stroking faster. The orgasm pulls Dave's balls almost inside of him, the beat of his heart throbbing hard in his shaft.

"NOAH! LOVE YOU!" the words are cried against the cinnamon colored lips as Dave's seed spilled over both of them.

Dave wipes his hand off on the blanket before wrapping his arms around the dark trembling teen sitting on his lap. The love Dave feels for the Jewish teen is so intense, so deep that it consumes him. He can feel Noah playing with his hair.

"Bear can we spend Saturday night out at your farm? Just you and me?" Noah's voice is quiet as his breathing is returning to normal. He wants to spend time alone with his boyfriend. It feels like there is always someone around them either at school or at home.

"Yeah I guess so. I would have to talk to my Dad but he shouldn't have a problem with it. Will your Mom be cool with it?" Dave breathes in the scent of Noah's body, his natural scent after making out. The heady smell of sex and of the great outdoors filling his senses.

"Ma will be okay with it. She likes you and your father. She thinks that you are a good influence on me." Noah snickers at the last part he said.

"What's so funny about that Elmo?" Dave pulls back arching his brow at the goofy smile on Noah's sexy lips.

"I was just agreeing with her Bear. You are a good influence on me. We make out all the time. We have the two hottest chicks as our pretend girlfriends and my grades are even getting better in school And I have never loved anyone the way I love you." The last sentence is said almost in a whisper as he leans in to kiss Dave's lips.

"I love you too Babe." Dave returns the soft kiss resting his forehead against the tanned skin of Noah's. "But we need to get showered and changed before we head over to Finn's for the movie."

"I know." Noah is playing with the collar of Dave's shirt. There is disappointment in Noah's voice. "We better go."

After sharing one more kiss the boys adjust their clothing and gather the blanket. The ride out of the make out spot is quiet as the boys hold hands.


	13. Innocence Lost and A River Monster

**_Sorry for the wait my dear readers, but this chapter is really quite long and I hope you all enjoy it! I am living and working in beautiful sunny Southern Florida! Yay! My job is stressful but I am starting to enjoy it so my updates should be quicker and closer together. Please review….Hemmy_**

**Innocence Lost and A River Monster**

**Chapter 13**

Movie night at the Hudmel home was interesting indeed. Pizza and Chinese food was ordered by Carole so everyone would have a choice between the two. The movie started with everyone coupled up including Sam and Rachel.

Dave and Noah were seated the way that had become normal for them, Noah sitting snuggly in between Dave's strong thighs leaning back against his boyfriend's upper body. He could feel Dave's nose nuzzle his Hawk as the muscled arms tightened around his waist.

Santana was sitting next to Dave with Britt between her legs leaning against Dave's side with her arms wrapped around Britt and her hand touching Noah side. Brittany was cuddled up to Santana but like at Noah's home, she was also draped across Dave and Noah. Carole saw the 'family' that Naomi had described to her on the phone. She quietly takes a picture for herself.

Finn and Mercedes were the only couple called out by Burt for 'hands traveling pass the 'borderline', until Noah called out Burt for 'wandering hands'. Carole simply stuck her tongue out at Noah and grabbed Burt's hand placing it on her hip. Noah received a glare from Burt that turned into a smug smile as he gripped his wife's ass.

The movie ends with all the girls gripping their boyfriends hands or legs as Liv Tyler screams. Tina asks if they have time for one more movie and Burt readily agrees. He is actually having fun with the kids and Carole, he tells everyone to take a break before starting the next movie. Everyone scrambles for the restrooms or 'a breath of fresh air'. Burt reminds the couples of the rules about any hanky panky going on either outside or inside. Carole smacks him on the arm as she drags him towards the backdoor wanting some hanky panky of her own.

Dave asks Santana to go out back with him, he needs to talk to her. She tells Britt to stay with Noah since Kurt is in the house. Britt walks over to Noah and announces that she is his body guard while Dave and San talk outside. Noah smiles at her and asks if she would help him grab some sodas and bottled water from the refrig.

Kurt is standing in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil for his blackberry tea when he hears Noah and Brittany walk into the room. He had seen the tender moments between Dave and Noah sitting on the floor. The way the larger jock would interlace their hands together without even looking or the way or the way he would nuzzle his nose in the single dark stripe of hair on the tanned head.

That was what he was suppose to have with Blaine. Those tender quiet moments sitting in the living room with _his _family and _his_ boyfriend. Not watching the stupid bastards that used to bully him having those said moments. Kurt fumes at his thoughts and turns when he hears someone walk into the kitchen behind him.

He stares at Noah and Brittany for a minute before turning his back towards the couple. He can hear Brittany tell Noah that they can come back later for their drinks, but Noah tells her he is okay with Kurt being in the room.

"_That's good Puckerman since it is __**MY HOUSE**_." Kurt's voice is full of harsh sarcasm. "_At least you remember __**YOUR PLACE **__here_."

Noah flinches at the words before straightening his back and calmly replies, "It's Burt and Carole's home Kurt, you live at Dalton remember?"

"Not any longer. Oh my Dad didn't tell you? I will be back at McKinley Monday morning. It seems he plans on punishing me by making me see _**you**_ everyday." Kurt is fast going into full blown bitch mode. He is enjoying watching Noah's face pale at his words. "Won't that be fun? _**You**_ having to see _**ME**_ everyday too. You get to be reminded of what _**you gave up**_. Just think you could have had me all to yourself."

Noah grips Brittany's hand hard as he fights the emotions that are going through him. He wants to punch Kurt for all the lies and the cheating but he also wants to run and find Dave.

"Kurt…." Noah is interrupted by a deep voice.

"Just think Hummel, you will have to see what you lost to me everyday now too. The happiness on Noah's face every time we are together, the love that shows in his eyes for me and for me alone." Dave walks in the room after a certain blonde text him a _911 kitchen _message. He pulls Noah into his arms as Brittany walks to the doorway to Santana.

"Oh really you two are out at school? _I don't think so_. Isn't the _**lesbo**_ couple your _**'pretend' girlfriends**_?" Kurt snarks at the couple standing in front of him.

"**THAT'S IT KURT! YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT ABOUT ME, BUT YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF IT! MY GOD KURT, THE GIRLS WERE YOUR FRIENDS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH Y**OU?" Noah yells at his ex surprising everyone in the room. Brittany is holding back a pissed off Latina who is calling for Kurt's blood in Spanish.

"**NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! I'M GOING PLACES BABY! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO BE STUCK IN THIS COW TOWN LIKE YOU! AND YOUR FRIENDS! THEY STOPPED BEING MY FRIENDS THE MOMENT THEY TOOK YOUR SIDE IN THIS DEBACLE!**" Kurt yells back at Noah.

"Then I guess you are going to truly lonely at school white boy. We all know the truth about the breakup and we know that what you did was wrong. You used all of us Kurt and the sad thing is we let you." Mercedes' voice fills the room in a quiet way, the hurt shining through her words to Kurt. She walks over to Noah and Dave standing beside them.

"I think I speak for everyone Kurt when I say, **YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN GLEE**! Please don't try to come to rehearsals you will just be ignored until you can apologize to Noah and the rest of us." Rachel's voice rings through the room as the rest of the Gleeks appear in the kitchen.

"I agree with Rachel. I will talk to Mr. Shue Monday and let him know how we all feel. Kurt you really screwed up this time." Finn tells his step brother before pulling Mercedes back to the living room.

"**YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! YOU CANT WIN WITHOUT ME!**" Kurt screeches at the retreating backs of his former friends. "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PUCKERMAN! IF YOU HAD JUST…**" Kurt is interrupted by Noah.

"**Just shut the fuck up Kurt! This isn't my fault! I loved you and wanted to be with you! Why couldn't you have been a man and broke up with me? Instead of cheating on me and lying to me? Why did you make a game out of it?**" Noah can feel Dave's hand holding on to him, giving him courage and strength. "**It doesn't matter anymore Kurt. You blew it with me. You destroyed anything we had, any feelings I had for you are gone. Just leave me alone and leave my friends alone. You don't exist to me anymore**."

Kurt watches as his ex walks out of the room holding hands with the guy that had a crush on him last year. He knew facing his former friends would be tough but he really didn't expect them _all_ to pick Noah's side in the break up. Kurt grabs his forgotten tea and heads back to the bonus room fuming at the comments made by Noah and the rest of New Directions.

Burt and Carole had over heard the 'discussion' in their kitchen and decided to let the kids deal with it on their own, unless it turned violent. Burt had told Carole that Kurt needed to find out how the others felt about being used in his web of lies and deceit. Carole had agreed with her husband and with what the kids had to say to Kurt as well.

The rest of the night was less painful for everyone. There weren't anymore confrontations with Kurt, just laughter filling the Hudmel living room as the kids watched the original 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' with Burt and Carole explaining how it was the grossest movie of their time. The night ended with Brittany being driven home by Noah and Santana riding with Dave.

_In the truck with Dave and Satan…Dave asks San about making love to Noah for the first time. This is San's advice…_

_Santana tells Dave that no matter what Noah needs to be in control first. Let him be the first one to make a move. To let Noah set the pace of the love making. She tells Dave how to dress for the maximum effect on Noah. Button up shirts only, no tee shirts, the buttons requiring attention to be undone; slower, longer, sexier. Soft jeans, worn to the touch, nothing hard or abrasive to the touch. No socks or shoes. Shower first make sure the only smell on his body is his own. No cologne, no after shave, no really hard scented body wash. Au Natural is best._

_Listen to his body, what makes him moan the loudest the hardest, what makes his dick twitch and get hard. And no matter how good it feels to you; ask him if it feels good to him, you want to please him and trust me he wants to please you too. Also, it is going to hurt whoever is on the bottom. You try to put something that big in something that is so small equals pain. So be careful and make sure he is stretched out before you take his VCARD._

_She kisses Dave on the cheek when they arrive at her home telling him to call her if he needs some advice or help. She smiles a warm genuine smile at the large jock as she closes the truck door._

_In the truck with Noah and Brittany…Noah asks Britt how he should act, how he should let Dave know that he is ready for the big step, this is her response…._

_Tell him that you want him to make love to you, cause you love him. Otherwise its just fucking and losing your VCARD that way sucks. If you are scared tell him, don't think he will know what you are thinking about or what you want. Let your hands tell him, your lips, your body. Touch him the way you want to be touched and he will return it. Let him have a little bit of control, showing you what he wants from you. This is about both of you and sharing something this wonderful only happens once. It may suck, it maybe painful, but it is with the person you love with all of your heart Noah. That is what makes it wonderful and something to treasure in your heart._

_Britt looks at the dark Jewish teen knowing that he is scared of what he is wanting to do, what he is wanting to give Dave. "Remember if you need me just call me. I love you Noah and I always will." She kisses him gently on the lips before exiting the truck._

Both boys head to their respective homes thinking about spending the night out at the farm and what each one has planned for the other, as Santana and Britt plan a pleasant surprise for the boys first time.

The next morning Dave picked up Noah and they headed to the farm just outside of town. Noah is excited about spending the entire day with Dave, just the two of them, alone. He wants Dave to teach him how to fish and maybe they can make plans for a small garden in the spring.

Dave is also lost in thought as he reaches for Noah's hand and pulls him closer as the truck tires meet the gravel. He knows no one can see them out here and he needs to feel Noah's body touching his after last night. Neither one had said too much about the confrontation with Kurt.

"Bear are you okay? You really haven't said more than a few words since you picked me up and that was at the drive thru ordering breakfast." Noah looks at his boyfriend hoping that nothing was really wrong.

"Yeah babe I'm okay. I was just thinking about last night and I shouldn't be." Dave squeezes the smaller dark hand in reassurance. "I should be thinking about the present I bought for you at the mall."

"You bought me a present? Why? It's not my birthday or anything special." Noah looks at Dave with a confused expression that suddenly becomes one of happiness. "Where is it? Can I have it now? What is it?"

Dave smiles at the sudden change in Noah from sad confusion to one of a five year at Christmas. "No you cant have it now. It is in the back of the truck with the supplies for this weekend. And no, I am not going to tell you what it is either." He watches Noah Puckerman pout like said five year old with his full bottom lip being jutted out for emphasis. The larger jock laughs at his sulking boyfriend.

They arrive at the farm house a little while later with Noah still pouting over not knowing what Dave bought him especially after he found the wrapped package in the back of the truck while they were unloading everything into the house. Dave took the present and pulled Noah towards the small dock by the pond. The boys sit at the new picnic table Dave had delivered earlier in the week, he wanted to start fixing the place up more now that he was with Noah.

"So Elmo, are you going to stop pouting long enough for me to give you your present?" Dave asks trying to kiss his boyfriends full lips.

"I don't want it now. You made mmmhhhrphhh…" Noah's words are halted by a bruising kiss from his loving mate. Noah gives in letting Dave's tongue map out the inside of his mouth returning the sensual strokes with his own tongue.

Dave is the first to break the kiss he initiated resting his forehead against Noah's. "I love you babe more than words could ever say. I bought this the other day cause I had a memory of you in grade school."

Dave hands the large present to Noah who starts ripping open the plain paper. Noah stops and stares as soon as he lifts the lid on the exposed box. Inside lays a sketch pad, not a cheap one either, a set of dark sketching pencils and water color pencils. Noah feels the tears begin to form in his dark smoky eyes as well as the huge lump now forming in his throat. _Bear remembered I like to draw! _

"You used to sit and doodle for hours at the play ground and I remember the teacher telling you to stop drawing on your homework assignments." Dave lifts Noah's head up to look into the hazel eyes of his life love only to find the sexy orbs full of unshed tears. "Babe, did I, was I wrong in buying these for you?"

Noah opens his mouth to speak but closes it when he feels a sob trying to escape, he shakes his head no as he lays the box carefully on the table and buries his face in the crook of Dave's neck. He clings to Dave trying to hold back the tears.

"N-no one ever re-remembers w-who I us-used to be, N-noah. You, you are the on-only one. Th-thank you B-bear." Noah's words are stuttered out as his emotions get the better of him. He sniffles wiping his tears on Dave's shoulder. He can feel the larger jock hold him tight, kissing the soft stubble on the side of his head.

"I remember babe. I remember you." Dave quietly tells Noah as he strokes the dark stripe of hair with his finger tips. "I remember Noah."

The two teens stay locked together for a long time, Dave softly humming an old rock ballad as he holds Noah, just letting the togetherness speak for itself. They break apart at the loud splash of a fish hitting the water.

"Will you teach me how to catch a fish?" Noah asks in a quiet voice as he pulls back from Dave's embrace. "My Dad never took me fishing when I was little, he never had time."

Dave smiles at the dark teen in his arms. "Planned on it babe. I brought fishing poles, bait and my tackle box." He kisses Noah on the forehead before standing up and walking towards the back door of the farm house. "I'll be right back."

Noah watches the tall pale jock as he disappears into the house only to reemerge a few seconds later carrying the fishing stuff, including an old beat up Gilligan hat full of lures on his head and a new one in his hand without any lures. Noah can't help the smile that spreads across his face at the sight. He watches as Dave walks up to him and plops the new hat over his Mohawk'd head.

"My grandpa always said you couldn't be a fisherman unless you had a lucky hat." Dave smiles down at the dark skinned jock that was smiling goofily at him. He leans down and kisses the soft full lips quickly before motioning Noah to follow him out on the dock. "And now you have one."

Dave shows Noah how to bait his hook and how to throw his line out without tangling it up. They sit on a bench that Dave had found in the old tool shed. Everything was going great until Noah's line took off in the water. Then the Bear and Elmo comedy moments occurred…

"**I got one**!" The dark skinned jock became so excited at the 'river monster' pulling on his line that he fell off the bench he was sitting on next to Dave, taking Dave and the box of worms with him in the process. Noah never turned loose of his pole and he kept reeling in the line of the fighting fish while yelling, "**it's huge!**".

Dave was busy scooping up the worms that had gone flying off the bench in Noah's excitement. He just kept telling Noah to follow the line with the tip of the pole and to keep reeling, to not jerk the pole back. Just as the words left Dave's mouth he looked up only to be smacked in the face with a small catfish. The rest of the words, that 'you could jerk the fish out of the water and hit someone with it' died in a garbled, mumbled mess.

"Oh shit Bear! I ammmmm soooooooo sorry! But look, _**I**_ caught it!" Elmo was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he reached out and grabbed the line.

Even in Dave's frustration he could not be angry at the ecstatic smaller teen jumping up and down in front of him. Noah was holding the line displaying his 'monster' proudly as if it were a record breaking bass. The squeals of "can I keep it?" and "take a picture" making Dave smile from ear to ear at his overjoyed boyfriend.

Dave pulled out his camera phone and stood for just a moment looking at the young man he loved thinking about this being the first actual picture of their lives together. Dave snaps the picture after telling '_Elmo'_ to be still. He then shows the excited teen how to remove the hook and how to place the small fish on the stringer.

The rest of the day was spent catching more 'monsters' to go with the first one that Noah caught. Dave had to take a picture of each fish Noah _the great fisherman _caught. He even managed to capture them kissing and the picture almost made the large jock lose his composure as he wrapped Elmo into a tight embrace kissing the stubble above his ear. "I love you Noah." The voice meant only for the tanned Jew to hear.

They were walking back to the house when they heard giggling and smelt something wonderful wafting out of the kitchen windows. They looked around the front of the house to see if they knew who was in the house. A red chariot of doom sat off to the side of the gravel drive behind some snoball bushes. The two lovers walked to the back door with the intentions of scaring of the girls that had invaded their _'alone time' _.

Instead as Dave yanked the back screen door open a loud feral warning was snarled by a very pissed off fat horny old Tom cat. Lord Tubbington was sitting on the kitchen table hissing and baring his claws at the two intruders. Noah turned to run out the back door as Dave reached out and held onto his boyfriend. "He likes you Elmo, don't fucking move."

Brittany appeared just as Dave spoke and seeing the boys, she lets out a blood curling scream. Lord Tubbington leaps off the table at the two frightened teenage boys. The boys scramble and manage to close the screen door on the fat ass cat, who lands, gripping the old metal screening for dear life while hissing and growling at the two pale as ghosts boys.

Santana runs into the room threatening the intruders in Spanish as she pulls Brittany in her arms. She takes in the scene in front of her and begins to laugh out loud. "Oh my God! Look at their faces Britt honey!" The dark Latina laughs pointing at the two righteously scared jocks. The dingy blonde Cheerio begins to laugh as well. Lord Tubbington does not find it funny at all as he is still hanging from the screen.

"What the hell is going on here Satan?" Dave is the first to recover his voice. He is still picturing the fat angry Tom cat landing on his body somewhere private and destructive. He pulls Noah closer to him trying to calm both of them down.

"Britt and I helped you guys out, since tonight is the _big night_. All you have to do is follow the instructions in each letter that is addressed to you. You are not allowed to let the other read it until the night is over." Satan hands the envelopes to the proper recipients. "Everything you need for an exceptional night has been set up for the two of you. So enjoy and we will talk to you both tomorrow. Come Britt grab Tubbs and lets leave them to their night." She walks over to the screen door and helps Britt to pull the over weight cat off. Britt kisses Noah gently before fussing at Lord Tubbs for trying to hurt the boys. Santana pats Dave's shoulder as she leaves the house with her posse.

Dave and Noah are stunned to say the least as they watch the crazy trio drive off in the chariot of doom. They are almost afraid to open their letters let alone to walk into the house. Noah is the brave one as he recognizes the hand writing on the envelope to be Brittany's. He reads the letter after sitting down at the kitchen table.

_Dear Noah,_

_San and I talked about how to make this night so special for you and Bear. You see we both love you so much, without you there would be no us. Thank you for that my friend. Now on to the Vcard party! Woohooo!_

_We went to the mall today and I bought you a pair of really soft pajama pants and a soft button up shirt. San says it's important, the button up shirt. I don't know why but maybe she will tell Dave in his letter. I also bought you some nice soap that doesn't have any perfume or smell except that it really smells clean. San said it was important too._

_You are suppose to take a hot bath with Dave in the old tub we found in the bathroom. It is freaking huge; big enough for the four of us, San said maybe next time. Let him take care of you in the tub; wash your hair, scrub your back. Just enjoy him touching you without going all the way. Then you are suppose to get dressed and go to the living room where we have set up part two of the night._

_We made dinner for the two of you! A nice bottle of wine, some cheese and crackers, fruit…Ever thing San and I play/eat when we are having fun. Oh I almost forgot, we also left you some whipped cream to enjoy too. We didn't use it all while you guys were fishing._

_We picked out some really nice oils for the two of you to have fun with any way you choose. They are safe if you want to use them for lube too. San asked the girl behind the counter and I have never seen anyone turn that many shades of red before answering the questions. _

_The fireplace is ready too, just stick a match to it. That was my idea. I think fireplaces are romantic and I told San she needed to get one for her bedroom. _

_Please be careful tonight. Take your time and make sure that you are ready for this Noah. I don't want to see you get hurt cause I think San would kill Dave and I love him too now. I don't want her to kill him. Okay?_

_I know you love him and he loves you. Remember that we love you too. You have always been there for us. Call me if you need advice cause I am sure Tubbs can answer any questions that I can't._

_XOXO_

_Brittany S Pearce_

Noah didn't know whether to cry at the words he read or to laugh. He settled for just being grateful for having friends like San and Britt to look out for him. Even if they were as crazy as that damn cat.

While Noah was reading his letter, Dave opened his from Santana. He carefully unfolded the letter waiting for it to either explode or burst into flames. She was Satan after all. Neither happened as he began to read the beautiful but instructive letter.

_Dear Dave, _

_I am going to get one thing out of the way first before all the mushy romantic stuff that you are suppose to do tonight. If you hurt my boy Noah, cause he hasn't been Puck since you started seeing him, I will personally make sure that your life is miserable. I will stalk you, find you alone somewhere and unleash the Demonic Cat From Hell on your body. I will make sure Lord Fat Ass rips your balls off slowly! Now on to the nasty mushy stuff._

_I left you a change of clothing on the bed with your name on it. The pajama pants are going to be loose so that you will be comfortable. The button up shirt is extremely soft to the touch, it is so much more romantic and shit if you have to undress your partner slowly. It is more erotic according to several magazines and websites. _

_So the first thing you need to do is run a hot bath in that gigantic tub I found in the bathroom. Your grandparents must have been into some really good times when they were younger. Britt thinks we can all fit into it. I told her next time we could try out some kinky shit but tonight was about the two of you. _

_We bought some really nice fragrance free soaps for you to wash each other with, but remember touching only in the tub. Save going all the way for after you eat and talk. The build up is also important. Explore his body without teasing him or making him jizz in the water. Wash his hair, scrub his scalp gently. Wash his whole body that way. __**REMEMBER DON'T GO ALL THE WAY!**_

_Towel each other off. Talk to him, make sure this is what he wants and answer him honestly when he asks you the same question. Don't do anything that either one of you is not ready for! I mean it! It will end in disaster!_

_Dress in the clothes we laid out for each of you. Remember no socks or underwear! You don't need them! And they are so totally not sexy! Including Noah's Vader briefs. _

_The living room is set up for you both to enjoy eating a light dinner. Don't ask questions about the wine, it is perfect for the fruit and the cheese. Plus my Dad wont miss it. There is half a can of whipped cream left for the two of you. Sorry it was full until Britt started…Well let's just say I had fun eating it. _

_The fireplace is ready thanks to Britt. She thinks it is soooo romantic to make love on a bear skin rug in front of an open fire. She became upset when I told her I could skin you and have the total effect of what she was talking about. I'm really glad I had that snack before that comment. _

_I found some really nice oils that you can use on each other's bodies too. You can even use them as lube. They are also edible. The chick at the department store never wants to see me again after all the questions I asked her. I couldn't believe that she was such a prude. _

_Now for the sappy stuff….You know I love your fat ass right? If you don't then listen up! __**I LOVE YO**__U Dave! You are the best thing to happen to Noah since he was a little kid. You two have a love that most people wish they had and I can say that cause Britt and I love each other the same way. You would die for Elmo and I know it. _

_Take care of him first before you think about yourself. Make sure it is good for him cause it probably wont be and he is too much of an ass to let you know it. It is going to hurt him and I mean __**hurt**__ him. You are not small Dave remember that. Take your time, watch his face for any signs of really bad pain. If he cant handle the pain pull out, cause you have a whole lifetime ahead of you to try again. If you are uncomfortable tell him, don't be afraid to say it. He isn't going to know anymore than you are if it doesn't feel right. _

_Enjoy tonight as much as possible and remember if you have any questions to call me. Between the web and my magazines I am sure I can find the answer for you. Oh and I almost forgot. __**NO CONDEMS!**__ Bareback the first time, it is so much more….intimate and loving. Noah is clean too by the way. I went with him before he was with fucktard to the health department, he had them check him for everything. I read the results myself, he is clean._

_Now Aunty San is going to say bye now. _

_Love you fat ass_

_Satan _

Dave folds his letter back up and places it back in the envelope. He looks at his boyfriend who has a soft, genuine smile on his lips. Dave can tell that Britt's letter touched his heart just like Santana had touched his. "I'm going to go run a nice hot bath for us. I'll let you know when it's ready. Okay?" His voice is smooth and gentle.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I think I am just going to sit here and sketch until you say it's ready." Noah responds reaching for his present that is sitting on the table. There is a picture in his mind that he wants to try and capture on the pad before he loses his nerve.

"Okay. Um…I just want you to know that we don't have to do anything tonight babe. Just being with you is enough for me." Dave leans down and kisses Noah's cheek before walking away to start the bath.

Noah starts drawing the moment Dave walks out of the room. He closes his eyes picturing the look of happiness on his boyfriend's face when he was wearing the old green fishing hat. The sound of the dark pencil etching on the smooth paper is the only sound in the room.

Dave takes his time filling the antique tub and looking at the clothes the girls picked out for them. They are truly soft; the soft blue shirt he knows is his while the soft lavender is for Noah. He smells the soaps that are sitting in the soap dish; a quiet smell of fresh, clean fills his nose. There are candles everywhere and a lighter made especially for the candles. He begins to light each one as the tub fills up.

He looks around making one last inspection before turning the water off. He looks at the size of the tub and thinks the girls are right but he isn't ready for anything kinky with the girls either. Satan can be an evil woman sometimes.

A yellow sticky note catches his attention on the shelf under the mirror it says 'push' with an arrow pointing down to a play button. He looks around to make sure nothing is rigged up to hurt him before pushing the button. He instinctively ducks as soft music begins to play throughout the house. He smiles silently thanking the devil herself.

"Babe are you ready to soak for awhile?" Dave's deep voice calls out to his lover. "The tub is ready if you are."

"Just one more minute and I will be. I'm almost done." Noah's hand works a little bit faster to finish the sketch of the taller jock. One last flurry of strokes and his tribute to a wonderful day is complete. He picks up the sketch book taking it with him to the bedroom to show Dave after their bath. "Coming babe."

Noah walks in finding his boyfriend shirtless and blushing. He stares at the room and is in awe of the 'magic' worked by their crazy friends. It is beautiful to Noah and he just stands there looking at the candles and the huge claw foot tub.

"Are you okay babe?" Dave is concerned by the sudden behavior of his Elmo. "Babe?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I knew the girls were good but damn they out did themselves this time. It is just, it looks like something out of a magazine." Noah walks over to the tub and lets his fingers skim the surface of the hot water. He begins to undress with his back to Dave. He is nervous but he doesn't want his boyfriend to worry about him.

"Turn around Noah." Dave's voice is soft and gentle to Noah's ears. He watches the darker jock slowly turn around to face him looking down at the floor. The pale jock lifts Noah's chin to look at him with a strong finger. "Tonight is about you. We don't have to do anything that you are not ready for okay?"

"M'kay. I want to be with you Bear, all the way. I want you to make love to me tonight. To love me the way I need you to, the way you need me to love you." Noah reaches up kissing Dave's soft lips. "I want this."

The two boys kiss for a few moments simply enjoying the feel of each other's lips, the gently strokes of their tongues against each other. Nothing is hurried or rushed, it is simply loving. They break apart and finish undressing. Dave enters the tub first leaning back and pulling Noah in between his legs.

The touches are slow and easy, just for the sake of touch. Dave begins to slowly massage Noah's shoulders using the soap the girls left for them working his way down the strong arms to Noah's dark chest. The touch is relaxing and he can feel his love melting into his body letting his shaved head rest back.

"So what did you think of fishing today?" Dave tries to do what San said and just talk, be with each other. No sex.

"I loved it! I mean, I know the fish I caught were little but they were awesome to catch cause they were fun to fight. Thanks for teaching me and I'm sorry for hitting you with the first fish I caught." Noah giggles at the memory of Dave's face when the fish hit it.

"Very funny. Haha!" Dave hugs Noah to his chest. He grabs the sea sponge that is hanging off the faucet. "Lean forward babe."

Dave takes the sponge letting it fill with the hot water and squeezes it over Noah's head. He feels the smaller body sitting in front of him shudder as the water rivulets down the dark muscular back. Reaching for a small bottle of shampoo the girls left behind for them, he hears Noah moan at the feel of his fingertips massaging the dark stripe and soft stubble lathering up the soft smelling soap.

He takes his time making sure to cover inch of the dark scalp. Fingertips trace the small scars that litter the almost black stubble as well as one long scar. The pale loving jock doesn't ask questions about any of the scars, he knows most were from Noah's deranged father. He pushes the dark thoughts from his mind.

Taking the sponge he rinses the suds from Noah's hair, then grabs the bar soap once again and begins to scrub the tanned shoulders letting the sponge draw slow circles feeling the tension ebb away from his boyfriend. He works his way down Noah's back enjoying the way the rough sponge tickles the Jewish teen's ribs.

"You have to stop that Bear. Hahaha. You are going to make me have the giggles and that isn't ,_hehehehe_, good." Noah squeaks out the last word as Dave continues to use the offending present from the girls under his arms and down his sides. He cant stop the giggles that bubble up and out of his throat. "Pleeeeease! Bear! STAAHHHHPPP!"

Dave loves to hear Noah laugh, even the giggles is music to his ears. He wonders if anyone has ever really heard the usually quiet and sulky jock really let loose and just laugh. He smiles at the snorting sound that the Jewish teen is making while trying to catch his breath. "Don't snort the bubbles Elmo!" Dave laughs at the indignant squeak from the dark body between his legs.

"I don't snort." Noah tells him in a prissy way.

"Yeah just like you don't drool either Elmo." Dave snickers.

Noah turns around to smack Dave's chest only to be pulled into a ferocious kiss that leaves him breathless and trembling. The green eyes that are staring at him are full of lust and love. He smiles at his Bear pulling him down for another toe curling kiss.

"Turn around and rest your back against the tub babe, I want to finish you up." Dave holds the sea sponge in front of Noah's smiling face, winking.. "I'm looking forward to it being my turn."

"M'kay. What do you think they have in store for us next? I know what my letter said but what did yours say?" Noah prods his boyfriend as he settles back at the opposite end of the tub letting his short legs rest in between Dave's longer ones.

"I'm suppose to make sure you are ready for this tonight. That this is what you want, to make love with me. I just don't know how or what I am suppose to ask you. I know that I want to be with you Noah but it isn't just about me. It's about you too." Dave holds hand in his soapy one, he remembers what Satan wrote in her note and what they talked about in his truck. "I want you to promise me if it gets to be too painful that you will tell me to stop. Can you promise me that babe?"

"Yes. I promise to tell you. I know it's going to hurt the first time and the next time, but it is what I want. I want to feel you inside of me Bear. I want to be yours in every way possible." Noah looks at the pale jock sitting with him in the tub. He can only feel love and desire for Dave.

"I know you do Noah and I want you to be completely mine." The pale jock smiles and laces his fingers with the smaller darker ones. "All mine."

The rest of the time in the tub is spent talking about fishing, the girls and what they both want after they graduate. The colleges that Dave has applied to, the ones Noah hasn't applied to yet but wants to attend. They finally agree on checking out the colleges in Virginia as both boys wanted either the sun and the beach or the mountains and snow.

Noah enjoys scrubbing Dave's bigger body, finding all the secret ticklish spots on the pale body. Watching the usually stoic jock smile and laugh is worth all the water being splashed on the floor and all over the walls. A few of the candles were victims of the sudsy water.

Dave finally calls a truce and lets the remaining water out of the tub. The boys stand under the showerhead rinsing the dirty water off their bodies before toweling off and heading into the bedroom. They each dress in the clothes the girls provided for them, both stealing glances at each other's bodies. Pink tinges their cheeks when they are caught by the other.

Noah asks Dave to go ahead to the living room that he needs to do something and promises to be right behind the big jock. The Jewish teen removes his contacts and places his heavy black rimmed glasses on and proceeds into the living room.

Dave lights the fireplace after checking to make sure the damper is open so the smoke will escape through the chimney. He looks at the big old couch that the girls had covered with a soft blanket and at the throw rug the girls had put on the floor in front of it. They had moved the coffee table to the end of the rug and had piled fruits, cheese and pastries on top of a linen table cloth. There was also cookies, whipped crème and a bottle of white wine. Dave was truly impressed with the girls and their thoughtfulness.

"What does Satan want? Our first born? Or to join in?" Noah cant help the words tumbling out of his open mouth at the sight in front of him. The opulent setting was truly more romantic than the bathroom had been. And the added of pleasure of seeing his wonderful Bear standing in front of the roaring fireplace was totally mind blowing.

"We can worry about her later, right now is about us." Dave looks at the open mouth dorky jock in front of him who is wearing nerdy glasses. "Uh Elmo where did you? I mean you wear glasses?" Dave cant help but stare at the geeky jock/nerd standing in front of the couch.

". Yeah. I usually have my contacts in but…WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY? DAVE! STOP GIGGLING!" Noah stomps his foot and that only causes Dave to giggle harder. "IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING AT ME I AM SO GONG TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I'm sss-sorry b-b-b-babe! But you look so _**CUTE**_ in your glasses." Dave tries to stop giggling at the pouting Noah. "And you KNOW I can beat your ass anytime I want to and make you like it."

"CUTE? That's like saying adorable or sweet! I'm a DUDE! I look HOT!" Noah snarls at Dave, glaring at the pale jock walking towards him.

"Adorable is good too." Dave tells Elmo as he pulls him against his chest. "You always look HOT to me, especially when you are begging me for more or harder." He nuzzles the dark neck gently suckling the pierced earlobe.

"MMMMhmmm. Just don't say that shit around Satan. She will tease me about it." Noah turns, looking up into Dave's green hazel eyes. "_Do you like the way I look in my glasses?_" Noah wraps his arms around Dave's neck the expression on the dark face reveals doubt and need for approval to his boyfriend.

"I love the way you look babe. I've just never seen you in glasses until now and I am being honest when I say CUTE equals HOT. I like it, the way you look right now. There is a softness, a gentleness to you." Dave's tone of voice low, husky as he gently strokes olive cheek. "_I. LOVE. YOU_."

The two lovers have no idea that they are actually moving to the slow music that is still playing out of the mysterious can't be seen speakers. The jazz singer is talking of new love, old feelings, being with the one person that matters. The beat is slow and almost mesmerizing as their bodies sway.

They begin to make out while they are dancing allowing each other to take the lead from the other in their touches, in their dancing. There is no one dominant person in their relationship, not when they are like this, soft and gentle with each other.

Dave is the first to break away leading his soul mate to sit in front of the couch. He slowly begins to feed Noah pieces of fruit, the juicy peach being the first slice, watching as the sticky nectar runs down the full dusky lips. Leaning across he slowly licks the sweet juice from the cinnamon lips and dark chin going back to the lips for a deep exploratory kiss.

Noah can only groan as Dave's tongue searches for some unknown treasure, returning each stroke with his own strong seeking vessel. He wraps his fingers in the light brown locks, holding on to his life line.

The fruit leads to the white wine and the delicious pastries that are filled with crème. Noah notices that Dave has a spot of the white fluffy substance on the corner of his pale rose lips and slowly, meticulously begins to lick the sweet crème leaving no trace as his tongue slowly swipes over and outlines the pliable orifice. The large pale jock groans deeply as Noah's tongue blazes a trail around his mouth, mapping each curve out.

Dave's strong but shaking hands begin to slowly unbutton the soft dress shirt, letting his fingers graze the taut muscle inside feeling the tremors course through the dark body as it arches into his touch. He pushes the garment down the strong 'guns' of the smaller jock, watching as the body he has come to know so well comes in to view.

Noah feels the heat building up throughout his body. The tight coil of anticipation as Dave begins to truly touch him with the strong pale hands. Yet there is an unwitting feeling of fear settling in Noah's mind; the fear of pain, of being physically hurt as the night progresses onward. He tries to shake it off, to turn it into excitement. The dark teen tries to unbutton Dave's shirt, but his hands are shaking so badly that he almost rips the soft fabric.

"Noah talk to me. What is going on?" Dave asks as he places his hands over the smaller tanned ones ceasing their movement. He remembers Santana's words both in the truck and in her note. "Talk to me babe, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just the buttons wont cooperate with me." Noah lies for the first time to Dave. He wont look up as he answers Dave, he doesn't want to disappoint his love but he is truly terrified of what they are about to do.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! TELL ME THE TRUTH! I MEAN IT!" Dave uses the commanding voice that he knows will make Noah listen _and tell the truth_. Dave gently removes Noah's glasses and sets them on the table.

"I'm not lying Bear! I'm fine!" Noah almost whines to the irritated jock rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Suddenly Noah feels himself being pulled across Dave's impressive lap and his pajama pants being pulled down below his ass in one movement. The first smack takes Noah by surprise causing him to yelp in pain and shock.

"Now tell me the truth Noah! Or I am going to beat your ass and leave you hard as a rock!" Dave had read up on the sub/dom relationship and he knew that Noah wanted him to have the power. He smacks the squirming ass harder a few more times before stopping. "Answer me!"

Noah stops wiggling, stops trying to work his way out of Dave's grasp. He buries his face in his folded arms and begins to softly cry. He knows that he is wrong in lying to Dave and he also knows he has to tell the truth.

"I read so much, so many things on the net about the first time. How much it is going to hurt, how much it is _suppose_ to hurt me cause I don't want to be on top. You belong on top, not me. It doesn't make me the girl or anything, I just, I'm the weaker one when we are like this. I want to give myself to you. I'm just so fucking afraid of the pain. Big badass me is afraid of the pain, except when I'm with you I don't have to be the badass, I can just be _Noah_." The voice is muffled filled with such emotion.

"Noah you are one of the strongest people I know, physically and emotionally. You have survived so much shit and you never backed down from any of it. You are not weak!" Dave strokes the almost black stripe of hair, letting his nails scratch the dark scalp. "I read about it too. If we just take our time and go slow it wont be so bad, but you have to want it babe. You can't do this just to please me, you have to want to please yourself. As far as being on top or bottom….I love it that you trust me and that is what makes us so strong as a couple. It isn't about who is what, but about how we feel and what feels natural. We just fit together."

Noah nods his head into his arms regaining his composure as he pushes up from the position. He winces a little at the burn and sting from the quick spanking Dave gave him, but he knows in reality he deserved it for lying to the larger jock. He asked Dave to never lie to him and yet he did that very thing; so yes he did deserve it.

"We _are_ taking this slow Noah, as slow as we need to tonight. Okay?" Dave pulls Noah in for a kiss wrapping his arms around the toned waist holding the dark body tight against him. "And don't ever lie to me again Noah, I love you too much for you to lie to me."

"I'm sorry Bear. I just….I'm so sorry Bear." The plea can be heard in the deep voice that quivers with emotion. "I love you so much that it would kill me inside to lose you because I was so stupid."

Dave begins to kiss the full pouty lips slipping his hand up along Noah's body until it is cupping the dark jaw, gently caressing the stubble with his thumb. The kisses go from being almost chaste to full fledge tonsil checking as Dave cant seem to get enough of the swollen flesh under his own as his other hand gently slips the soft bottoms down Noah's well muscled legs leaving the bronze body completely naked in his lap.

The pale hands stand out against the dark skin, the contrast is startling in the firelight. They touch the Jewish body everywhere stroking, massaging, teasing conveying what words are muffled by the deep kisses. But for the two boys words are not needed when they touch as the electricity sparks through their bodies.

Noah feels his body being turned so that he is straddling Dave's impressive girth. His fingers are not shaking as badly as before as he slowly unbuttons Dave's shirt, pushing the pale hands away when they try to help. Dark hands slip under the shirt feeling the soft hairy chest, the hardening of nipples under the palms of his hands. The sounds emitting from Dave's throat are matched by the whimpers coming from Noah in between kisses.

"Oh GOD! BEAR! You feel so good to me! I love feeling you. Touching you." Noah's hands wander through the short light brown tresses as his lips find their way to Dave's strong neck. His cock rubbing against Dave's hard length, almost rutting against Dave..

"FUCK NOAH BABE! GOD! DON'T STOP!" Dave growls at the hard naked body pressed against him, feeling as though they were almost one body instead of two. He struggles to be completely free of the shirt. "I LOVE YOU BEING TOTALLY NAKED IN MY LAP RIGHT NOW! FUCK! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"OH! SHIT BEAR! CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T ST-STOP!" Noah is lost as his body bucks his orgasm ripping through him at Dave's words. The stinging heat from the spanking, his sexy curved ass rubbing against Dave's clothed thighs is too much for him.

"Go with it Noah, enjoy it." He quietly urges his boyfriend. Dave holds him, feeling the hot spurts of cum landing on his stomach and chest. He lets Noah ride it out, kissing the dark stubble beside Noah's ear, nuzzling the single stripe of black hair on his head. The shuddering body on top of him panting and whimpering in ecstasy is the sexiest thing to the pale jock.

"I'm sorry Bear, I just couldn't wait. I can take care of you if you want me too. I mean, I should have waited for you…for you to be ready. Shit I fucked this all up!" The tanned jock's words are muffled in Dave's strong neck.

"Noah, babe, you didn't do anything wrong. That was fucking hot watching you, holding you while you rode it out. I mean that is what I enjoy the most sometimes, watching you come apart, knowing I did that." Dave kisses the soft, swollen lips as he tilts the dark head up with his fingers. "Do you enjoy what I do to you Noah, I mean really enjoy it?"

"Yes, what we do is amazing. What you do to me…No one has ever made me feel like this, like I am the most important thing in the world to them." Noah's face blushes as the words leave his dusky lips.

"You are the most important thing to me Noah. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. You're my Elmo, my heart and my soul." Dave almost tears up at the words leaving his mouth.

Noah reaches his hand out and strokes the pale cheek watching Dave nuzzle his hand. "And you are mine too Bear." The kiss he places on the slightly swollen lips is full of love and hope for both of them.

They break apart both looking into each other's eyes, Noah squinting without his glasses as Dave smirks at the almost blind jock. "Noah I want you to lay down on your stomach in front of the fireplace. I want to try out those body oils Satan said were so wonderful. Okay?"

Noah nods his head and tries to focus on the orange blur he hopes is the fireplace. He stands from where he was sitting in Dave's lap on shaky legs. He goes to turn around and is grabbed by a pair of strong hands around his hips as Dave slips his mouth over the flaccid Puckzilla. He cant help the moan that escapes his throat as his hands grab Dave's head his hips bucking towards pale face.

Noah can feel Dave's mouth sucking him gently, feeling the strong tongue stroke the hardening length as the blood begins to pulse through it again. It's like Dave's tongue is trying to learn every vein, every subtle ridge on his cock. His knees quiver as he feels Dave swallow around his shaft pulling every inch of throbbing member down his throat, never gagging as it slides down.

"OH FUCK! DAVE! SHIT!" The dark teen shouts out in pleasure. He feels his dick slip from Dave's mouth with a 'POP' as the larger teen smirks up at him.

"You like that babe? I forgot to tell you….I don't have a gag reflex, never did." He looks up to see Noah's hazel eyes fully lust blown, hungry with naked desire. "Lay on your stomach Noah, I'm just getting started on tasting your body tonight." Dave slips off his own pajama pants.

Dave watches as Noah almost falls over his own feet trying to see in front of him and begins to pull him down on his knees. "Get on your hands and knees, crawl over there. Let me see that sexy ass up in the air." He watches the Jewish teen make his way on all fours, stopping in front of the fireplace. "Damn that is fucking sexy babe. Your hard dick hanging down, that perfect ass just waiting to be fucked by my hard cock. Spread your legs Noah, open yourself up for me."

As the smaller teen does as he is told spreading his ass open for his boyfriend, Dave crawls over to stand behind the trembling body letting his hands roam over the round sexy orbs. Noah can feel Dave's large fingers trace the puckered entrance drawing slow circles around it. "Lay down Noah, all the way on your stomach."

Dave reaches for the closest bottle of oil, uncapping it and letting a slow, small stream flow down the middle of Noah's back as the jock makes himself comfortable as possible between the shorter darker legs. The large hands begin to rub small circles over the quivering muscles letting them become bigger as they spread the oil across the dark back.

"Relax babe." Dave's husky voice croons to the body under his hands. He can feel the tension begin to ebb from Noah's taut muscles. He works his way down from the broad shoulders to the lower back never taking his hands away, constantly massaging, kneading outward circles. He only picks his hands up to liberally coat them with the oil when he reaches Noah's cheeks

Noah's body tenses as he feels Dave's hands begin to knead his ass, even though it feels good. Dave can feel it too and leans over kissing his way down his lover's back his tongue drawing designs across the twitching shoulder blades. The distraction works. Noah's back arches at the new sensations from Dave's tongue.

Dave slips his fingers up and down Noah's cleft slicking up the tight ring of muscle. "All I'm doing right now is touching you babe, just massaging you. I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do. Talk to me babe. Tell me what you want." The words are spoken softly against the tanned slick skin.

"I just want you Bear. I like this touching thing. I like it when you talk dirty to me, telling me what you are going to do to me. How you are going to pound my tight ass, what it's going to feel like buried inside of me. Talk to me Bear." Noah's words are a soft plea as his back arches into the closeness of Bear's lips.

"You want this baby?" Dave slips a finger into Noah. "You want me to fill up that tight hole? Stretch it out?"

"FUCK!" Noah groans at the words and the finger slipping slowly in his ass. "More! Please wanna try more!"

Dave slips another finger in, scissoring them, opening Noah slowly. He doesn't worry about pumping them yet, he is more focused on getting the tight channel to relax. "That's it baby. That two fingers all the way in. God you're so tight!"

Noah is lost in the sensation of Dave's big fingers, the burning, the feel of being so full. He suddenly feels empty as the digits are pulled from his tight ass. "What? What are you doing Bear? Please I need to feel you!" Noah whines at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe YOU are going to feel ME! Now roll over on your back! I want to watch your sexy face while I fuck your ass with my fingers!" Dave orders the trembling teen. As Noah rolls over, Dave grabs a couple of pillows placing them under the small of the tanned back and ass. "Much better!"

The sight of Noah with his legs spread open, ass up in the air is breath taking for Dave. He begins to kiss the inside of Noah's thighs as his fingers slip back inside. "MMM so fucking good Babe! So hot! So tight!" The words are a groan as Dave dribbles more oil onto Noah's thighs letting the slick liquid pool in the bend of Noah's leg. He uses the puddle to coat his fingers before moving to the slightly stretched opening. He slips a third finger in from his hand hearing Noah hiss in pain. "Do you want me to stop babe?" He looks up into the hazel eyes watching Noah's head shake no.

"Hurts Bear! SHIT! HURTS!" Noah gasps as tears start to slip from the corners of his eyes. "Don't stop! Please! Don't stop! Know its gonna hurt! Please don't stop!" The mantra is a pleading whine as Dave feels Noah trying to relax. "Just let me get used to it Bear! Please!" He is so full, so stretched right now. The pain is hot and burning up his spine and down his legs.

"Breath Noah. Deep breaths. In and out. That's it. YOU tell me when you're ready for me to move them." Dave nuzzles the spot behind Noah's knee nibbling it with his teeth to try and distract Noah from the pain. "That's it baby, just breath."

The burning pain begins to ebb for Noah to just a dull ache and he rocks his hips on Dave's long fingers and they brush his prostate. "OH FUCK! WHAT! MORE! NEED MORE OF THAT SPOT! PLEASE!" The shout startles Dave momentarily until he feels his fingertips brush the spongy spot again earning him another "FUCK" from Noah. He begins to gently massage that 'spot' bumping his fingers against it while sucking a dark hickey on the inside of Noah's well muscled thigh.

"You like that baby? My fingers making you scream. Just think how my hard cock is going to make you feel hitting that spot. Hearing you scream my name. Begging me harder, faster, deeper. God you are so fucking tight and beautiful." Dave tells him before licking at the stretched entrance. "Gonna make you feel so good, cum so hard for me."

Noah is on sensory overload as Dave pushes his tongue in beside the fingers holding him open. Electricity mixes with the dull pain in his ass causing his hips to buck up at Dave's face as his hands wrap around the back of Dave's head pushing, urging him deeper inside of him. After a few minutes of Dave thrusting deep in his ass he begs, "more, need more inside of me…I want you Dave! Fuck me! Please!"

Dave doesn't say a word as he withdraws his fingers and tongue from Noah's throbbing hole, he simply uses the oil to coat his long, hard dick before leaning over Noah and kissing him deeply as he wraps Noah's legs around his waist positioning the head of his cock at the quivering entrance. Never breaking the kiss, he intertwines their hands as he buries half his rather large appendage in the tight orifice.

Noah jerks his mouth away from Dave as a scream escapes his lips from the feeling of being ripped in two. When he feels Dave try to withdraw he locks his ankles around Dave's waist. "Please…Please…Don't stop…" The words are sobbed out as he pulls at Dave feeling him slip deeper in causing him to hurt even more. _the fear grips Noah as much as the pain does, his mind racing, his body unable to relax to allow Dave easier access to his body_

"Noah! Stop! It's hurting you! You're making me hurt you! _**STOP!**_" Dave shouts the last word at Noah as the dark teen manages to pull Dave deeper still.

"NO! I WANT THIS! I WANT YOU!" Noah all but screams at the larger jock on top of him. "I WANT TO FEEL ALL OF YOU! WANT TO BE ALL YOURS!"

"NOAH! STOP! PLEASE!" Dave yells at the dark jock underneath him. He can feel his hard slick cock slip further into the hot tight orifice, the feeling of muscle sucking him in further, deeper. The large jock can feel his own pain from the too tight fit. It feels like a fist that is squeezing too hard, feeling like it is going to rip the head of his dick off. "_**NOAH! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP PLEASE!**_"

The dark teen stops fighting the larger pale teen above him. The grip on the long, hard member that is buried deep inside of him begins to lessen as he calms down. He can feel his boyfriend's member start to soften inside of him. The Jewish teen begins to softly cry chewing on his full bottom lip until it bleeds.

"Oh God Bear! I just. You hate me don't you? I can't give you the one thing that is important to both of us. I. I can call San to come and pick me up. I will just go." Noah tries to remove the larger jock looming over him, pushing at his chest as he looks everywhere but at Dave. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Dammit Noah! You are not going anywhere!" Dave forces Noah's chin to pivot around so that they are looking in each other's eyes. "I love you! I could never hate you! You are just trying too hard and you are too afraid to let go, to relax! I hurt you more than you hurt me! Why did you pull me in deeper? Why did you hurt yourself?"

"Cause if I don't put out you will get tired of me and leave me. No matter how much you love me, sex is important to you and to me. FUCK! I am such a girl! A tease!" Noah can feel the hot tears run down his cheeks.

"Fucking A Noah! You are not a tease! And YOU'RE NOT THE GIRL IN THIS RELATIONSHIP! THERE _**IS NOT **_A GIRL IN THIS RELATIONSHIP! THERE IS JUST MY VERY _**MALE**_ BOYFRIEND AND ME! IF I WANTED A GIRL THEN I WOULD INVITE SATAN OVER HERE!" Dave can't believe he said that last part. He shudders at the thought of spawn of the devil being underneath him instead of Noah. He does the only thing he can think of at the moment and kisses his very male boyfriend's bloody lips. Breaking the kiss he looks into the deep pools of hazel/green/brown eyes.

"You would actually sleep with San? She has bigger balls than either one of us!" Noah tries to lighten the atmosphere with the small bit of banter. "Bear I…"

"Shhh, baby. I only want you in my life, in my bed, in my heart. I love the girls but not the same way I do you. And right now I just want to kiss you." Dave silences Noah's words with his own and a deep kiss.

The boys kiss slowly, deeply their need and desire slowly building up this time. There is not rush, no hurry. Just two guys in love, holding each other. The touches are soft and gentle, almost timid to each other's bodies. Both becoming aroused once again but neither one pushing the other for more. They are just letting it happen naturally.

Dave begins to feel himself become hard inside of Noah, feeling the dark Jew squirm under him in his own arousal. The fit is not nearly as tight as before, it doesn't feel like a vise squeezing his sensitive head off. It feels like molten heat around his hard cock, the oil heating up with Noah's body.

Noah can feel Dave's arousal inside of him but it doesn't scare him this time and the pain is nothing like before, it is a dull ache that he can feel in his lower back and canal. Yet he has never felt so full, so completely and utterly filled physically and emotionally.

He arches his back up to meet Dave's long hard cock; feeling the pale jock bury himself completely inside of him. The groan that escapes Noah's lips is one of pleasure mixed with pain. He wraps his arms around the strong neck of his boyfriend as he wraps his legs around Dave's waist again.

The feeling of bottoming out inside of Noah is almost too great for Dave as he fights off the need to cum. He just stops, letting his lover get used to the feel of him buried deep inside. Wrapping his arms around the smaller dark body underneath him as best he can he waits to feel Noah move.

"Go slow Bear." The words are whispered against Dave's ear.

Dave wills his body to obey the request, moving slowly with short thrusts that gradually become deeper and harder at Noah's insistence. He knows when he hits Noah's sweet spot as the smoldering channel quivers and flutters. The deep moan as Noah's back arches completely off the soft rug lets Dave know too.

He continues to hit the sweet spot until Noah is crying out his name, spilling the hot milky seed between both of their bodies. The beat of Noah's heart can be felt by Dave's own throbbing member as it spasms with each wave crashing through the smaller jock. The words 'cum for me Bear' are gasped out as Noah clings to Dave.

Two more thrusts and Dave is caught in his own world of bliss as his hot white seed pumps into Noah's quivering warm ass. He feels everything, every movement of his body, of Noah's body. Every breath they both take, every sound they both make. His body is completely receptive to it all as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through him.

"So that is what making love feels like." Noah and Dave think the same thought as they both revel in the feelings of love, lust, wonderment, pain and the dull ache that lingers in their connected bodies. The tenderness each one shows the other in the aftermath washes away the guilt and any need for apologies for what was almost a truly fucked up first time.


	14. Shocking Afterglow

_Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long and I will warn you ahead of time that the next couple of chapters are going to be rough. The ground work is laid out in this chapter for quite a bit of angst. But this chap also has a bit of smut so you have been warned. Let me know what you think and as always Peace Hemmy_

**Chapter 14**

**Shocking Afterglow**

Noah woke up the next morning curled into Dave's warm side. A smile tugs his lips upwards as he relishes in the cocoon they had created last night after the fire had burned down to smoldering embers. He goes to stretch out his smaller frame.

His back is stiff and his ass is sore enough to make him cry out waking his boyfriend. The spasms of pain as he twists his body to uncurl, shoot upwards from his abused channel to the middle of his back. He remembers impaling himself with his boyfriend's above average sized cock. Tears form in his eyes as he remembers how desperate he looked, sounded and acted towards his lover but then the second try made him sigh as remembers the tenderness and connection he felt from Dave.

"Babe? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Dave tilts Noah's face up to look into the hazel depths. "Noah talk to me, please baby."

"I was remembering last night and I tried to stretch out. I'm just stiff and a little sore." Noah buries his face in the crook of Dave's arm. "I'm fine really."

"Noah if your ass wasn't a little sore, I would…..never mind.." Dave emphasizes his lack of words with a glare at Mohawked head trying to disappear in his arm pit. "Now roll your sexy ass over so I can make sure you're not torn or ripped or I will roll you over myself."

Dave watches as Noah slowly turns his ass towards him, making grunting and hissing sounds with each movement. There is dried cum and lube tinged pink between the dark cheeks. Gentle fingers spread the cleft open revealing a bruised and swollen ring of muscle, not no signs of anything needing medical attention.

"You look okay." Dave's eyes light up at the thought that just came to him, "I know exactly what you need, a soak in that huge bathtub. What do you think?"

"Okay….But I want to give you something first. I meant to do it last night but I got distracted…" Noah squints up at a blurry Dave. "Can you help me find my damn glasses? I thought I laid them over on the coffee table but I don't really remember."

"Yeah I remember where you put them." Dave reaches over the tanned backside for the nerd glasses.

Noah grabs the black frame leg when he feels them touch his palm. He truly was blind as a damn bat without optical enhancement. One finger pushes up black frame to where it is almost touching his face. "Ah there it is."

He grabs a pillow and covers his semi hard cock before trying to reach the sketch beside the couch. "OOOO! SHIT!" Noah exclaims as he tries to pull himself back around. The pain caught the jock by surprise, it was more intense when he tried to roll back over.

"Dammit! I am taking you to the doctor!" Dave's frustration laced each word. "You need to be examined!"

"I AM NOT GOING! I just need to take a long soak with you. So help me sit up so I can give you this!" Puck shows through just enough for both boys to blink in shock at the outburst.

Dave glares at Noah/Puck wishing his partner's backside wasn't already in pain because at that moment he was capable thrashing that ass until his idiot boyfriend couldn't sit down. But at the same time it was arousing his now totally erect dick. "OKAY PUCK! THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

"Sorry Bear, just, I just don't want to give up our alone time yet. I really don't need a doctor. I just need YOU." Noah looks at Dave over the top of his heavy glasses blushing at the throbbing that was occurring in hard cock. He points at the rolled up sketch paper that is beside the couch. "I hope you like it. I tried to capture who I see when I look at you."

Dave slowly unrolls the sketch, staring back at him is a smiling happy face. He is wearing the fishing hat his grandfather gave him and a small bass is dangling from a fishing line. Tears well up in the green hazel eyes as his heart beats so fast it hurts. _that cant be me….I never smile….at least I didn't until I met Elmo/Noah….._

"Bear? Bear?" Noah looks away from his boyfriend. "I'm sorry it's not that good. I can try and make a better one for you….."

"Oh fuck Elmo. This, this is beautiful. I mean not that I am beautiful or anything. Hell I'm not even good looking. But you, you….I never smile, but you…I'm smiling and I look happy." Dave not finding his words coming out the way he wants them to grabs the smaller jock carefully pulling him close for a kiss that explains everything without words.

Noah breaks the smoldering hot kiss for some desperately needed air. His fingertips trace the outline of Dave's strong jaw line moving down to the heat flushed lips. "Are beautiful to me Bear. Everything you are is exactly what I want and need in my life."

"You are the reason babe. I never felt this way before we got together. You bring out the best part of me." Dave leans in to Noah kissing him quickly. "Thank you for this and for the drawing. I love it and you babe."

"How about we continue this in the tub?" Noah's eyes sparkle with mischief and desire.

"How about we just soak and then clean up? You are still too sore to do anything else." Dave's voice stern but his eyes betray his real thoughts. Dirty thoughts.

"How about we just see what happens?" Noah waggles his eyebrows while smirking. He could tell Dave was as horny as him.

"Elmmmmppppprrrff" Dave's words are silenced by a hungry kiss from his eager boyfriend. After a few minutes of intense kissing the boys make their way to the oversized bathroom.

* * *

><p>Paul Karofsky is literally shaking all over as he tries to hang up his kitchen phone. His face was stone white as the whole conversation replayed in his mind.<p>

Due to a clerical error convict 782548695 had been released from prison. Noah's father had been released when a clerk had transposed the numbers from the paper work of another prisoner. The warden had been ill and in the hospital and his new assistant had not been briefed on the situation about Eli Puckerman. No notifications were sent out until the system had to admit that it released the wrong prisoner.

He reached for the phone dialing the first person he knew he needed to tell, Naomi Noah's mother. The risk was too great not to tell her. Sarah was in danger just as much as Noah. And now his own son Dave was in danger too. Once he simply asked Naomi to come over that it was extremely urgent that they talk and she agreed he made two more phone calls.

One to Santana asking her and Brittany to go tell the boys to come home. When she asked what was up, he almost snapped at the Latino girl but he managed to tell her that he actually needed _to talk to all _of them so please bring the boys home.

The next call was to one of his friends at the police department. He asked if they, all of them, could be protected if the bastard showed up in Lima and Paul was sure he would just to finish what he started all those years ago. Especially if the older Puckerman found out that Noah was bisexual and in a relationship with another boy. The detective offered his services and told the distraught father that he would get a few of the guys to help keep an eye on everyone.

Once the phone calls were finished Paul simply sat at the kitchen table waiting for Naomi and Sara to show up as well as their other kids. He included the two crazy cheerleaders as family since the dinner at the Naomi's house. They were all family now and he would protect them all no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Being Santana Lopez wasn't easy as it seems. She could read people and that made her know their weaknesses and how to use them against whoever happened to get in her way. So when Mr. Karofsky had called her and asked that she and Britt go and bring the boys home, she knew something was up. She just couldn't figure out what. She heard the almost desperation and panic in his voice as he tried to cover it up. She wondered if someone had died, been hurt in an accident and a million other scenarios played out in her mind.<p>

She gunned the chariot of doom as Brittany asked what was wrong and why were they speeding when San knew that Lord Tubbington would get sick if they went over seventy miles an hour. The Latino told her girlfriend to hold on that she was on a mission for Dave's father and that something was definitely wrong. She just didn't know what and they wouldn't know until they got the guys back to the Karofsky house.

* * *

><p>Dave is filling the tub with hot water and adding some of the oils the girls left for them the night before. He watches as Noah slips off the heavy black glasses and gently puts in his contacts. The slight agitated movement of Noah's feet the only indication the he was in agony, his hands were steady as he placed the small lens and sliding it into place.<p>

Walking quietly to stand behind the Adonis statue. He loved this side of Elmo, the Noah side. The quiet almost fragile man child that could turn into a deadly viper in a matter of seconds. Dave recognized that feature in both of them. He smiles at the thought of both of them coming out at school, they way the two biggest and baddest of McKinley fighting side by side, but a dark cloud takes the smile from his face as he realizes all they would have to do is catch Noah alone. The fear almost made Dave throw up as he thought of the outcome. They would either cripple or kill the young jock just to prove a point. _**No fags allowed on the football team. **_

Noah leans back against Dave's hard/soft body looking in the mirror at the emotions flickering over the pale features. "What is it Bear? What's going on in that wonderful but dirty mind of yours?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking about coming out at school and what would happen if we did. Like I said it was nothing." Dave wraps his arms around Noah's waist pulling close until there was nothing but skin touching skin. He nuzzles the dark neck placing small gentle kisses along the pulsing point.

"You. You want to come out at school?" Noah's voice squeaks at both the words and the actions. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and no. I want the whole world to know that you and I are together. I want to show you off to everyone. But I know that we can never do that, not here in Lima. They would destroy you, hurt you. I can't stand that thought, of someone physically harming you. It would kill me." Dave tightens his hold around the dark waist. "I will if you want us too. But I…I just can't stand the thought of losing you because they would hurt you bad."

"I can take care of myself Bear. You are the only person I ever lost a fight with, so don't be afraid for me." Noah tries to turn around and face Dave but the hold is too strong. He settles for wrapping his arms around the bigger jock's neck.

"I know you could take them one on one, but they wouldn't fight you like that. They would wait for you to be alone, to be out of sight of me or anyone else that would try and help you. There's no way I could always be there to protect you." Dave's voice is gruff with emotion. "But if it's what you want then we can come out."

Noah knows what Dave said is true. They would wait for either one of them to be alone before attacking them or worse attacking the girls. And like his bear, he couldn't stomach the thought of losing Dave or him being attacked like that. "No. I don't want to risk that, not yet. We know that we belong to each other and that is enough for me. And if anyone ever tried to hurt you I would kill the bastards."

The venom Dave hears in Noah's last sentence is almost frightening, but at the same time his heart swells at the love he feels in that same moment. Yeah they would survive as long as they both loved each other this way for the rest of their lives.

Their bodies become entangled as Dave helps Noah to turn around and face him. Lips clash together with such a fierceness that teeth can be heard scraping. Tongues fight each one searching seeking an invisible prize. Dave scoops Noah up in his arms bridal style walking towards the filling tub lowering him into the hot water.

Noah hisses as his backside comes into contact with the hot water. The soreness begins to ebb as he is lowered farther into the steaming liquid heat. He tugs on Dave's arms as the pale jock turns the faucet off. "Come on in and join me." The voice is hoarse with pain and need. He watches as Dave slowly steps in behind him pulling Noah into his spot.

"This is where we belong Noah. Together. We fit like pieces of a puzzle." Dave smiles as Noah gets comfortable between his long legs. He holds the tanned Jewish teen for what feels like forever before reaching for a sponge and the wonderful smelling bath soap from the girls.

"You know Dave, I'm not that sore. It really doesn't hurt anymore." Noah looks at the teen with puppy dog eyes. "Let's finish what we started earlier. What do you say?"

"I say turn around without hissing or other painful noises and we will talk about it." Dave knows he is a lost cause when it comes to those damnable but lovable eyes. He watches as Noah disentangles himself and tries to turn around without making any noises but fails miserably. "Okay that ends that discussion. I want you to just lay back and enjoy this. No argument babe. Just do it."

"This is just wrong. I know it's my fault that I can't move without feeling like I'm being stabbed, but this just sucks balls and so not in a good way." The trademark pout is on the cinnamon lips.

Dave laughing softly, "yes it is your fault but I think we can work around that tight, hot ass." He begins to squeeze soap out of the sponge.

"It's not funny Bear!" Noah tries to scowl but just cant quite hid the smile that is tugging at his lips. He tries to put Dave's free hand between his relaxed thighs.

Dave gently frees his hand as he nods his head. He begins to soap Noah's legs and feet. He massages his way up the tanned thighs, squeezing the muscles erotically, to the toned abdomen loving the way the tones muscles dance under his fingertips and the soapy sponge.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Noah's breathing is becoming more erratic at the rough but arousing massage. The water acting as a silky glove across his weeping cock. He can't stop the way his body is reacting.

"I watch porn just like you. I just pay more attention to the other aspects. Putting my hard dick in your tight ass is just one way of pleasuring you babe. Haven't you learned that yet?" Dave's voice is low and gutteral as his hands work their way to tease and tug the tight buds on Noah's chest. He smiles when Noah lets his head fall back to rest on the tub.

"Remember how it felt the first time I touched that beautiful cock. The way my hand worked you up and down, pumping every drop of seed from it. The way the ice felt slipping inside of you, melting cause your fuck hole was so hot." Dave's own cock is straining in the water, needing to be stroked, to be touched. He ignores it concentrating on making Noah cum without touching him there.

The whimpers and low moans emitting from the dark throat entice him to gently stroke the hard circumcised cock before moving down to carefully cup the heavy sac. He feels Noah trying to spread his legs even further, wanting to be completely exposed for the touch.

"Please Bear touch me, let me feel your strong fingers inside of me." The whimpers are becoming more needy from Noah. His head thrashing slightly on the back of the white claw foot tub. Puckzilla standing at full attention now. "Stretch me out just touch me babe! Please!."

"Sorry babe, you're too sore. You know how my fingers feel in that tight hole anyway. You remember how you begged me for more, to make you cum. Just close your eyes and think about the feeling, the way you cum so hard." Dave's voice is soft and husky, his hands slipping under Noah's cheeks spreading them open. He trails his fingertips up and down the cleft that split the tanned dark cheek as he kneads them harder feeling Noah's hips buck in a rhythm with his pale hands.

"OH FUCK! DAVE! I NEED TO CUM! _**PLEASE**_!" Noah's words are uttered between gasps of much needed air to his lungs. He felt like he was drowning in the images and sensations going through his mind of that night with the ice cubes.

His body tingles with anticipation of being filled up. The tight pink ring of muscle is fluttering, the walls of the hot channel clenching wanting something there to hold on to. Noah feels the coil beginning in his balls, as they lift up against his skin, the heat spreads upward to his spine, to his stomach. The muscles begin spasm as his hard as a diamond cock begins to swell even tighter. The eye of the storm quivering knowing it is about to erupt.

"DAMN! SHIT! FUCK! NEED! FUCK! TOUCH! ME! FUUUUUCKKKK! OH GOD! I! I! FUGGGG! JUST! ME! FEEL! ME! YOU! AAAAAAHHHHHNNNNUUUUGGGGGG!" Noah's knuckles turn white as he grips the tub, body going completely taut as his body arches upward jerking with his own heart beat. The warmth of the water surrounding his pulsing member, the water stroking him as his body rocks. The white, hot cum being pushed and pulled from his blown slit.

Dave watches Noah come completely and totally undone during the orgasm. The shouts, some coherent while others were not, the way his tight ass seem to try and pull itself inward with each beat of the thundering heart. The dark head thrown back, his corded neck stretching back over the lip of the tub. At this moment it didn't matter if he buried his throbbing cock in that sweet tight ass later, all that mattered was watching the love of his life totally lose control and knowing that he was the reason for it.

Noah slowly comes down off the cosmic high he was riding, catching his breath in short gasps. His body going completely limp, so fucking relaxed at that moment he almost drifts off to sleep. He opens his smoky eyes realizing they are wet with tears. He doesn't even attempt to wipe them away.

"I. LOVE. YOU. BEAR. WITH. ALL. MY. HEART." Noah pants as he crawls through the water to snuggle into Dave's burly chest. The feeling of completeness settling over him.

"I love you too, Noah." Dave wraps his arms around the dark body, loving the way Noah is stroking his chest. He wait's a few moments before pulling the plug to let the dirty, jizz water go down the drain. "Come on we need to rinse off." Pulling the quiet Jewish teen to his feet before turning the water on adjusting it for the shower.

"It's my turn now babe. Just relax and let me pleasure you." Noah quietly tells Dave as he reaches for the soap and rough sponge. He runs his hand over Dave's hard as a rock cock feeling his boyfriend jump and quiver at his touch. He smiles up at the pale jock. "MMMM, so this is for me right?" He watches as Dave's lips quiver while he nods his head yes.

Noah soaps up the sponge starting to scrub Dave's impressive back while his other hand slowly strokes his boyfriends hard shaft. The warm shower spray rinses the soap away as Noah moves on to Dave's arms and chest, he never stops the slow movements of his hand on the throbbing shaft.

"Oh shit! Babe please!" Dave's voice is a low husky whimper. Just the feel of Noah strong calloused hand on his member is enough to make the large jock want to cum. The slight flick of Noah's tongue across his nipple make him groan loudly.

"Not yet Bear. I don't want you to cum yet. I want to enjoy your body for a little while, let my hands and mouth play with you." Noah's voice is soft yet commanding as he laps at the hard dusky nub, biting it before sucking it into his mouth hungrily. The feel of Dave's hips bucking against his hand only makes the tan jock suck harder.

"Feels so good Noah!" Dave moans out as he grabs the back of Noah's head pushing it against his chest. "Don't stop!" The plea is croaked out as Noah moves to the next tight bud sucking it just as hard.

Dave can feel the soapy sponge slide around to his balls and shaft. Both of Noah's hands begin to gently wash him as the cinnamon colored full lips begin kissing a trail down his chest. The slick of the soap making the stroking feel so good. He feels the hard flicks of Noah's tongue as the kisses move lower past his belly button.

Noah lowers himself to a kneeling position in front of Dave. His hands, along with the sponge, move down the long muscled legs soaping each one up, massaging the taut muscles. He looks up into the heavy lidded green eyes as he nuzzles his nose into the soft light brown curls that encase the base of Dave's solid as a rock dick. The feel of Dave's hands slipping around the back of his head pulling his face against the soft hard flesh

"OH FUCK BABE! YOU ARE SO FUCKING SEXY RIGHT NOW!" Dave is looking down at the sight of Noah on his knees in front of him with his face against his cock, he almost comes at that moment. "TAKE IT ALL! SWALLOW ME DOWN YOUR TIGHT THROAT!" Dave pushes the red tip of his hardness against the full lips of his boyfriend, nudging the head pass entrance to that warm waiting mouth.

Noah lets Dave have the control, letting the larger jock push the hard member into his waiting mouth. His tongue swirling around the head prodding the open slit. He feels Dave thrusting deeper until he hit's the back of his throat. His gag reflex kicks in and Noah tries to remember the breathing exercises Britt taught him.

"FUCK! NOAH! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" Dave's moans are amplified by the acoustics of the tiled room. He can feel the smaller jock trying to swallow his long hard cock down, the sensations of the muscles tightening around his shaft. "GONNA CUM BABY! GONNA! NUGHHHHHHHAAAAAAACGGGG!"

Noah had just swallowed Dave's member down so that his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base when the hot white ropes begin to squirt down his open throat. The larger pale hands fisted in the short hairs of Mohawk keeping him in place. He doesn't fight the hold his boyfriend has on his head, he just swallows the white milk down waiting to be released from the tight grip.

Both are caught off guard when they hear Brittany moaning. They peak around the curtain to find Santana with her face buried in between Brittany's open thighs. The each have a deer in headlights look on their faces, yet each one turned on slightly by the sight in front of them. Santana's fingers and tongue working the hard nub until Brittany screams out from her intense orgasm.

"What the hell? San…Britt what are you doing here?" Dave bellows out loud.

"I think it is easy to what they are doing babe." Noah snarks at Bear earning a slap to the back of his wet head.

"I know what they are/were doing. But what the hell are they doing HERE?" Sometimes Dave thinks he is in another universe or the Twilight Zone when dealing with his new _family._

Santana standing straight up and wiping Brittany's sweet juices from her lips and nose looks Dave straight in the eye, "your Pops called me and said that to get you guys back to his house."

"What? But why?" Confusion is written over the jock's features as he wonders why his Dad didn't just call him.

"He didn't tell me why and by the sound of his voice it isn't good. He just said to get you guys and go to his house. He sounded really upset about something, he almost bit my head off." The Latino stands with one hand on her hip and the other one around Brittany's waist.

"San drove really fast to get here too. Lord Tubbington is still laying down in the backseat. He gets really car sick when San is in a hurry. But she wasn't fast enough. I didn't get to watch Puck cum, just Dave. But that was good too. I just really wanted to see Puckzilla hard all the way." Brittany pouts at Santana and the rest of the group. She smiles at Puck, "maybe we can watch again, just next time we get to watch _both_ of you."

There is a collective groan from the three as Santana and Dave say two different things to Britt's last words. A 'fuck no!' is heard over a 'fuck yes!'


	15. Chapter 15

To my fellow writers and readers:

I have recently read the memo FF issued in regards to the content of our stories and I am displeased with the verdict. I do understand the ratings system and I think that the slash, hetero, and any other type of pairing (barring animals of course, just EWWWWWWWW) that contains sexual content should be allowed on this site. They could issue a more literate warning about the mature explicit content and make it a members' only type access. But with any system they were to incorporate, you would still have people that will cause a problem no matter what. I call them trolls.

The anonymous reviewer; the person that doesn't write but can offer so many trivial or incorrect corrections to your story, some of these people are extremely cruel in their 'opinions' to the point of bullying the author. Yet they are allowed comment without prejudice.

The bored school kid that has nothing better to do; the kid that knows he/she is not over eighteen years old and on mom and dad's computer that has no restrictions. They think it's cool to read something that is _dirty, smutty_. They break the rules but we have to pay the price for it.

Some of the writers on this site write from personal experiences, you can tell by the descriptions, the attention to the details. They are drawing from a place in their own lives and for some it is a form of therapy, a form of healing for them. Whether rape, first time being intimate with someone, being abused sexually or physically, they are sharing something important with the rest of us. They should be allowed to do so without fear of revocation.

Some of us write truly dirty stuff. I know that I do and the stories that I prefer to read are like the ones that I write. I have never had a problem with my sexuality or other people's sexuality. We are all human underneath everything. We just have different views on what is acceptable as far as sex is concerned.

I checked my stories today to see if any were missing and I felt lucky that a few of them have not been pulled from the site. I sincerely hope that they don't and that they will leave everyone else alone as well.

If they do choose to begin removing our stories then I propose that we find another site that will treat us with the respect that we deserve as writers and publish what _we choose_ to write. We live in the land of the free and free speech is supposed to be protected under the constitution.

So my friends please keep the faith that we will be allowed to continue and if not there are other options. And to my readers I am currently working on all of my stories and will be updating a true chapter soon for a few of them.

As always my friends….

Peace

Hemmy the whacked out southern Squirrel


	16. One of my favorite stories

This for all my readers

I am now back and I have several chapters that I am proofing for my stories. I have never stopped writing them. My life has had several issues with my health and other private stuff. But to those that have pm'd me my stories are not up for adoption. They are my creation, my heart and my soul. Alot of my life is threaded into each one. A memory from my past. A thought of my future. I will be posting soon and to be quite frank and honest, the death of Cory hit a part of my past that I will be writing about also. So be prepared with the hankies when I post that one.

Peace my friends

Hemmy 


End file.
